DDR EXTREME 2: Battle against the Mafias
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is a hybrid music and fighting fic based on the DDR game series. The Protectors of DDR City are now facing against the mafia organization who attempts to kill the competitors in second EXTREME competition and it's up to them to save the people from being assassinated. The Filipino version of this story is the same plot as in the english version will be coming soon.
1. Attack of the New Assailants

**A/N: **Hi guys... DarkCrisan366 is here and this sequel of this story here is based on both Getbackers and Tekken 4 and the plot is in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE! where the competitors like J.C. and Sa-Ja are present. I added up Honey, B, Konsento Mark IV, Nurse-Zukin from the Ultramix series and Ling Xian Monroe without her "Cow-Ko" costume and Queen in Universe 2. This story takes place 1 week after DDR Party Collection where they fight against assassins from the Mafia Organization who were attempting to kill competitors in the second EXTREME competition and it's up to the DDR City Protectors to stop them. There's a Filipino-English version of this story of mine and I can also make too and the title is "DDR STRIKE: Tagalog Verse". Because it's hard for me if other Filipino language would become offensive or not. Here is the story called DDR EXTREME 2: Battle against the Mafias.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the DDR Characters in this story of mine as well as former KONAMI music producer Naoki Maeda who is included in the story and as a playable character in the game.

**_DDR EXTREME 2: Battle against the Mafias_**

**Chapter 1:** _Attack of the New Assailants_

_It has been 4 and the half months since Afro, Dread-Snake and my grandfather formed a group called DDR City Protectors. They appointed me as the leader of the group and I gained a lot of allies to help me defeat most of our enemies in our lives. However after we defeated the Tsukihime clan who brainwashes other family clans in order to kill the half of them. Since my best friend, Retsu Kageyama leave Japan for his studies in the United States and he promises to me that he will be back in a week. I've never expect him that he made me as the acting President of the Student Council in EMTI despite I'm not a student. I'm just a street dancer with a bad temper who is brave enough to win the dance competition and a vigilante who can fight against people who made criminal acts in this city we lived in.  
><em>

After Rage narrates the previous events between 3rdMIX up to Party Collection, he was later seen in EMTI taking Retsu's place as being the acting president of the Student Council of EMTI during his best friend's absence. Beechum noticed how hard Retsu's job is and it tires him.

"Gee, Rage... how are you feeling today?" Beechum asked nicely to him as Rage replies as he closes his eyes.

"I'm fine, Beechum. I've never seen Retsu is doing all of his computer works. My head is starting to explode after I saw his works."

"You will be okay, Rage. But today Retsu is coming back here in Japan. He just emailed me about this." Beechum said happily.

"Really? He's coming back?"

"Yes it is..."

"Oh yeah... Now I can dance back to Burning Dome...? This is my only chance..." Rage gladly smiles after hearing of Retsu's return as Train arrives to see them.

"I heard Retsu is comin' back?"

When the 4thMIX select theme has been played, Train smirks for a moment to see both Rage and Beechum.

"Yeah... Retsu is coming back here today? What's wrong with that, Train?"

"I became impatient after all he left Japan. If only I would win in that stupid voting competition...?" Train said in disappointment.

"Just relax, Train. The most important thing when you became the president of the student council in EMTI was both leadership and discipline." Rage said telling him. "How would you become a leader if you were lack of leadership and being delinquent?"

"Uh... I need to try to gain that leadership... I have to do my best." Train said shyly in embarassment.

"So anyway, Train... you know where Retsu is gonna arrive at the airport?" Beechum asked as Train answers.

"Well I heard from the old guy that Retsu is gonna arrive at the airport where the same way as he departs here in Japan."

"Okay then, let's go wait for him at the airport? I hate if I keep on sitting around and do nothing." Rage said telling them. "I can't wait to reunite with him after a week."

At the airport, the trio are waiting for Retsu to arrive. He still remembers the day where Retsu departs Japan.

**Flashback:**

Rage along with Emi, Kari, Akira, Yuni and Izam are gathered to find Retsu until they saw him after it finish stamping his passport from the immigration. Rage calls him from his given name as Retsu nods as he looked to see his friends as the latter sees him in exhausted after running to find him in his dormitory or in EMTI.

"Retsu! You should tell me if you're gonna leave!" Rage said angrily scolds him as Retsu replies as he apologize for making secret towards him.

"Forgive me, Reiji. Since you found out that I'm leaving Japan to United States. I have an OJT to finish. But don't worry, I'll be back in a week."

Rage became disappointed after what he said and becomes calm for a moment he's going out of the country as he says.

"You promise that you're going back here in a week?"

"I promise..." Retsu smiled and seeing his friends are happy to see him as both he and Rage shake hands.

**Flashback over:**

"Cheer up, Rage. I'm sure he will be back after all the mess up happened in EMTI." Beechum said smiling.

"He's right... you're the street dancer with a horrible temper that Retsu mocks you on purpose." Train said reminding Retsu from mocking his temper. "You actually get annoyed from his teases. But you two don't even fight each other for that."

"You maybe right. It has been a week after he left Japan. But it started to irritate me if I remember that he mocks me from my bad temper." Rage said as he comments. "He's a total cool guy with a snobbish attitude but being addicted to some fighting game he usually play. He's the most intellectual sociopath I've ever seen."

"You think I'm a sociopath, Reiji." the man finally shows the trio with short length brown hair in full fringes and wears a dark green long sleeve shirt, khaki pants and brown leather shoes. The trio noticed it was Retsu who spoke to them.

"Retsu!"

"Hey, it's been a while..." Beechum smiled nicely as Retsu replies.

"So they really miss me after all..."

"Retsu, I'm glad that you keep your promise." Rage glady smiles as he reunites his best friend. "Everyone is pretty worried about you, and your computer works are gonna blow your brains in your head."

"I'll tell you everything, Reiji. But not in the airport." Retsu said nicely to him.

Meanwhile at the Berth's resthouse, Yuni tries to attempt to sneak away from her bodyguard, Akira who is seriously tells to the other fellow guards about her motives. She smiles to see him as she quickly runs away which Akira angrily senses her this.

"Urgh, Yuni... don't you dare ever sneak away from me again?"

"Sorry, Akira... but I have to hang out with my friends..." Yuni smiled happily as she continues to run off.

"...I can't believe you, Yuni. This is the frequent time you snuck away from me...?" Akira replied angrily as Yuni manages to get out of the gate and she noticed someone threw a grenade as it explodes as Yuni tries to avoid the explosion and she screams.

"UWAHHHH!"

Akira hears Yuni's scream and the explosion as he found her outside the gate of her resthouse as he quickly rushes to her aid.

"Yuni, wake up..." Akira tries to wake Yuni up and he saw her has minor bruises all over her body and seeing an unknown assailant throws a grenade at her on purpose. He angrily clenches his fists after seeing her being hurt from the grenade explosion and becomes vengeful for hurting her as he states. "Damn these guys? I will never forgive him for hurting Yuni."

At the coffee shop near at the closed flower shop, Rage was shocked after hearing Retsu's reasons of returning to Japan is to finish his college studies in EMTI and to be graduated as well.

"What?! So that's why you came back in Japan to finish your studies? You're a total brainiac sometimes..." Rage angrily reacted.

"Yeah I know... but the most important thing is to graduate in college and find a new job." Retsu replies and he noticed Ni-Na's flower shop is already closed. "I've never seen Ni-Na's flower shop is already closed.

"The lot owner actually told me that she and Izam had already left in Japan to travel abroad after you left in the United States." Rage explained as he smiles. "Guess that I was happy without Izam tries to make arguments with small things with me."

Retsu smiles to see him relieved until he noticed Akira just passed them while searching his pursuers who attacked Yuni.

"Is that Akira?"

"How do you know it was Akira, Retsu?" Rage reacted angrily as Retsu tells him.

"I saw him just passed us while wielding a handgun."

"Looks like trouble is happening here today?" Rage said as his communicator lights up in a red light as he picks his right pocket from his blue gray camoflauge capris and he clicks the button of his communicator to see his grandfather's image. "What is it, grandfather?"

"Reiji... this is urgent? There's an unknown assailant just attacked Yuni at her resthouse. After the assailant attacked her on purpose, Akira tries to pursue them on their trail."

"Wait a sec, Akira just passed us from here?" Rage nodded in confusion as Garuda angrily scolds him.

"Don't be an idiot?! Ya have to follow him before those guys will dangerously attacked him."

"This is worse..." Rage said knowing that another enemy threat is happening in the city.

"There's not much time... you and Retsu have to follow him. He maybe armed and dangerous, ya need to aid him before it attacks him. Good luck..." Garuda said seriously to both Rage and Retsu as his communicator is finally switched off.

"We have to follow Akira, Retsu..." Rage said as Retsu tells him.

"Yeah... I can sense a big threat going on here. Let's go..."

At the alleyway, Akira tries to pursue the assailant who attacked Yuni from her resthouse while he wields his handgun as he gunpoints. Without warning, the unknown assailant begins to attack him from behind as Akira manages to knock him through the knee and grabs the enemy's shirt and grapples him down to the ground. He then shoots three assailants with his handgun as the other tries to choke him which he manages to grapple him in reversal as the other attempts to kill with a knife which he becomes vulnerable. Rage finally arrives in time as he knocks the knife that he's wielding as he quickly knocks him with a powerful kick and Akira becomes relieved after he saves him.

"Rage, you're here..."

"I hate if my friend gets caught in a knife fight." Rage said in a confident manner.

"Thanks for saving me..." Akira smiled and he saw Retsu is also here. "Retsu, you too... I'm glad that you're back."

"You said it..." Retsu said smirking and seeing four assailants are rounded up. "Looks like more adversaries are coming again."

"These guys are responsible for nearly killed Yuni from the grenade explosion." Akira explained. "Careful, these guys are aggressive?"

"Seems like these guys are very dangerous as they thought they be?" Retsu said as one of the attackers is ready to use his gun as Akira quickly shoots him with his handgun as the three assailants begin to attack the trio as Akira takes him down and knocks him with two blows. Retsu avoids most of the assailant's attacks and he manages to knock him with three powerful blows. The other one tries to hit Rage with a knife as he avoided several times as he blocks his wrists as he countered with a powerful knee and a kick to the face knocking him down.

"These guys are nothing more but a big pain in the neck, Sheesh..." Rage sighed as his cellphone rings as he picks up on his left pocket and to see his grandfather's message saying that he's in Yuni's resthouse which Akira and Retsu notice this.

"Looks like Professor Garuda is here."

"I guess we should go there..." Retsu said as Rage calmly agrees.

At Yuni's room, Yuni finally wakes up and she saw Akira was guarding her which she angrily scolds him in a bratty way.

"Wha...? Akira? What are you doing to my room? I told you not to... Ugh..."

"Calm down, Yuni. You need some rest, you've been hurt from the explosion." Akira said while trying to calm her down which Retsu tells him.

"He's right, Yuni. That's his job to protecting you from being attacked. You need to thank him for that."

"Ah... Retsu... you came back." Yuni said as she happily excited to see him. "I tried to sneak away in my resthouse to see you at the airport. But, I saw someone throws a grenade at me and I tried to avoid the grenade from being exploded."

"What?! You knew...?" Akira said shockingly.

"It seems that these guys are nothin' more from the mafia organization group." Garuda said as he arrives to see them. "Those guys that you beat are just ruffians coming from the mafia."

"What? So those flunkies that we beat are just ruffians." Rage said angrily to his grandfather.

"That's right... these guys are experts in demolition and their targets must be the competitors in the upcomin' second EXTREME competition that me and Naoki are discussin' about." Garuda explained. "I easily detected accordin' to my robot, Robo2001 that Yuni was been targeted by them and that's their reason why they attacked her with a grenade?"

"So that's their motive all along...?" Akira said while raising his brow.

"You should warn Emi and Kari about the mafia organization, Reiji. You're mission is to protect people from being assassinated by the mafia in this city. So be careful especially to Akira, Retsu and Yuni who aids you as well."

"Okay, grandfather... we're gonna protect them no matter what." Rage said in a serious manner.

"Good, now good luck everyone..." Garuda smiled as he leaves the resthouse and the group knows that more adversaries are coming next.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*Train from DDRMAX2 makes his appearance in this chapter

*Akira's fighting style is Chinese Wushu and Hybrid Martial Arts and his shooting stance from his handgun is based on Nagisa in Battle Arena Toshinden 3.

*Akira also uses Jin's Over the Shoulder Reverse from the Tekken series.

*Retsu also refers both Izam and Ni-Na after their last appearance in DDR Party Collection.


	2. The Mall Crisis

**Chapter 2:** _The Mall Crisis_**  
><strong>

At the Verse Resthouse, both Emi and Kari visits Yuni who is injured after she was nearly blown from the grenade explosion made by the mafia organization. They learned from both Rage and Retsu about the incident.

"Oh, Emi... I'm so glad to see you. I hate myself being stuck in my resthouse any longer." Yuni said finally reunite with both Emi and Kari as Emi replies.

"Don't be worry, Yuni. We were glad that you're okay. Rage told me about what happened to you."

"Hmm... I never seen someone hurled a grenade to kill innocent people. It seems like an assassination attempt?" Kari said noticing about the incident.

"Please, girls... Is it okay if we go to the mall or anything? I can't wait to hang out with the both of you." Yuni begs to go with them to which Emi agrees.

"Okay, Yuni... At least you can come."

Meanwhile at the coffee shop near at the closed flower shop, Akira is seen sipping his coffee while Rage and Retsu is with him, he became amused to see them.

"Mmmm... this brewed coffee is pretty good. I never seen you two are hanging around in this coffee shop."

"That's right, Akira. Retsu and I usually hang out in this coffee shop if we were doing missions against the enemies in this city. Especially, the bad guys that we fought." Rage smiled happily to him.

"I see... After all you two managed to help me after the incident." Akira said nicely as both noticed Retsu is focusing on getting the enemy's location on his laptop as he types his laptop in a quick pace.

"Wow, Retsu?! You got swift hands." Rage said became amused to his typing skills.

"I've never seen you like this before?" Akira nodded as Retsu says to himself.

"I finally got the location, Bingo!" Retsu finally clicks and seeing that he manage to hack their enemy's map system and directions which is a shock to both.

"Amazing, he got the enemy's directions." Rage smiled excitedly as Akira became amused to him.

"I never seen you get these maps, Retsu. You need to inform Professor Garuda about this."

"Sure, I will sent this link to his email." Retsu said smirking as he finally sent the link to Garuda's email. Therefore, his phone rings and he receives a call coming from Emi. "Hello..., oh it's you Emi what is it?"

"Retsu, tell Rage that Yuni, Kari and I we go to Haneda to see the new mall. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Emi said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay then..." Retsu said as he hung up his cellphone which makes Rage gets angry towards him.

"Retsu...? Emi is supposed to call me not you?"

"Calm down, Reiji. She's not gonna bite me...? You know me being an introverted guy who is trouble on girls." Retsu said telling him and Akira becomes terrified after hearing Yuni just got out of her resthouse to hang out with her girl friends.

"Oh no?! She shouldn't go out in the resthouse? It's my obligation to guard her."

"It's all right, Akira. Yuni is with Emi and Kari. They say that they went to Haneda to go to the new mall." Retsu said encouraging.

"Haneda is the heart of Tokyo. We might even take a cab to go there. I'm sure the girls would be surprised. Come on, let's go." Rage smiled while cracking his knuckles which both Retsu and Akira agreed.

Meanwhile at the hidden base near in Honshu Island, a man in sillouette happens to be the founder of the organization of the mafia group which his men are here to see him. He noticed that they failed to assassinate their previous target.

"What just happened?"

"Sir... we nearly killed our target but these three men are tough as nails." One of the mafia ruffians said as the other complies to their boss.

"We never expect these men manage to keep up with us."

"Hmmm... three men I presume? Well I have a task for you, make sure to kill her." The man in sillouette said as he gives the picture to the ruffians as the picture reveals to be Alice and this is their next target.

On Garuda's laptop, Garuda manages to receive his email coming from Retsu and knowing the enemy's main system and locations where most of their target takes place. Garuda clicks on the target's location as it turns out to be Alice. Garuda became dismayed by this as he thought.

_So Alice was their next target then...? I need to warn Reiji about this? I never expect that Alice would be in Haneda._

At the mall in Haneda, Yuni tries to check on the new fashion stores which Emi and Kari is with her. She was happy to see new fashion clothes in other stores as well.

"This is amazing these clothes are very lovely. I like to buy those things."

"Well... I could but it's not enough for my allowance." Emi smiled as Kari also replies to her.

"Me too, I ever seen you like to buy those."

"Don't worry, girls. I actually brought my money and credit cards from my resthouse. I can buy the two of you for free." Yuni said happily.

"Wow... thank you, Yuni. You're amazing." Emi smiled excitedly as Alice arrives to see them.

"Hi girls... I never expect to see you again."

"Oh... it's you Alice... why are you here?" Emi said smiling.

"Hey... it's been a while too." Yuni smiled while looking at Alice.

"Wow... you're doing shopping today. I just love to hang out with you." Alice smiled nicely to them.

Therefore, Rage, Retsu and Akira finally arrive at the mall to find Emi, Yuni and Kari which they explore the mall for the first time while they were in the upper grounds.

"Wow... this place is bigger than in Tokyo. I can't wait to go for window shopping." Rage smiled excitedly.

"You know what, if it comes to shopping like this? I can buy as I wanted too." Retsu said happily as Akira sighs on both of them.

"...Do we really have to do this?"

"Hey. You shouldn't become so gloomy to us?" Rage said scolding at Akira. "We came all the way just to see Emi and the girls. I think they were having fun shopping some clothes."

"Well I'm not interested in shopping? We came here to find Yuni and it's my duty to guard her." Akira said glaring at both of them.

"Akira... Sometimes you need to lessen your acts of being a serious guardian?" Retsu said telling him. "You don't even experience of hanging out with others in any places."

"Retsu was right, Akira." Rage said telling him. "You're being too focused on guarding Yuni and being too rash. So why don't you try to hang out with us? If it comes to video game arcades? You're very serious to play the dance game just like me who keeps o dancing in the dance game."

"If it comes to a dance game, I would do that?" Akira said to Rage in a deep voice. "You're very confident if it comes to a dance competitions. In my case, I was trying to put myself to the test by showing off my talent."

When the two were talking about the dance similation game that they play as both of them glared each other until they noticed Retsu had already left.

"Huh? Where did Retsu go?" Rage asked in confusion as Akira thought about this as he answers calmly.

"I think he left us by the time we argue about the video game arcades and the dance game that we competed?"

"Oh brother... I know exactly what's he up to...? Come on, Akira. Let's find Retsu first then it's Yuni and Ems." Rage said as he and Akira went to find Retsu and the girls.

At the second floor, the girls are having fun shopping some clothes as Alice finally explains why she is here.

"Really...? You have a show in this new mall?" Emi asked happily as Alice smiles.

"Yes it's true... me and the Otts Siblings are also here just to sign all the fans for an autograph."

"Wow, Alice... I haven't seen you're a pop star with a girl group. I like to see that...?" Yuni said happily as Kari senses something.

"I have a bad feeling when we were inside the mall...? Something bad is going to happen here?"

"Oh come on, Kari... I really hate if you make bad vibes towards us." Yuni said begging not to make any bad vibe.

"How come you say that, Kari?" Emi asked as Kari closes her eyes as she sense the enemy's presence.

"I could sense someone is watching us from afar...? I believe someone came here to hurt people."

"Wow... she has a foresight." Alice commented amusing as both Emi and Yuni became dismayed.

While searching for Retsu, Rage is angrily disappointed after the latter left them without a word which he would notice his behavior as well as being obssessed in any fighting games that he plays while Akira is with him who remains his obligation to search for Yuni.

"I know his attitude...? He maybe an intellectual guy who can hack and fight. He left us behind for what reason, ughhh?"

"Don't feel bad to yourself, Rage? Retsu just left because he's probably go on a window shopping." Akira said telling him.

"I know he loves fashion like Yuni does, Akira." Rage said raising his brow. "There's only one reason why he left us like this?"

When they arrive at the arcade dome, more adults in his age are watching Retsu playing video games as Rage noticed this.

"Oh man...? Why there was crowded people in this arcade center?"

"We better check it out...?" Akira said as both enter the arcade center. Akira tries to shove other gamers and spectators while Rage is with him and they noticed Retsu was playing the fighting game Soul Calibur 3 which he uses Heishiro Mitsurugi in the game.

"Oh crap?! Not that silly game again?" Rage reacted as he raises his brow. "Hey, Retsu...? You keep playing that game again?"

"Hmmm... He looks like he's playing Soul Calibur?" Akira said knowing of Retsu's gaming skills.

"How did you know he's playing that?" Rage reacted angrily as he replies.

"In my place, I saw someone playing the second game. But I never seen that they have the third game."

"It's has been a while not playing fighting games, nowadays..." Retsu said telling them. "By the time I play this game, everyone is here to see me playing?"

However, Rage's communicator is lighted up in a red light as he picks on his right pocket from his blue gray camoflauge capris as he clicks the button showing his grandfather's image from his .

"What's up, grandfather?"

"We have a problem, Reiji? After Retsu gave me the link about the mafia's map system and locations where they plan to target it's victims. It seems that they were targetting Alice." Garuda said telling him.

"Huh? Alice is here...?"

"Affirmative, Alice is here for the mall show accordin' to her father. These men are here to assassinate her. You gotta find her before it's too late." Garuda said seriously to the trio.

"Professor Garuda, are you sure the mafia are here? I have unfinished business with them for previously hurting Yuni." Akira said having his brow raised.

"Yes it is... they are inside the mall while they are preparing to assassinate her at the start of their mall show. Ya need to inform the girls before it gets worse."

"Okay, grandfather... we'll find the girls." Rage said in a confident manner as Garuda agrees before he hungs up to his communicator.

"So they're here again, isn't it?" Retsu said telling them while he's done playing as Akira wants to know who Alice is.

"So who's Alice, Rage? I haven't heard of this name before?"

"Alice... is Emi's friend and the leader of the popular girl group called the A-Team. I think Yuni easily befriends with her due to her shyness and she's a Chinese like you but she's from Hong Kong." Rage answered smiling.

"Oh really, Alice is Chinese. I can't wait to see her."

"Come on, guys... let's find the girls. I know for sure that we can stop this group."

Back at the ground floor, the girls are walking towards the stage where the Otts Siblings are waiting for Alice before the start of their mall show. However, Yuni noticed the armed men in black are also here which she recognizes them as the men who previously attempts to kill her.

"Yuni, why are you panicking?" Emi asked.

"Girls... I think it's best if we get out of here...? Those guys are watching us are the same guys who attempted to kill me back there." Yuni answered as Alice looked as someone attempts to shoot her with a sniper rifle as Kari senses this.

"Look out!" Kari tackles Alice to avoid the gun shot as she retaliates by throwing her ninja blades on the attacker knocking him down.

"Alice, are you all right?" Emi said worried as Alice replies.

"I'm all right, Emi...? What are those guys that Yuni mentioned?"

"These guys are the ones who attempt to kill me and now they try to kill you too?" Yuni said scarily which makes Alice frighten to her words.

"Oh no...? I don't want myself to be killed."

"Girls, we gotta go. They are here to kill Alice." Kari said seriously to the girls while handling three ninja knives on both of her hands as she threw her knives towards their attackers as the other shoot a machine gun which causes them to flee and avoid the gunshots.

Therefore, Rage, Retsu and Akira heard the gunshots they know that the attack is already started as they see other people are running away in panic.

"Oh crap... it's like a stampede!" Rage said raising his brow as Akira angrily pulls out his handgun knowing that Yuni and her friends are in danger.

"So the mafia is already here at the mall? We have to find the girls."

"I can sense where they are, we gotta go." Retsu said seriously as both follow him as Rage receives a call from Emi as she says that she with Yuni, Kari and Alice are hiding from the mafia assassins.

"Ems, where are you?"

"We're at the ground floor near in the fire exit. These guys are trying to hurt Alice. You need to go there, quickly."

"We're on our way...?"

Near the fire exit at the ground floor, both Emi and Alice are crouching in fright while Yuni and Kari know their adversaries are wielding in firearms while they were hiding.

"Sheezh... they guys are wielding guns just like Akira." Yuni said scarily as Kari became angered to see them.

"I tried to hit with my knives. But these guys can shoot us with their guns if I did."

Kari attempts to hit with her three knives as the latter attempts to shoot her but was later killed by someone who shoots them in the head.

"A gunshot... who might that be?" Kari nodded as both saw it was Akira who shoots the attacker with his handgun as he found them. "A...Akira?"

"Yuni, what just happened?"

"I have no idea... these guys are trying to kill Alice?" Yuni answered and he looked at both Emi and Alice who were scaring for their lives.

"This is bad... Rage and Retsu are now dealing against them. We have to take Alice to safety. This mall is unsafe now." Akira said giving them some thought.

When the song "Crazy in Love" has been played, both Rage and Retsu manage to defeat the mafia assassins while Akira takes the girls to safety as he and Kari fights off against the assassins by shooting his handgun and throwing ninja knives. He tells Yuni, Emi and Alice to hide as he and Kari goes on to deal with them. Rage manages to beat the assassin with a kick to the face as Retsu knocks the other with a straight punch. Akira then shoots most assassins' head with his handgun as the attacker attempts to hit him, Kari manage to throw her ninja knives towards him knocking him down to the wall, unconscious. Afterwards, Rage and the group manage to save Alice from being assassinated

"Phew... that was a close call. The police will arrive soon." Rage said calmly as Retsu tells him.

"Yeah... we have to regroup with Akira and the girls too."

After the incident, everyone is outside the mall as most police officers are trying to find mafia group behind the assassination attempt. Alice was upset knowing that her mall show with her group is ruined.

"It's okay, Alice... At least you're all right." Emi said cheering her up while handling their shopping bags.

"You were right... all things are ruined because of the gunshots. I was totally scared by this." Alice said sadly.

"At least that you're safe, Alice. I hate if you get killed by those guys." Rage said telling her.

"So this is Alice... she looks like both Emi and Kari?" Akira said commenting on Alice's appearance as the Otts Siblings, Helen and Sarah arrive to see Alice.

"Alice, we've been looking for you at the mall show."

"I know, Helen... I could not make it in time because of the troubles happening in the mall."

"Don't be worry, Alice... the mall show is cancelled due to someone pulls the trigger with their guns and made the people running in stampede." Sarah said telling her. "Our manager says that our show will be tommorrow."

"I'm so glad that he changed the schedule. I'm so happy." Alice smiled happily.

As the group A-Team are laughing, Rage was contacted by his grandfather from his communicator with Akira, Retsu, Emi, Kari and Yuni by his side.

"Well it seems that the mafia organization made their disadvantage. But I'm glad that ya save Alice." Garuda smiled as Rage replies.

"Well it sure is... since we save Alice we can play as we wanted too."

"Don't try to be excited, Reiji. the mafia is very serious to kill people and it's different than those of Schubert's motives. You have to be vigilant as well as yer friends too. They won't stop until they succeeded."

"Don't worry, grandfather! We're gonna knock these guys in a butt!" Rage said in an overconfident manner as Garuda angrily manages to hung up his communicator seemingly irritated to his actions as he angrily raising his brow. "Oh man, why does he cut off our chat?"

"I think he knows that you're overconfident, Rage." Akira said calmly. "You need to avoid that behavior. Not like in the finals of the 4th Competition, you even let your girlfriend down."

"Yeah... it looks that way." Retsu said smiling.

"Oh boy... just don't remind me about what I did to Emi, Sheez...?" Rage said telling to both of them in disappointment which makes the girls laugh on his disappointed look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*The Mall in Haneda is based on SM Mall of Asia in the Philippines.

*Kari's way of throwing knives resembles Sherudo Garo from the game, Time Crisis.

*Retsu also shows to play Soul Calibur series of games which is another game from Namco.

*Kari's ninja blades resembles Ibuki's kunais from the Street Fighter series.


	3. The Director meets The Young Chairman

**A/N:** This next chapter is where both Drum and Bass of DDR FESTIVAL make their appearance. Although, Drum was their next target by the mafia group. Here is the my Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **Like I said in the first chapter. I don't own the DDR Characters especially the former KONAMI music producer as well who became a playable character in the game.

**Chapter 3:** _The Director meets The Young Chairman_**  
><strong>

When the leader of the mafia group became furious to his men after they failed to assassinate Alice Ip in Haneda, Tokyo. He noticed about the three men he mentioned according to one of the demolitions group.

"So these three men are just young ones, I presumed?"

"Yes... especially there was girl can throw ninja blades and she's among them." One of the mafia guards said as he replies.

"I don't need to deal with them... It would be risky for us." the man in sillouette said as he raises his brow. "I want you to assassinate this person, and don't ever fail me again."

"Yes, sir..."

The man in sillouette shows his picture to his men that he ordered to kill. It turns out that the person in this picture was the young chairman of the music company.

At the Director's office in EMTI, we can see both Naoki and Garuda are having a conversation about the upcoming second EXTREME competition which both Liana and Princess Zukin are watching them.

"So new competitors are gonna compete in a dance battle, aren't ya? This is gonna be interesting..." Garuda smiled excitedly.

"Exactly, I produced most songs for this game that we're gonna use in the upcoming dance competition. I think the dancers are going to prepare for this." Naoki said smiling. "Well I need to go? I'm looking forward to see you again."

When Naoki leaves the Director's office, Garuda smirks for a moment to see the music producer leave and Liana noticed the new visitors are coming for him.

"Garuda, looks like someone is here to see you."

"Yeah... Mr. Garuda and they are two of them?" Princess Zukin said smiling as Garuda then noticed two people are from the business company which is a short blonde haired man in a red furred coat, pinstriped pants and leather shoes and wears blue sunglasses and the other is the Caucasian woman in an orange qipao top and green pants. He knew that they were newbies in DDR City.

"So... you're the world renowned scientist and inventor of Japan, am I right?"

"If it comes to me as the director and chief scientist? I can make any things whatever I want." Garuda said telling them. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Steve Donald, everyone calls me as Drum. I'm the chairman of my very own music company and my partner is my talented producer, Bass." Drum finally introduced himself and his partner Bass to Garuda.

"So you must be the Director of EMTI. I'm impressed to meet you." Bass said nicely as she bows and Garuda tells them.

"I've never seen you two before. Ya actually know me as the director of my school. So what brings you two here?"

The three were having a conversation about the mafia organization just happened in a recent days. Garuda noticed that Drum was their next target which it was his reasons why he was here to see him.

"I see... you have a grandson who can dance in the competitions. I'm completely amused." Drum said nicely.

"That's right, Reiji is my grandson. If ya meet him in yer company? His actions sometimes would be scary lookin' but he has a bad temper." Garuda said telling him. "I'll inform him to see you in yer music company."

"Oh thank you so much, Garuda." Drum said happily as both shake hands finally agreed to help him. "I'm looking forward to see them."

"Don't be worry, I'll be going there as well. I also forgot to tell ya, my grandson is very brave man to fight people except for his temper." Garuda said nicely as Drum gives him the card.

"Take my card... I can contact you in your cellphone just in case if you lose your way."

"All right."

"Come on, Bass... let's go." Drum said as Bass agrees as they leave the office. Garuda watches them knowing that this card reminds him where Afro is the manager of his own company.

That night at the Donald's music company, Rage and the group finally arrive where they will be meet by Garuda as well as both Drum and Bass. Rage was dismayed after his grandfather made him skipping his dance practice with Emi at Burning Dome.

"I can't believe him... He forces me to skip our practice just for this?" Rage said angrily disappointed to his grandfather's actions as Emi calmed him down.

"Don't be upset, Rage. We have much more time to practice dancing. Mr. Itoh seems to be very serious to see us here."

"Sir Garuda was like that, Emi." Retsu said while typing his mini-computer. "I think he calls Reiji to meet him in an important manner. This place is much bigger than other companies I've seen."

"My mansion is much bigger than this one. It's like a condominium to me." Yuni commented as Kari replies.

"Maybe we're here just to see our grandfather. I think it's an important discussion."

"If Yuni goes around with you? Then I'll go with you to guard her." Akira said telling them. "I also want to hear what Professor Garuda has to say."

Rage and the group finally arrive at their destination where they were reunite with Garuda who is waiting for them.

"Well... it's about time. I've been waitin' for ya, Reiji." Garuda said smiling which makes his grandson being annoyed from his appearance.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here? Did you follow us in here?"

"I didn't follow you and anyone else around, ya jackass!" Garuda said raising his brow as he tells them. "I've gathered all of ya here to meet this person."

"What person?" Rage nodded as Drum arrives to see them much to their surprise.

"Ah... Garuda I'm impressed... So this is your grandson, am I right?"

"Who's that guy, Sir Garuda?" Retsu asked as he answers in a smirk.

"That guy stands before you is the chairman of the music company. This is Steve Donald everyone's callin' him Drum."

"Drum? His nickname sounds like a percussion set?" Rage commented as Drum finally meets them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Garuda seems to be talking about you."

"Is it just me or anyone else?"

"I think he mentions you, Rage?" Akira whispered as Rage apologizes and finally introduces himself and his friends to Drum.

"Sorry for my rash behavior, sometimes everyone is afraid of me because of my horrible temper. I'm Reiji Itoh everyone's calling me Rage because of my temper and this is my girlfriend on my right is Emi and the guy on my left is my best friend, Retsu. The girl beside Emi is my cousin, Kari and the other one beside Retsu is Yuni and finally the tall guy besides Kari is Yuni's bodyguard, Akira. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Drum."

"My oh my? You got a lot of chicks with you, haha..." Drum giggled finally shows his womanizing antics as Rage angrily raising his brow.

"Huh. Are you pointing out the girls?"

"Calm down, Reiji. Drum sometimes he always act like a womanizer whenever he sees a group of women." Garuda said telling him while having his arm crossed. "I have reasons why am I here and also to gather the six of you here? Drum, the chairman of this music company is the mafia organization's next target."

"Oh no... not those mafia freaks again." Yuni said panicking.

"I should have known! The same people who attempted to assassinate both Yuni and Alice!" Akira said angrily gives a dirty look towards Garuda after hearing about the mafia group.

"That's why I bring the six of ya here to protect Drum from being assassinated. These members who were sent by the organization are just contract assassins. I know for sure that they're goin' to target Drum even if it means to kill him on purpose."

"Garuda, is your grandson and his friends are?" Drum asked sadly as Garuda seriously replies.

"My grandson and his friends are the Protectors of DDR City. They maybe dancers who competes in a dance competition. But they can fight against deadly forces who cause conflicts and disasters in this city if they're not dancing."

"So we're gonna guard him, grandfather?" Rage asked as Garuda seriously answers.

"Of course yer gonna guard him. That way we can take a sneak attack towards the mafia group."

At the main hall, Rage and the group stayed to guard and protect Drum from being assassinated. Retsu is seen trying to find the mafia's next target which both Yuni and Emi are watching him from his fast typing.

"Wow, Retsu... you're amazing. I never seen you are typing so fast." Emi said amusing.

"Yeah... you might even succeeded me if it's comes to hacking, Retsu." Yuni smiled nicely.

"I can't concentrate, you two. I already hack their database. But I tried to get the mafia's direct targets all over the globe." Retsu said snubbing as Rage looked on to his laptop's monitor.

"You're pretty serious to type so fast. You might hurt your hands."

"Rage, you shouldn't become so worried. Retsu is trying his best to hack on our enemy's website." Emi said scolding him.

"Yeah, you shouldn't bother him, Rage?" Yuni said also scolding him as Rage feels sorry to both of them.

"Oh come on, you two... I was just worried to him, that's all."

When the trio are trying to watch Retsu hacking the enemy's website, both Akira and Kari became dismayed to Emi and Yuni.

"You know, they shouldn't bother Retsu when he hacks through anything, sheez...?" Kari sighed as Akira replies while having his arm crossed and closes his eyes.

"I agree with you, Kari. I know Retsu's capabilities if it comes to the enemy's presence. Especially, when he is specialize in hacking the enemy's main computer system."

"Here's some glasses of juice, everyone." Bass arrives while handling a tray of orange juice which they noticed her.

"Wow... thank you and you seem to be a dancer like us?" Rage said thankfully as he drunk some orange juice.

"Haha... I've never seen you've been flattered. Dancing is also my hobbies." Bass giggled happily. "It is my pride to develop my physical fitness by dancing."

"Wow... you've been working out with your own dance moves." Emi said cheerfully.

"Yeah... and your fashion sense really rocks." Yuni smiled happily commenting about her fashion clothes.

"Yeah and being carefree..." Kari said nicely.

"It's kinda weird... The way you talk looks just like my doting mother?" Retsu commented in a nod which makes Rage and the girls are shocked in disappointment and Akira tries to convince him to lessen his comments.

"Um... Retsu, I think your comments are way too personal. Can't you just lessen your comment for us?"

"Haha... It's amazing you people are really funny sometimes. But this guy in the dark green shirt was right. The way I speak is much more motherly." Bass said laughing and became flattered to them as she reveals to them. "You see, my partner Drum is my boss and manager and I'm his producer of the marketing specialist in this company. In fact, I was older than he is."

"You mean to tell me that you're older than your boss?" Rage reacted as Bass tells him.

"Yes I am... Drum was only 22 years old and I'm just 38?"

"Wow... You're the same age as Lady, I'm impressed." Rage said became amused to her as his cousin Kari sensed their enemy is watching from behind which she prepares her three ninja blades on her right hand.

"What's wrong, Kari? Why are you releasing your ninja blades from your right hand?" Akira asked as Kari seriously tells him.

"You need to prepare yourself, Akira... Cause they are here for the manager?" Kari throws her ninja blades directly on the wall as it reveals to be a mafia guard in camoflauge.

"Oh my... they're here for Drum." Bass said shockingly as Rage knows they were here for Drum's life.

"All right, guys... It's time to take them down. Kari is gonna conceal their hiding spot."

Meanwhile, Garuda decides to go back to his tower until he noticed some black armed men are here which Drum is their target as he finally activates Robo2001 with his very own improvised watch.

"Robo, come forth! We have trouble comin'!"

Robo2001 finally activates as it release from it's capsule on Garuda's another office as he takes flight to follow his creator. Garuda knows he hates dangerous people can cause to kill people as he returns back inside Drums' company to aid Rage and the group when the song "I will Survive" has been played.

Kari throws her ninja blades towards the camoflauge mafia guards as Rage goes to take down the guards one by one, Retsu does the same and Akira shoots them with his handgun and takes them down in a close range.

At Drum's office, Drum finally finishes his works as three mafia guards reveals themselves in the camoflauge behind him and they begin to corner him while putting at gunpoint. Just then, Garuda quickly arrives behind them as he takes them down one by one and Drum was surprised by this and Garuda defeats the three mafia guards in the process.

"G...Garuda...?"

"Looks like yer about as helpless as a weak kid, ain't ya?" Garuda smirks and Drum was happy to be saved by him. "We gotta get out of here, I have someone to help Reiji and the others."

Both Garuda and Drum leave the office with a defeated mafia armed guards. Therefore, Robo2001 finally aids Rage and the group as he saw Akira shoots the mafia guards with his handgun trying to fight off most of them as Robo2001 shoots his Rocket Punch on the last mafia guard which it attempts to shoot him and he was surprised from his entrance.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Sir Garuda... ordered me to help Rage and the group." Robo2001 smiled happily which Akira smirks. After that, Rage, Retsu and Kari defeat most of the mafia guards with their fighting moves until Emi, Yuni and Bass tried to peek on the trio while hiding at the back office.

"Rage, is those mafia guys are gone now?" Emi asked panicking as Rage replies.

"Ems, These guys are already down and Drum is safe now."

"Phew, what a relief? I've never seen these people before." Bass said in relief as she with Emi and Yuni come out while both Garuda and Drum arrive to see them as well as Akira and Robo2001.

"Don't be worry, all of ya... Drum is safe. I already take these guys down one by one before they attempted to assassinate him." Garuda said smirking as Rage was surprised.

"Grandfather, I thought that you're going back to the tower?"

"Since the enemy is already here, I'm always here to aid all of ya along with Robo2001." Garuda said nicely as it pointed on Robo2001 which Akira easily recognizes it.

"Robo2001? Is that a successor model after Robo2000?"

"Yes, you're correct... I'm the successor model and my creator is Sir Garuda." Robo2001 said smiling which Garuda became flattered and Drum becomes relieved after the incident.

The next day in EMTI, Rage and Retsu arrived early and to see Emi, Yuni, Akira and Kari are here to see them.

"Hey you guys... I thought you're going to school early today?"

"Well your grandfather just called us recently before we go to school. I think it's a declaration or something." Emi said telling him.

"Geez, it was a waste of time if we keep on staying here." Yuni sighed as Garuda arrives to see them with both Drum and Bass in their side.

"Sorry to keep ya waitin', everyone? It seems that Drum had already make his decision to the six of ya." Garuda said as Drum finally made up his decision.

"I already made up my mind as the manager of the music company, I decided to join up with the Protectors of DDR City with Garuda is in my side."

"What?! You're gonna join us?" Rage reacted to his words.

"It's not just about the fight like you and yer friends do, Reiji. What he means that he decides to join up to deal against the mafia organization to serve as an instigator? He's the person is going to detect what their enemies are up to." Garuda said telling him as Drum tells them.

"It will be all right, Rage. As long as the mafia won't stop killing with their assassination attempts to their victims, I have many contacts to guide other places throughout the globe which the mafia would attack next."

"He's right... and I'm gonna assist him as long as my boss would help you and Mr. Garuda here." Bass smiled which Rage happily agrees.

"Okay then... welcome to the group, Drum and Bass. I'm impressed to join us. My grandfather acts as a mentor to the group."

"At least the ladies are kindly cute in your side. I just don't like my womanizing antics would subside." Drum said romantically towards both Emi and Yuni which makes Rage get angry as he angrily tells him while Retsu tries to restrain him.

"Drum, don't try to touch my girlfriend, would ya?! If you did then you're going down!"

"Rage, you shouldn't become so obnoxious!" Emi said trying to calm him down as Yuni does the same too.

"Yeah... this guy is not gonna bite you..."

Garuda became disappointed to his grandson's temper after Drum and Bass join the group while putting his right hand on his face as both Akira and Kari did the same as well as she sighs.

"Oh brother, Mr. Donald is not gonna flirt every single girl in this city. He sometimes need to pay attention."

"That's Rage, Kari. He's the street dancer with a bad temper who always mad for small things." Akira said while closing his eyes while having his arm crossed as Drum is later seen smiling after joining the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*Kari's throwing ninja blade strategy is based on Ibuki's camp instructor from her ending.

*Bass' age is the same as Lady's age which is 38 years old.

*Drum's womanizing antics is based on Hiro's playboy antics in Bust A Groove 2.

*Garuda's improvise wrist watch resembles Conan's wrist watch from the anime Detective Conan/Case Closed.

*Drum's music company is based on G Corporation's main base in Tekken 4.


	4. Rescue Bass: The Clash of Pirates

**A/N: **This next chapter is more focusing on both Rage and Retsu to save Bass from a group of pirates led by J.C. and his partner Sa-Ja who makes their appearance in this chapter. Since Izam is replaced by J.C. and also to hate Rage from his temper, he will become his rival. Here is the next chapter in which the mafia group does not involved with J.C and his pirates.

**Chapter 4: **_Rescue Bass: The Clash of Pirates_

That night at Drum's music company, Bass finally clearing the files in the back office before her boss Drum decided to work in EMTI in order to secure himself with Garuda. Therefore, she becomes aware of it's presence as she caught by an unknown assailant with dirks on their hand which Bass screams.

The next day in EMTI, Garuda arrived early in the office and he saw Drum was talking to his secretary coming from his company.

"I see... Okay..." Drum said as he finally hung up his cellphone. and became saddened to Bass' disappearances.

"Seems like you're pretty depressed, Drum?"

"Garuda? I didn't expect that you become so early today?" Drum said shockingly.

"I reckon you have a problem, Drum? Just tell me about it?" Garuda said wanted to know what happened as he admitted.

"My secretary just called me in my phone, Garuda? It's about Bass, she said that Bass was abducted by two unidentified men last night and she she also told me that these men she saw were pirates."

"Hmmm... pirates, huh? It looks like these guys does not involved with the mafia organization. I guess that we need to find the location and evidence in order to save her." Garuda said telling him.

"You mean to tell me, Garuda. That robot who aids your grandson and his friends?" Drum said referring to him as Robo2001 as Garuda smirks.

"Course, I know that? Robo2001 can find the location and evidence. He previously returned here on Earth after goin' in space."

"I just hope Bass is safe." Drum said worried.

At the Student Council's office, Retsu is shown typing most of the school activities with the main computer and Beechum watches him. He later receives the message from his email coming from Garuda and it's about Bass who was kidnapped by a group of pirates.

"I guess Sir Garuda became serious about this." Retsu said as he shakes his head.

"I think it was a very urgent mission, Retsu." Beechum said telling him. "Looks like it's going to be a rough task for you."

"Yeah... I can sense that they are not connected with our new adversaries." Retsu said smirking. "I know for sure, Reiji can fight these guys too."

In the middle of the afternoon, Garuda and Drum were waiting outside the main building, Robo2001 finally arrives to see his creator and smiles after he found both location and it's evidence.

"Okay Robo... what did ya find?"

"I found the flag that was left behind the back office, Sir Garuda." Robo2001 replied happily. "Their current whereabouts are in the middle of the sea port."

"You mean to say this, their whereabouts are in the middle of the bay near at Port Bay." Garuda said having his brow raised and Drum wanted to know their motives in why they kidnapped Bass.

"Garuda, I guess that we need to rescue Bass as well as to know their motives of the kidnapping."

"We can do that once the school activities are over. I'll rendezvous with both my grandson and Kageyama to rescue her." Garuda said seriously as Drum agrees to his word.

That night at Port Bay, Retsu navigates the whole area with his mini computer and seeing something suspicious until he bumped into Rage who became angered after his grandfather urges him to take on a mission.

"Oww... Watch we're you going, would ya?"

"Huh? Reiji, you're here too." Retsu nodded and Rage noticed Retsu is here.

"Oh, it's you Retsu. What are you doing here in the port!? Are you looking for something?"

"Did Sir Garuda tells you to come with me? We have a mission to deal with?" Retsu said telling him as Rage replies.

"Yeah he was... I tried to tell him that I have a meeting with Emi and the girls. But he urges me to come with you."

"You're still stubborn as ever, Reiji? The leader is supposed to be active and serious in any missions?" Retsu said scolding him as Rage understands.

"I almost forgot that I'm the leader. So what's the mission, Retsu?"

"...According to Sir Garuda, Bass was kidnapped last night by two unidentified men and they are not connected with the mafia. These guys are considered as troublemakers who are making illegal activities here in this city." Retsu explained. "As Robo2001 mentions that these men are pirates."

"Pirates in Japan? This is ridiculous...?" Rage reacted angrily.

"That's what I detected on my mini computer... they must be at the center of the ocean near in this port." Retsu saidseriously as he snubs when he saw Rage texting with his cellphone. "Aren't you listening, Reiji?"

"Calm down, Retsu... I'm just texting to Emi that I'm going to be late. She's with Kari, Akira and Yuni in the new club bar." Rage said calmly as he smirks finally done sending the text message to Emi from his cellphone. "Okay, I'm game. So where do we ride?"

"I guess the motor boat, perhaps..." Retsu said as he points out the motor boat near them.

At the new club bar, Emi and Yuni are cheering for Kari who is challenged by a tough drunkard in throwing darts which Akira noticed it was an illegal activity.

"Say Emi... is Rage replying to you?" Yuni asked and Emi answers.

"He says that he's going to be late. I think he's busy today."

"I guess that he's not interested on this game." Yuni said as she cheers Kari. "Go, Kari... just win this pot luck bet for us. Our money was on the line."

"Too easy for me to throw that?" Kari smiles as she directly throws her dart into the target bull's eye which makes the latter lost.

"Impossible... How come that girl can throw so fast? Darn it, I lost...?"

"All right, Kari..." Yuni shouted excitedly.

"I guess we can have fun at Club London. I need to wait for Rage about this." Emi smiled excitedly as Akira sighs seeing them happy as he thought.

_I think it's better if we get out of here. Otherwise, we're gonna get caught by some cops._

Therefore, both Rage and Retsu are riding the motor boat and they discover a pirate ship just docked at the center of the ocean waters which is not far from the port.

"This is weird... why is their boat just parked on the ocean waters rather than in the port?" Rage said as he scratches his head.

"I guess that they parked here. So that they would be undetected by the coast guards or cops." Retsu said knowing of their presence.

"I had no idea why they kidnapped Bass? What are they planning!?"

"We'll find out if we take an espionage." Retsu said smirking as Rage agrees.

Retsu uses the rope to climb on the pirate ship as both manages to climb up and they saw people are wielding with dirks.

"So grandfather was right... these guys are pirates?" Rage whispered knowing of their presence.

"Bass must be inside of their ship. She must be being held captive by their leader."

"You mean to say, the leader of the pirates was their captain, But who?"

"We'll check it out if we beat these guys?" Retsu said silently as Rage agrees.

The two pirates noticed someone's presence, Behind them, both Rage and Retsu manages to knocked them off with a headbutt as they infiltrate the ship in a quiet ambush. They easily incapacitate most pirates and they heard someone's voice in the captain's cabin.

"I guess, capturing that girl would give us a lot of money for my ship mates." The captain said as the native brunette girl in an headdress angrily scolds him.

"Don't you know what you're doing? Abducting a woman is illegal? You think you would get money for those?"

"Relax, Sa-Ja... I'm not gonna get caught by most of the police in here. Cause these guys would be down with my shipmates?!" The captain said smirking as both Rage and Retsu overhearing of this.

"Did you hear that, Reiji? I think that voice must be their captain of this ship and also has a woman in his side." Retsu whispered as Rage remembers how he and Izam are fighting each other for small things as he replies silently.

"I just remember the way the captain talks, Retsu. It reminds me of Izam when he tries to bicker me for small things."

"We have to find Bass, Reiji. Let's go!" Retsu said as Rage agrees as they continued to find Bass.

Meanwhile, Bass was being held captive by the pirates and heard some noises coming from the barracks and knowing that there a fight as she thought.

_What kind of noises is this? If only someone would rescue me for this?_

However, both Rage and Retsu manage to found her in time and she was later relieved to see them.

"Rage, Retsu... how did you two get in here?"

"We came here to save you, Bass." Rage smiled happily as Retsu easily hacks the electronic lock with the use of his mini computer to unlock it.

"I never seen they locked you up in a ship dungeon. Electronic locks are easy to unlock."

As Retsu finally unlocks the cage and Bass finally frees from being captive and warns at both of them.

"You need to be careful, their ship captain is a troublemaker. He uses his men to abduct me and held in ransom."

"It seems that their captain has a struggle between them." Rage said calmly as he tells them. "We gotta go, I just don't like someone is trying to cause trouble."

The trio manages to escape the ship as both Rage and Retsu manage to subdue the pirates with their fighting moves. However one of the pirates warns their captain about them.

"Sir, someone tries to release the girl in the dungeon?"

"What!? This is impossible, there's no way someone is barging our ship." The captain said as he gritted his teeth and Sa-Ja noticed his anger.

The trio manage to get out of the ship barracks with the song "La Copa De La Vida" has been played, as both Retsu and Bass jump onto the motorboat as Rage takes down most of the pirates with a punch and kick combos.

"Reiji, you have to jump here, hurry!" Retsu shouted as Rage begins to jump on the motorboat with them. Suddenly the captain of the pirate arrive and attacks him with his saber which he blocks it with both hands.

"What the!?"

"I've never seen you before? You manage to block my weapon with both of your hands." The captain said as he introduces himself. "My name is J.C. and I'm the captain of my pirate crew!"

J.C. charges Rage with his saber as the latter avoid the sword slashes as he takes down J.C.'s pirates one by one who attempts to ambush him as he gets the dirk from one of his pirates after he knocks it down with a kick as both begin to clash with their swords as both Retsu and Bass watch them.

"This fight is going to be deadly for him to do it?" Bass said worried as Retsu replies.

"Looks like Reiji becomes serious to fight their captain. But this captain appears to look like Izam in that manner."

Both men continues to clash in a sword fight as Rage manages to knock J.C.'s saber and knocks him off with a powerful kick to his face sending him in a little distance. J.C. becomes angered from being defeated by him as he stands up and wants to fight him.

"Darn it, I can't believe that I would be lose with the likes of you?!" J.C. said angrily gritted his teeth.

"That frustrated look of yours, doesn't impress me a lot." Rage said smirking as he angrily reminds him of his rival Izam. "With that kind of behavior, you're just remind me of someone that I knew who hated me so much? But I won't let you get away for kidnapping a woman who does not do anything to you and your pirate crew."

"What did you say!?"

"If you want to beat me then it's not a brawl or the sword fight? But it's a dance contest." Rage said finally challenged J.C. to a dance contest as he tells him. "If you determined to beat me in this upcoming second EXTREME competition then it's going to be tough dance fest?!"

"Fine then... I'm going to defeat you on that challenge." J.C said finally accepts Rage's challenge as he wants to know to he is. "And just who the hell are you?"

"I'm Reiji Itoh everyone's calling me Rage because of my bad temper as well as the protecting leader of this city." Rage finally introduces to J.C. as his pirates attempt to attack him as he manages to defeat them and jumps into the motor boat with Retsu and Bass on board.

"Enjoy while it's last, Rage?! I'm gonna defeat you on that dance contest for messing my pirate crew and my ship?! I will never forgive you?!" J.C. angrily yelled at Rage who finally boards the motorboat with Retsu and Bass as they escape.

"J.C. I guess this dance contest looks interesting." Sa-Ja said as he replies finally have a vendetta against Rage.

"Just you wait, Rage. Since my plans is ruined because of you, I'm going to beat you down in that contest."

At Club London, the trio finally reunite with Emi, Yuni, Kari, and Akira and Bass explains to them about what happened.

"You mean to say that you were kidnapped by some pirates?" Emi reacted shockingly and Bass tells her.

"That's right, Emi... The pirate's captain is also from your country. I believe that he has a grudge towards Rage by now."

"Don't tell me that Rage got a fight from that weird pirate dude? Now that's a ridiculous fight." Yuni commented as Akira tells her.

"I think that guy is the same level as Izam, Yuni. Don't forget that those two are always arguing for small things."

"Listen guys, the upcoming second EXTREME competition is going to announce soon. We're gonna prepare for the competition?!" Rage said smiling.

"Reiji, don't forget that second EXTREME competition is the last competition for the pairs. You need to be ready too." Retsu said telling him.

"Right, I hate to lose that competition since this is the last competition for the pairs. We're gonna win." Yuni said finally renewed her confidence to win the competition.

"I'm sure both Drum and I can win too." Bass said calmly.

"We can practice dancing tomorrow. Let's do this, guys."

"YEAH!"

Everyone finally decides to practice dancing before the upcoming second EXTREME competition as Akira also agreed to them and becomes aware of their main adversaries as he thought.

_This contest would be the last competition for the pairs. However, the mafia group are still lurking around in the city We have to be aware of their movements, everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*The fight scene between Rage and J.C. with his pirates is a reference on a bloody fight between Tifa and Hayate with his ninjas in Dead Fantasy V.

*Everyone (except Bass, Johnny, Jenny, J.C. Sa-Ja, Astro, Charmy, Robo2001, Princess Zukin and Baby-Lon) appear in their alternate outfits in DDR EXTREME 2/STRIKE.

*J.C.'s pirate ship is based on Kraken's ship in the anime and game series, Power Stone

*The title of the chapter is a reference to the latest mobile game app, "The Clash of Clans"


	5. Boys over Popularity

**Chapter 5: **_Boys over Popularity_

At Burning Dome, we can see all the audience and gamers are watching Team Burning's dance practice which consists of Rage and Emi as they dance the song "Butterfly (Upswing Mix)". Emi plays in Light while Rage does the Heavy which they practice their own dance moves to show it to them. After the song ends, they made a round of applause as Emi got a AA while Rage got a grade of AAA which he perfect the song since in the 3rd Competition.

"Wow, Rage... You're getting fired up on our practice today." Emi complimented as Rage replies.

"Yeah... I tried so hard to get a AAA on that song. The last time when I play that, I just got AA or a SS in the 3rd dance game."

Suddenly other audiences are amazed to see the gamers are playing the 5th Tekken game or known as Tekken 5 where all the audience are surprised to see their match fights.

"Oh my God?! A lot of audience seem to like watching fighting games than our dance performance." Emi said pointing out about the new game as Rage tells her.

"I know someone would play that beat up game. Come on, Ems, we better find out. who's playing that silly fighting game."

Both then tries to move the audience and to find out it was Retsu was playing Tekken 5 and uses Jin Kazama in the game fighting against Craig Marduk.

"Retsu, what are you doing here? Playing that same old Tekken game again? And you keep on using same guy from the fourth game?"

"He's pretty good to use, Reiji? Now that he has additional moves to his arsenal now." Retsu smiled showing his obsessions in Tekken games. "I already finished the fifth game after it was released today. I've never seen Jin would win in the 5th tournament for the third time and becomes the young head of the Zaibatsu."

"I'm amused Retsu, you actually finished this game already. My brother just playing that if he has a free time. He actually cleared the few characters in that game." Emi smiled cheerfully

"In Jin's case, his devil form' ending is pretty hideous. Both of his gauntlets manage to break by itself just to transform into his hideous form. But most of his antics sometimes is always involved with the Mishima family being bound up in a rocket by his grandfather along with his father and his great grandfather." Retsu said smirking as he continues to show his obsession to his favorite character. "The most thing he gets into trouble was from his relative Asuka whom he accidentally bumped into her big breast by accident which results her to knock him down in a large rock with a straight punch without warning. That guy sometimes is unaware of himself."

"Wow, Retsu... You're pretty amazing. You really did know about what happened to the other characters' involvement and also their endings too." Emi smiled to him as the Jin character beats Craig in two wins as he goes in a win animation by crossing both of his arms as he heavily breathes while closing his eyes. Rage became dismayed to his obsessions as he angrily tells him.

"Uhm... Retsu. I think you're very concentrated on that Tekken game. You're giving me a migraine when you keep on saying those things?!"

After that, the trio found a dossier of the popular male competition which is being held in DDR City. Retsu continues to make thesis from his laptop while both are eating snacks after their dance practice.

"So this dossier is a popular competition for the guys, huh. I can't wait to become a popular guy in DDR City." Rage said smiling wanted to compete in the popularity contest.

"I guess a lot of guys are also compete in that contest too." Emi said telling him.

"Not to worry, Ems. Cause I'm gonna win that contest so that all the girls in DDR City will like me?!" Rage gladly smiles in a confident manner as the Hurley Twins, Johnny and Jenny came to see them as Johhny commented on Rage's word.

"The girls wouldn't like you if you're showing your overconfidence, Rage."

"Huh? Johnny why are you here? Don't tell me that you're gonna compete that contest too?!" Rage said angrily raising his brow.

"I already made up my mind to enter that contest. The girls would definitely like me because I'm good with the ladies."

"You think you're good enough to like the girls? You're just being too arrogant?!" Rage said mocking him as Johnny becomes angered by this.

"Say that word again, Rage?"

"How about now!?"

"Rage, calm down... You can't just fight because of the contest. You need to be patient." Emi said trying to calm him down with his temper.

"I guess those two are starting to heat things up. That contest seems to be very competitive." Jenny shrugged as the two are glaring each other as Retsu joins in and he comments.

"You two are just acted like two dogs are growling each other for a fight."

"What did you say!?"

"I know all the girls would like me because of my good looks and my computer skills." Retsu said snobbishly while typing his thesis from his laptop. "The girls wouldn't like the two of you, if you keep on bragging yourselves about being popular in the contest."

"Grr... You're far more snobbish, Retsu. You're down right egotistic?!" Rage said angrily to him.

"Yeah... You think you can challenge us in popularity contest, huh?" Johnny said raising his brow from his comments.

"...You guys sometimes are both idiots to compete in the popularity contest." Retsu commented snobbishly making both Rage and Johnny furiously annoyed from his words.

"All right, Retsu! I had enough of your arrogance?!"

"You're gone too far this time for calling us idiots?!"

The trio continues to make a heated argument about winning the popularity contest which forces both Emi and Jenny to watch them arguing as she suggested her.

"Emi, I think it's better if you should tell Yuni about this."

"I guess you're right."

Meanwhile at the Verse Resthouse, Yuni was shocked after hearing of what Emi says about the male popularity contest in DDR City while Kari is with them for a visit.

"What!? You mean to tell me that those three are fighting for the contest?"

"That's right... Rage was very pissed by the time Johnny decides to join up the contest." Emi said telling her.

"Hmmm... Perhaps, Retsu also competes that contest too. I like to see him winning."

"We can't just fight because of that, Yuni. We're going to get trouble if we do that." Emi replied plainly as Kari tells them.

"I hate to say this, both of you. Most of the guys are trying to compete in the popularity contest. Except for their actions, though."

"Who side are you on, Kari? I know Johnny likes you but you keep on rejecting his advances." Yuni angrily said in a bratty manner as she replies blushing.

"I don't like him, Yuni. He always rides in with the all of the girls. He's just totally stupid."

"My boyfriend's gonna win, I'm sure of it."

"No way, Retsu can win."

When Emi and Yuni are bickering each other in whoever wins the male popularity contest, Akira becomes terrified to see them arguing as half of his face is shown while having his arm crossed as he coldly states.

"These guys are nothing more but to fight like children."

The girls were shocked to his comments as Yuni angrily confronts her bodyguard.

"Akira, you shouldn't make comments about our arguments with Emi, alright?"

"How can I make comments if you girls keep on fighting for small things?!"

Kari noticed something about Akira as she tries to check upon him which makes the latter got panicked as both Yuni and Emi stopped arguing.

"Girls, I think I found a solution."

"What kind a solution was that, Kari?" Yuni retorted angrily.

"The most important thing to win the male popularity contest is some girls are very interest towards tall and handsome guys." Kari said calmly to both of them which makes Akira blushed.

"Uh...? Are you actually talking about me, Kari?"

"No, Akira... What I did to you was just an example? That's why I check upon you." Kari said telling him as she explains to both Emi and Yuni. "One of my classmates told me that some girls like tall and handsome guys who is very serious but a bit strict as well as being a nice and cute guy. Not just about other guys are pretty confident to win the contest."

"Oh... she has a point." Yuni nodded as Emi replies.

"I know for sure that all the girls would be afraid of my boyfriend."

"Those three sometimes really need to pay attention." Kari said became disappointed on the three guys as Yuni has a plan.

"I have an idea... How about we let Akira to join in the popularity contest!?"

"But Johnny is one inch away from him." Emi said knowing of their height as Yuni tells her.

"Like Kari says, girls like tall and handsome guys. They maybe have non-Japanese guys are competing in that contest but he can."

When Yuni tries to say to let her bodyguard join the contest, they noticed that he left without a word making Yuni blames Kari for her topic.

"Kari, this is all your fault because of your topic. Now that he left us behind?"

Outside of the resthouse, Akira knows how the girls are talking about the male popularity contest. He tries to think what he should do as he thought.

_I guess Yuni tries to let me enter into the popularity contest. Rage seems to enter that contest too. Perhaps, I'll try to enter that contest. I need to put myself to the test just like in every competitions with me and Yuni did._

With that Akira goes out of the resthouse and decides to enter the popularity contest without the girls' knowledge.

In the afternoon before the begin of the male popularity contest, the girls including both Jenny and Alice are going to watch the contest.

"Thank God that you're going with us to watch the contest, Alice." Emi said cheerfully as Alice shyly replies.

"Yeah... I can't wait to see who's going to win the male popularity contest."

"Listen girls... I have a bad feeling."

"What is it, Kari?" Emi asked as Kari answers.

"I heard about the girl who cheated to win in the pageant show but the real winner is a slow but amateur girl. By the time she was coronated. All the audience are walking away and the EMC tells them to stay to finish the event."

"Wow that girl is a cheater I guess..." Yuni commented.

"We have to be careful, those guys and the manager are from Warning Productions. These guys from the biggest production company are setting up every popular people who works with them to making their dirty work for fame. This is why that company ends up disclosing after they sabotage the whole pageant." Kari warned as she tells them. "I guess that one of the contestants would be one of them."

"Now that's a dirty tactic for those guys." Yuni said angrily as Jenny shrugged.

"I guess Rage and Johnny are being unaware of this."

Therefore, they found Akira who just left the resthouse without telling them as Yuni scolds him from his actions.

"What took you so long, Akira? We've been looking for you anywhere in this city?"

"Sorry about that, Yuni." Akira said apologizing to the girls. "I just registered to enter the male popularity contest."

"What!? You supposed to tell us about it not to keep us in secret?!" Yuni said angrily to him as Kari tells her.

"I guess that he's really serious to compete in that contest."

"I already saw Rage, Johnny and Retsu's name imprinted on the registration." Akira said as he smiles while closing his eyes. "I guess that I'm the last competitor on that contest."

"Akira, you need to watch one of the contestants. I can sense something sinister is going on the contest." Kari warned as he replies.

"Hmmm... I saw the name "Miko Kusanagi" imprinted on the registration. But according to the registration staffs. That person is from Warning Productions."

"No way, he's from the biggest company?!" Emi reacted shockingly.

"Yes he was... But I've never seen this company can make dirty tactics to win the contest." Akira said as he seriously tells them. "Since I'm the last contestant, I need to observe other contestants who has an attempt to win so quickly."

When the popularity contest is held at the Grand Central Park in DDR City, all the girls including a few boys are watching in whoever wins the contest. At the backstage, we can see Rage, Johnny and Retsu are peeking the audience and became excited about the contest.

"It looks the girls are gonna watch us today." Rage smiled as Johnny tells him.

"I can't wait to see the girls are gonna like me."

"There's a lot of contestants are here too." Retsu said pointing out fellow male contestants which makes the two were shocked by this.

"Dang, there's too many of them." Rage reacted angrily.

"...I'm not tolerate for them?" Johnny sighed to them.

As the male popularity contest is already started, the host of this contest is none other than both Naoki and Lady as they start of the show.

"Greetings, everyone and welcome to the annual DDR City male popularity contest!"

"And now let's start of this competition." Lady said smiling. "We're gonna introduce 20 boys competing in the contest. Our first contestant is Ryuji Tanaka."

All the girls are surprised to see the contestants are introduced themselves especially to Rage, Johnny, Retsu and Akira.

"Wow I've never seen these guys are very cool looking." Emi commented as Yuni nudges at her.

"Hey, Emi... I think you're boyfriend is next?"

"Entry number 13, Reiji Itoh..." Lady said as Rage finally shows up and intoduces himself to the audience.

"Hi girls, Reiji Itoh here and please to meet you."

Emi became surprised after seeing her boyfriend but the girls appear to be afraid of him from his appearance as she thought.

_Oh Rage... your introduction make the girls afraid of you._

"Entry number 14, John Hurley."

"Hello girls, my name is John Hurley but you may call me Johnny. I want all of you will give me some full support. Thank you."

"Our next contestant is entry number 15, Retsu Kageyama."

"Hello everyone and my name is Retsu Kageyama and I like to give me some moral support. Thank you very much."

"Wow... Retsu is pretty modest when he speaks." Yuni said as she lowers her head as Jenny tells them.

"I think this Kusanagi fellow looks like an actor."

"Here is entry number 19, Miko Kusanagi."

"Hi everyone my name is Miko Kusanagi and I can't believe to compete in this contest. I need your support to win the contest. I'm counting on you everyone, thank you so much."

"What a nerve of that guy? I kinda hate him a lot?" Emi reacted angrily as Yuni tells him.

"It's just reminds me when my parents became rich and famous."

"And last contestant is entry number 20, Ryo Kongoji." Lady said as all the girls were surprised to see Akira in appearance which they became crazy over him as the latter became nervous to see them.

"Wow, Lady... it looks like the last contestant became nervous with the audience." Naoki said telling her as Kari gasped to see him nervous.

"I almost forgot..."

"What is it, Kari?" Yuni asked as she answers.

"The most thing that Akira hates is crowded people."

"Wahhh...? You should inform us about it earlier...?" Yuni said angrily to her as Akira becomes terrified at first to see the most of the girls are crowded to watch him on stage as he thought.

_Come on... you don't have to be nervous. It's just a contest... you need to show up to the audience not to stand like a stone to everybody._

"Uh... My name is Ryo Kongoji but you may call me as Akira as my nickname. I'm 20 years old and this is my first time to be invited in competing this annual event. I'll try my best in this popularity contest. I ask for everyone of your support!"

All the girls are giving him a round of applause and Kari noticed how he speaks which Yuni was impressed to her bodyguard.

"I've ever seen my bodyguard is a smooth talker."

"Hmmm... he seems to use his other name rather than his real name?" Kari said knowingly of his actions.

"Really?" Emi said as Kari replies.

"Well... I guess..."

"That name looks good." Alice smiled shyly.

At the backstage, Akira becomes relieved after introducing to most of the audience. Therefore, he overhears other contestants are talking about him and his appearance.

"I've never seen that guy is taller than us."

"That Kongoji appears to be a tough contestant."

"Hey Miko..." One of the contestant said as the latter angrily keeps away from them as he pretends to be nice at them.

"Oh, forgive me... That tall guy needs to be stay out of the contest." Miko said as he mocks Akira to them. "You see that guy can't fit on the back door because he's way off the hook to the girls and he's too tall to fit inside the room..."

Akira angrily gives Miko a dirty look while overhearing of their conversation.

"Calm down...? The girls wouldn't love you if you act like that personally." One of the contestants said as they leave while Akira backs away as he thought.

_I see... so this Kusanagi fellow is much like Izam in person. Mock me if you want? Then I will expose your actions and your company for causing a lot of trouble._

"And now for the talent portion?!" Naoki announces the talent portion of the contest.

We can see all the contestants are showing their talent skills as Rage demonstrates his street dance moves which he practices with Emi at Burning Dome. Later Johnny also showing his dance moves to everyone like a Disco bar and Retsu showing his talent of poetry. However, Miko shows his acting talent.

"Now it's entry number 20 is Ryo Kongoji. Now let's see his special talent." Naoki said happily as Akira finally shows up and most of the girls like to show his talent which he's a bit nervous on stage.

"...Hey girls." Akira said smiling as the girls are screaming for him as he finally tells them his talent. "Uhm...I'm a bit nervous for all of you to see my talent. I guess my real talent is dancing!"

When the song "ZETSUBOUTEKIDA!" has been played, Akira is demonstrating his newly improved dance moves which all the girls likes to see him doing different kinds of street dance exhibitions. He does use the street dance manuevers which Rage and the other guys could not do this move. Therefore, he dances in a different beat with a jazz routine in three different moves and going for two dragon kicks in a spin and lastly he finally shows more dance movements as he dances in a manner of street dancing with a dragon kick and a spinning front kick and going for another dance exhibition routine after this he does his own routine as he practiced and goes back to the same routine from the beginning and goes for a final pose after performing the first routine. Making all the girls are cheering for him. Retsu actually watches his performance while at the backstage and knowing that he's going to win.

"Amazing performance, entry number 20. What a nice surprise!?" Naoki shouted happily to Akira's dance performance as he cleans up the sweat on his forehead as all of the girl audiences are praising him with full support.

"Wow, Yuni... looks like your bodyguard is getting pumped up today." Jenny complimented as Yuni happily replies.

"I had no idea... he becomes too serious to take on this contest."

"I'm amused that Akira is improving his dance performance. I guess Rage does not have those movements yet." Emi smiled cheerfully as Alice replies.

"Yeah... I guess he has to try those movements."

"It seems that the votes are going to be held tomorrow." Kari said as she tells them. "But we have to be aware too. I know for sure the Warning Productions would anything dirty like in the beauty pageant."

At the backstage, Akira keeps on eavesdropping on Rage, Johnny and Retsu who are discussing about the tomorrow's votes. However, he saw Miko became so pissed after seeing all the girls like him as well as he thought of wanted him to take him out of the entertainment industry which he talks to the manager.

"You don't have to worry? I have some part time workers are totalling the votes. I assure that you will win, is that right?" The manager said seriously.

"I'm sure that I'm going to be the star of DDR City, hahahaha!" Miko said as he laughs maniacally as Akira gives them another dirty look which he discovers their motives of sabotaging the whole contest as he thought.

_So this is their plan after all? Going to sabotage the whole contest similar to the previous pageant. So that Miko will win personally by cheating? I'm not gonna let them do it? I'm going to expose their actions no matter what? _

Back at the Verse Resthouse, Emi and Yuni are trying so hard to make vote letters 24/7 which Akira explains to Kari about their motives.

"I see... So this is their motives, huh? The same ones as they did in the beauty pageant."

"I overheard of what they say? They have part-time workers in their production company is to make someone's vote cards into their own." Akira said as he angrily raises his brow after being mock by Miko. "That Miko really needs to teach him a severe lesson."

"You need to relax, Akira. I know your angry because of their mockery, huh?" Kari said telling him. "We're gonna go to the voting ceremony of the contest tomorrow. I also hate cheaters to win the contest."

"I guess you girls are giving me full support." Akira said as he smiles to see their efforts.

The next day, the girls finally arrive at the Grand Central Park where the news reporter are reporting about the male popularity contest.

"So, Yuni how many letters you send today?" Emi asked cheerfully as Yuni replies as she shows both of her hands have bandages on it.

"300,000 postcards, Emi. I guess that you voted your boyfriend, huh."

"I know... but he would get mad if I didn't vote him." Emi said telling her as Jenny and Alice arrive to see them.

"Alice is also tries so hard to make letters. I can't wait to see my bratty little brother of mine would win the contest."

"I also make 300,000 postcards too. You know how stressing we did yesterday." Alice smiled while closing his eyes as Akira arrives to see them.

"Wow... you really did your efforts, Yuni especially you too Alice."

"Akira, I thought that you're in the backstage with the other contestants?" Emi wondered.

"It's not yet started, Emi." Akira said as he happily tells her. "I know for sure that Rage, Johnny and Retsu are also here in the backstage. Trying to be happy if each of them wins?"

"Even though, you're my bodyguard. You need to try your best, okay." Yuni said cheering him up which makes him blushed and becomes confident to win the contest.

"Uh... I'll try. I'm going to win this contest. I swear of it...!"

When Akira is showing his confidence to Yuni, Emi, Alice and Jenny, Kari noticed the assistant manager from Warning Productions is carrying a sack of vote letters. Knowing of their dirty tactics, she tells Emi to go with her.

"Emi, I want you to come with me, now!" Kari said seriously as Emi replies.

"Okay..."

"Oww... why does the two of you are growing impatient?" Yuni said in a bratty manner as Akira knows something suspicious as he follows the two of them. "Akira, not you two..."

"It seems like something weird is going on?"

The assistant manager carries a sack of vote letters for the male popularity contest as Kari manages to throw her kunai directly to the sack as the pile of vote letters are fall to the ground.

"What the? The boss is gonna kill me for those?" The assistant manager said as he was confronted by both Kari and Emi.

"Your boss is more than a cheater than the amateur competitor?"

"Huh? You with these girls from yesterday." the assistant manager pointed out on the two of them as Kari asks Emi to see the vote letters.

"Emi, you need to check the letters."

Emi tries to check the vote letters and she found it was both Yuni and Alice's writing but there was another name were written on the back which is a shock to them.

"Oh dear God, there was another name written on the back." Emi gasped as Kari angrily mad to their actions.

"So this is the biggest production company's dirty trick, is that it? The same ones as you did in the previous contest? I will never forgive you and your staff for messing my friends' vote letters."

The assistant manager attempt to throw a dodge ball at them as Emi retaliates by swinging with her baseball bat in deflect as he was literally hit on the face and he tries to escape. The two girls pursue him until they got caught in their trap.

"What the?!"

"You girls are definitely picky to win." The manager arrives the scene and becomes arrogant to see them caught in their net. "I want Miko to win that contest. That's why I have my motives to make him a star."

"You're ungrateful bastard?! You can't do the same tricks as previously. All the people will be angry by this." Emi said gritted angrily as the manager replies while putting the cigar on his mouth.

"Well... you small girls are just being small fry. But Miko is going to win for our sakes."

The girls became angered to their dirty tactics until he was gunpointed by Akira who is behind him while wielding his handgun after he knocks his assistant manager down.

"I don't think your plans are far from over, old man. Now I know what motives are you going to do at me."

"Uh... You're much bigger as Miko?" The manager panicked while being hold up both of his hands while having a cigar on his mouth as Akira gives him another dirty look which he angrily states.

"If you dare to mock me because of my height? Just like your weak and amateur contestant of yours who wants to end my job to think it's my entertainment career. You don't know that I'm from the strongest unit in my country and I mostly hate people are cheating?!"

With that, Akira angrily knocks the manager from the back of his head and grapples him down to the ground in reversal and intensively hurt his arm. Kari manages cut off the net with her kunai as she and Emi got free and seeing that Akira was here to save them.

"Emi, you need to call the cops, right now!" Akira yelled seriously as Emi agrees in a nod as she goes to call the police and Kari knows they were in trouble.

"Akira, how did you know that we were here?"

"I just followed the two of you after you sensed something suspicious before the start of the show." Akira said in a serious voice as he gives a dirty look on the incapacitated manager. "The most thing that I don't like is people are making cheat in the contest aside of being crowded people."

"I see... Yuni and Alice are trying so hard to make those letters and they sabotage by them."

"Kari, You should inform the production staff about their cause. I know for sure that someone would be disqualified in the contest because of this." Akira said as Kari agrees.

Back at the backstage, Rage, Johnny and Retsu are watching the news about the incident happening in the contest and seeing the proof of Warning Productions' motives where both managers are arrested and Miko was disqualified on the contest which is a surprise on the trio.

"Wow... I've never seen contestant number 19 is out of the contest?" Rage said surprisingly as Johnny nods.

"I guess that he was disqualified after involving the sabotage of the vote cards."

"He was definitely unfortunate for him to win." Retsu commented in a deep voice as Emi and Jenny arrive to see them.

"I can't wait for the votes will be released." Emi smiled cheerfully.

"Ems, what are you doing here? Rage smiled happily brags her to win. "I'm gonna win this contest."

"Don't forget that I'm also gonna win." Johnny said telling him.

"I think the show is already started."

"Okay, everyone... It's time to show the votes in whoever wins this contest." Naoki said as he shows the votes of the contestant as the first top reaches a million votes.

"Wow it's amazing that he got 1,257,620 votes." Lady said amusing as she continues to say. "Looks like all the girls here in DDR City seem to like these results."

"And now the winner of this male popularity contest with the total of 1,257,620 votes." Naoki smiled as Lady gives him the card as he read. "The winner of the annual male popularity contest is... Ryo Kongoji!"

As all the crowd gives a round applause to the winner as the other side Yuni, Alice and Kari are trying to push Akira in the stage.

"Akira, you don't have to be panicked because of crowded people, all right." Yuni said scolding him.

"Uhm... I can't show to everyone that I'm nervous, Yuni." Akira reacted as Alice tells him.

"Since you're the winner you have to show yourself to everyone."

"You're being tough on the outside but inside you're being a coward. Now come on and do it... " Kari said as the trio pushes him away as he stands up and to see all of the crowd are cheering for him.

"Uh... Hi everyone..." Akira said as he shyly laughs.

"What!? So Ryo Kongoji was Akira? I don't believe this...?!" Rage yelled shockingly as he lowers his head.

"I actually knew it. He's the last contestant after us. I guess that he's very nervous on the crowd right now." Retsu smiled finally accept his defeat as Johnny replies.

"Yeah, you're right... he's way too nervous on the crowd."

All of the crowd are cheering for Akira after winning the contest as being the popular male of DDR City as he smiles to see the crowd while being nervous as he thought.

_Oh well... I guess the crowd full of girls looks better than this one. But I still have to keep it to everyone that I dislike crowded people._

With that everyone continues to cheer and praise as the latter happily see them to praise him.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*This chapter is a play of GTO's Episode 28

*The manager and his assistant from Warning Productions makes his guest appearance in this chapter.

*Lady is now seen in her DDR FESTIVAL outfit

*Emi's fighting style is Baseball and Tennis

*Akira uses his full pseudoym name as "Ryo Kongoji" during this chapter. Although it was not his real name.

*All of Akira's dance moves is based on his appearance in DDR Ultramix 4.

*Akira becomes nervous when he sees crowded people are watching him on stage as both Kari and Yuni noticed his dislike of crowds. Aside from crowds, he also hates cheaters who cheats in any contest that he enters.

*The title of the chapter is a combination title between the Koreanovela's "Boys over Flowers" and Linkin Park's "Points of Authority"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the first filler chapter of my fanfic. The next chapter continues of what the mafia's next target which is J.C.'s partner Sa-Ja. This is will be coming soon.


	6. The Arab meets the Fandango

**Chapter 6: **_The Arab meets the Fandango_

Sa-Ja is seen at Port Bay where her partner J.C. and his pirates are looking for her. She smiles after seeing J.C. very angry. Suddenly, someone attempts to assassinate her as she manages to avoid the gunshot as she quickly escapes. One of the snipers are from the mafia organization which they targeted her.

The next day at the Verse Resthouse, Rage and Retsu went to see Akira from his room as the latter is seen fixing his black neck tie with white linings.

"Seems like you're gonna continue to guard Yuni again, Akira?" Rage said as Akira replies.

"It's my obligation to guard her, Rage. I hate if she attempts to sneak away in the resthouse frequently."

"You were lucky that you won the popularity contest. You were way too nervous when all the crowds are watching you on stage." Rage said in disappointment.

"To tell you the truth, Rage. Whenever I see many people in any places even I escorted Yuni to parties. I simply hate crowded people." Akira said calmly while he put on his black vest and showing his dislike of crowds.

"Your dislike is much worser than mine." Rage smiled happily. "I simply hate chores when my parents ask me in any errands."

"You two seems to talk about how we hate some things." Retsu said as he snobbishly mocks on both of them while showing his dislike of stereotypes. "I simply hate stereotypes. If Akira acts as an stereotypical bodyguard who is very strict to young girls while Reiji is a stereotypical hot-headed guy with a bad temper as always.

"Grr! Damn you, Retsu! You're FAR more snobbish!" Rage furiously yelled in annoyance.

"Yeah! You actually think of US as stereotypes?!" Akira also yelled angrily from his words.

"Actually, it's the way you two act...?" Retsu said pointing out of their actions as both noticed a reddish brown haired girl just trespassed in Yuni's resthouse.

"Wait a sec...? I recognized that girl?" Rage noticed someone as Akira knows trespassing is prohibited.

"Hey, she shouldn't trespass in here?"

Outside of her resthouse, Sa-Ja feels the breeze of the wind as she opens the mini-pod that she gets it from J.C. as dances in a arabic manner with the song "Genie in a Bottle" has been played. She does arabian dancing as two of her fans are shown in her sleeves with red and blue fans in her hands. Rage, Retsu, and Akira noticed her dance moves as she stopped when they saw her.

"Wow... I've never seen an exotic dance." Rage commented amusing as Retsu corrects him.

"That's Arabic dancing, Reiji. Not exotic."

"You must be Rage I presume. The one that J.C. has a grudge towards you." Sa-Ja said recognizing Rage as J.C's rival.

"How did you know that I was here? You must be the girl who keeps correcting J.C. in the captain's cabin." Rage said recognizing their conversation.

"I'm completely amused... You and that smart guy are the ones who rescue the girl that J.C. had kidnapped." Sa-Ja said smiling and she looked at Akira. "Who is this guy? He looks taller than J.C.?"

"Actually, you're not allowed to trespass at Yuni's resthouse, miss." Akira said raising his brow.

"Impressive... he's very strict as I thought." Sa-Ja said as she finally introduces herself. "My name is Sa-Ja. An arabian who travels in different countries and I was acquainted with J.C. and his shipmates."

"You mean to tell me that you left in J.C.'s ship?" Rage reacted to her actions.

"He needs to learn to be competitive not to fight physically against his opponents. That's my reason I left his ship that night." Sa-Ja said finally explains her reasons of leaving J.C's ship. "However, there was an unidentified man almost struck me with gunshots but I managed to escape. I saw their looks are much like modern soldiers."

"They're not soldiers, Sa-Ja." Retsu said telling her. "They're operatives coming from the mafia."

"What!? Not them again...?" Akira said knowing his grudge towards the mafia organization.

"Why does grandfather didn't inform us about it?" Rage said angrily raising his brow as Retsu's mini computer is lighted up in a green light as he picks it from his pocket of his khaki pants and he presses the button and to see the image of Rage's grandfather which is Garuda.

"Oh it's you, Sir Garuda..."

"Grandfather... you need to inform us about the mafia, okay? Drum is supposed to detect the enemy to make an action for us." Rage said scolding his grandfather as he angrily replies.

"Don't take that tone on me, ya jackass? He actually detected the last night's attack. Looks like the mafia are goin' aggressive to hunt the arabian girl down."

"So, Sa-Ja is their next target then... I guess J.C. is unaware of this trouble." Rage said seriously.

"That troublemaker is causin' mischief in the EMTI campus by the time I made a three day festival. I reckon he's lookin' for girl named Sa-Ja as well as you are, Reiji. Ya need to be careful, especially for the mafia too."

"Count on us, grandfather...?" Rage said in an confident manner.

"However, the mafia would take advantage if that girl goes with the pirate's captain? Be careful then..."

"Count on me with these two, Professor Garuda..." Akira smirked happily as he proudly tells him. "I'm sure if the mafia comes then they have to get through me first."

"All right, Akira... you will guide those two just in case. Now good luck..." Garuda said as he finally cut off from Retsu's mini computer.

"Akira, who's with Yuni this time in the resthouse?" Rage asked as Akira answers.

"Hmmm... you actually brought Emi along with Retsu and later afternoon it was Alice."

"I guess we tell them to go shopping in any malls whatever they want as the three of us will guard Sa-Ja." Rage suggested.

"Good idea..." Akira said finally agreed to Rage's suggestion as Retsu tells them.

"I think we need to visit EMTI, you two. Looks like J.C. and his mates are causing trouble in our college campus. I know for sure Sir Garuda would suspend the classes for the incident."

At EMTI campus, the trio discover the whole campus is causing chaos as other people are running away like a stampede which Retsu noticed the today's festival.

"That's weird... Why is everybody wearing the pirate get up?" Rage said in a serious tone of his voice as Retsu replies.

"I simply forgot... Sir Garuda just held a Pirate Festival."

"Oh crap!? Why would grandfather is making this activity like this?" Rage said raising his brow as Akira noticed most of the perpetrators are pirates led by J.C.

"You two... I think it's time to get serious. We have to stop them." Akira said telling them as he pulls out his handgun which Retsu tells him.

"Uhm... Akira... Don't you know firearms are not allowed inside the campus?"

"Uh...? I almost forgot about that?"

With that the trio hides for a moment the pirates are causing havoc in the festival as they saw a furious J.C. is looking for Sa-Ja as they ransacking the whole festival.

"Where are you, Sa-Ja?" J.C. said looking for Sa-Ja as he blames Rage for everything as he gritted his teeth angrily. "Damn that Rage. This is all his fault for losing my partner on purpose. Okay my mateys, Let's wreck that main building right here and now!"

After hearing of J.C. plan of wrecking the whole main building by ransacking, this angers Rage for his actions which Garuda noticed their troublemaking antics.

"That guy really needs to get his ass-kicked?! Nobody messes my grandfather's school!"

"Calm down, Reiji. We don't have time to deal with him." Retsu said and knowing of J.C. unawareness of Sa-Ja being targeted by the mafia. "He's totally stupid to think you kidnapped Sa-Ja. In fact, she was targeted by the mafia."

"When did you two encounter those strange people?" Akira asked as Rage angrily answers.

"That is when Bass was kidnapped by them. That J.C. seems to have a grudge match against me."

"You three... thank goodness you're here." Beechum finally came to see the trio and Retsu noticed he was hurt.

"What happened to you, Beechum? You got a lot of bruises?"

"Those pirates... they are wrecking the whole festival and their leader almost poked me with his sword."

"That's it! I already made a challenge to him. But now he's causing all the damage in my grandfather's school!" Rage said furiously as Akira drags the hood from his dark red hoodie jacket, stopping him.

"Rage, take it easy... How can we enter the main building if we're not in the same costumes as the others?"

"He has a point, Rage." Beechum said as he tells them. "Every festivals, Sir Garuda requires us to wear any costumes. But since it's a Pirate Festival, everyone requires wearing Pirate costumes."

At the auditorium in EMTI, Beechum was waiting for the trio to arrive while they get changed. He knows that J.C. and his pirates are causing havoc in the campus.

"Hey, Beechum... you have to see this?"

Beechum looked and was surprised to see Rage, Retsu and Akira in their pirate chic outfits which he was happily amazed by this.

"Wow, Rage... you're much like Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean and your spiky hair looks just like Sir Garuda's look."

"Not to worry, I guess those two are my back up mates. Just in case if we enter to the main building." Rage said smiling at Beechum.

"Haha...still confident as ever, Rage." Beechum said laughing as he comments "But your tall friend of yours is showing more of his muscles than the two of you."

"Huh?!" Rage and Retsu were shocked as Beechum points at Akira who wears a dark blue and red sleeveless pirate coat, white pants and wristbands and black high boots and a red orange bandanna on his head which they glared on him as he reacted on both of them.

"Rage, Retsu, what's wrong with your faces!? Oh well...I guess some other costumes doesn't fit on my size."

"He has a point, Reiji." Retsu said while facing at Rage as his costume resembles Will Turner and his full fringe is exposed on his black bandanna resembles MakubeX.

"Gosh, Retsu you are just like a teenage guy in the cartoon show and you look like him." Beechum said laughing as Rage tells him.

"So we can get in the main building now?"

At the main building in EMTI, the trio tries to investigate if the pirates are trying to sabotage the area. Retsu senses something as they were ambush by J.C.'s pirates which Rage and Akira fight them with their fighting moves. "Okay, you idiots... where is your leader?" Rage angrily asked as he takes one of the pirates down as Akira grabs one of the pirate's shirt and grapples him to the floor and he knocks them with a kick to the groin. However, Retsu was caught off the one of the pirate's in the sack as they ran away. Both manages to defeat the few pirates and they noticed Retsu is gone. "Oh no, Retsu..."

"He seems like he's been taken by them after we beat them out." Akira said and realizing of Rage's appearance. "I guess they think of him as you, Rage."

"I know exactly where he's been taken. We have to get Sa-Ja to go with us." Rage said became serious to rescue Retsu by J.C. and his pirates which Akira agrees.

At J.C.'s ship, Retsu is seen being bound below the pirate's flag pole which J.C. tries to questioned him as he mistakes of him as Rage due to both have the same brown hair and eyes.

"Okay, Rage... you need to tell me where Sa-Ja is?

"..."

"Speak up or my men will beat the crap outta you?" J.C. gritted angrily while grabbing his chin which Retsu snobbishly speaks.

"You're being weak minded fool like the others."

"Say that again?!"

"You're totally stupid, you know. Sa-Ja was safe and you don't know that she was targeted by our enemy." Retsu said with a serious look on his face as he angrily tells him. "Our enemy is much worser than you and your pirates do."

On the way to J.C.'s ship, Rage, Akira and Sa-Ja are riding the motorboat after hearing of what J.C. and his men did in EMTI.

"That J.C. sometimes he's very impulsive. I apologize for making J.C. and the others are causing chaos in your school and it's activities." Sa-Ja said apologizing as Rage tells her.

"It's not your fault, Sa-Ja. He's the one who needs to pay the damages for my grandfather's school as well as the festival."

"Rage, take a look..." Akira said as they looked behind him are three motorboats which they were pursue by the mafia group. "Those mafia are trying to pursue after Sa-Ja."

"This is ridiculous..." Rage said raising his brow as Akira is ready to prepare to shoot his handgun as he tells them.

"Rage, I want you and Sa-Ja to climb the ship. I'm going to deal with them."

"Okay, Akira... you can do it." Rage said as Akira shoots most of the mafia group with his handgun causing each of the boat to be bumped in explosion and both manage to climb the ship which he's going to ride the boat to deal with them.

Back at J.C.'s ship, Retsu is seen walking in a plank while being bound as he was pointed by one of the pirates.

"You people have no idea of what you did? Trying to let me walk in a plank?"

"Shut up hell up, Rage...? Now this is the end of you!" J.C. said smiling as a loud voice can be heard.

"Hey, J.C.! I guess you caught the wrong person that you think it's me!"

Rage and Sa-Ja are here on top of the ship sail behind him and J.C. was shock to see her return.

"Sa-Ja, you're all right and Why he is with you?"

"You're plainly stupid, J.C." Sa-Ja said as she scolds him. "Rage hasn't do anything to you, all right? He's here to save me from some gunners who attempt to attack me."

"You mean after you left us in the ship and I found you in the docks and ran away was actually you've been attacked." J.C. said shockingly as the mafia are attempting to kill Sa-Ja as someone shoots on the arm as it falls on the ground, unconscious. Rage and Sa-ja noticed the gunshot comes from Akira's handgun knowing that he survived the ordeal.

"Hey, Rage... Don't forget about me." Akira said as he smiles as he swings with the ropes as he shoots his handgun towards the mafia operatives to their heads, killing them as he manages to untie Retsu to get free.

"Good thing that you found me, Akira."

"We don't have time, Retsu... We're gonna fight them first." Akira said in a serious manner as both are ready to fight against the mafia as the pirates are also prepare to face them which is a shock to J.C. as both Rage and Sa-Ja manage to get down by swinging the ropes.

"Sa-Ja you have to hide in a safe place, hurry." Rage said as Sa-Ja agrees as she enter the barracks to hide and he is ready to fight the mafia group. "I told you, J.C. those guys are no better than you. Let's fight!"

When the song "My My My" has been played, Both Retsu and Akira manage to subdue them with their fighting moves as Akira shoots one of the mafia operative's head with his handgun. J.C. tries to fight with his saber knowing of what Sa-Ja was saying to him manage to knock them down with his fists as he wields a musket and shoots them. Rage then fight off most of the operatives with his fighting moves as he knocks them down in the plank as he falls into the ocean. Rage then throws the dirk on the operative's arm as it falls on the ground. J.C. realizes that revenge is not his answer to Rage's challenge as he knocks one of them to the that, one of the operatives escape the scene.

"I'd like to thank you for saving Sa-Ja from the gunners. But for you I still my grudge against you." J.C. said as he closes his eyes. "Well perhaps... for all of my mischief that I caused in that school of yours. I would accept and my mateys to gave us any punishment."

"It's not about me who's gonna pay all the damages, J.C." Rage said telling him. 'But my grandfather... he was the founder of his school..."

"What?! That school belongs to your grandfather?! No kidding...?!" J.C. said shockingly as Sa-Ja tells him.

"You should accept that punishment, J.C. You and your crew are the ones who wreck their school and their festivites. So you need to pay the damages that you have made."

"Hmph... all right, Rage. I let you win this time. But I'm gonna win this dance competition that you mentioned. This is my only chance to beat you." J.C. said and finally renewed his rivalry with Rage.

"Now that's settled..." Rage smirked nicely as he jumps off the ship as he landed on the motorboat with Akira and Retsu. "I'll be waiting for you, to face me in the upcoming second EXTREME competition."

As the trio leave his ship, J.C. became serious after letting his rival leave. Sa-Ja knows how those three are serious to protect her from being attacked.

Back in EMTI's auditorium, the trio saw all the people are having fun in the night pirate costume party and Emi, Yuni and Alice in their own pirate chic costumes are here to see them and became surprised to their Pirate costumes.

"Wow, Rage... you look like the Legendary pirate of the movie. What a nice surprise!?" Emi commented as Rage replies as he blushes.

"Nah, Emi... it was nothing..."

"Well, Akira... sounds like you're trying to show your muscles to the girls, huh?" Yuni said teasing him making Akira's cheeks became rosier.

"Uh... No... I didn't intend to do that, Yuni? I have nothing else to fit in other costumes because of my size."

"You look nice on that costume, Retsu." Alice said shyly as she wants to dance with him. "Is it okay if you wanna dance with me?"

"Sure... Alice..." Retsu smiled nicely as he goes with Alice for the dance as Garuda came to see them in a Captain Teague costume.

"Looks like this festival is goin' to take off until Sunday, everyone?"

"Grandfather, where's J.C.?" Rage asked as Garuda answers.

"Since they don't have money to pay the damages for ruining my school and the festival. They have some part time job to do here in this auditorium. These pirates are definitely real."

Rage looked to see J.C.'s pirates are working as waiters for the party as both J.C. and Sa-Ja are seen dancing on stage with their arabic dance moves.

"I guess J.C. is a dancer after all..." Rage said surprisingly as Garuda tells them.

"Yep, this red coated ship captain is havin' some fun to dance on the dance floor, hehehe..."

Afterwards, Rage and the group continues to have fun in the night pirate costume party inside the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*For the first time, Rage and the group are wearing their pirate chic outfits.

*Akira's pirate chic outfit resembles Trent's pirate outfit in the sixth season of Totally Spies but minor changes. The color scheme of his costume resembles the color from his alternate outfit in DDR EXTREME 2 as his pants are slim fit rather than being baggy and his high boots is similar to his futuristic boots from his fourth outfit in Ultramix 4.

*Retsu becomes a near copy of MakubeX of Get Backers due to his hairstyle and appearance as Beechum also mentions to look like him.

*Alice's pirate chic outfit resembles Elizabeth Swann' from the Pirates of the Caribbean series by Disney.

*The title of the story is based on J.C. and Sa-Ja's appearance in the game and a reference to the real life professional wrestler of World Wrestling Entertainment, Fandango and his former partner, Summer Rae.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now that Sa-Ja is saved by Rage and the group. Seems like the mafia look furious on their numerous failures. This next chapter is where Rage has a special talent that does not show to everyone including fellow dancers in the competition as well as being the next target by them. Have a good day, everybody...


	7. Rage's Special Talent

**Chapter 7: **_Rage's Special Talent  
><em>

That night on his apartment, Rage is seen practicing his street dance moves wearing his house clothes as also dance some hip-hop dance moves. Suddenly, he noticed someone tries to shoot him with a sniper rifle as he avoids the shots from the sniper rifle and hides at their backyard and became terrified by this as he thought.

_Darn it, this is the second time I was targeted again. Why these snipers are attacking me?_

After that he realizes that they were gone and seeing that his life was on the line knowing that the mafia are targeting him.

The next day in EMTI, Drum discovers the mafia's next target and knowing that Rage has been targeted by them as Bass came to see him.

"How's Garuda doing, Bass?" Drum asked as Bass sadly answers.

"I haven't seen him, Drum... He seems like he doesn't want to show it to him that Rage was their next target."

"Are you saying that Reiji has been targeted by the mafia?" Retsu arrives to see both of them in the Director's office and Drum was surprised.

"Oh, Retsu... I never knew you would be here so early today?"

"If you're saying that Reiji has been targeted? Then why you didn't inform Sir Garuda about it?" Retsu said scolding at him as Bass tells him.

"In fact, Garuda doesn't respond in our call. Especially, he does not want to know that his grandson has been targeted."

Back at the Student Council's office, Retsu became desperate after seeing the mafia is targeting his best friend and the protecting leader of DDR City. He discovers the leader had already ask by one of his operatives to eliminate Rage as he thought.

_So they were asked by their leader to get rid of Reiji? This must be their reason after we foiled their plans numerous times._

"Hey. Retsu... Reiji was here in the Director's office." Beechum said panicking as Retsu stands up and leave the office.

Retsu then noticed Rage was talking to both Drum and Bass and became angered to see his grandfather acts cowardly to save him which he knows that he's been targeted by the mafia. On their way to his apartment, He goes with Rage while walking back in the city.

"Thanks, Retsu... I was relieved by the time I went to EMTI." Rage said thankfully.

"It's all right, Reiji." Retsu said telling him. "At least I'm here to help you out."

"Retsu, I can feel that someone is trying to attack me last night. By the time I keep on practicing in the garage of my apartment." Rage said sadly as Retsu sensed someone from behind as he yells.

"Look out!" Retsu then tackles Rage to the ground as the gunshot coming from the sniper rifle. Both managed to avoid the shot as Rage scolds him.

"Retsu. Why did you tackle me?"

"You don't know that you were targeted by them?" Retsu reacted angrily and Rage noticed the mafia are gone after him.

"Let's run for it!"

Both Rage and Retsu run to safety as they avoid the gunshots from their machine guns and sniper rifles. Both then hides at the back door where it leads to Beechum's ice cream parlor as they were relieved for their safety.

"Phew, now that was a close call."

"I think the auditorium in EMTI would be our safe place for refuge." Retsu said telling him.

"Yeah... at least we're in Beechum's place." Rage said smirking.

"Come on, we have to get back in EMTI and fast. I'm sure the mafia will go after you." Retsu said as Rage agrees as he follows him back to EMTI.

Meanwhile inside the car, Yuni, Emi and Kari became frustrated after they ended up in a heavy traffic while Akira is behind the wheel.

"Akira, how long we can get through the mall? I had enough of this traffic." Yuni asked as Akira replies.

"It seems that traffic is gonna take it for an hour."

Suddenly, Yuni's cellphone has been rung and she receives the call coming for Retsu and she was surprised that he calls her.

"Retsu, why did you call me at this moment?"

"Yuni, we have a problem... Reiji is been targeted by the mafia. You need to inform Emi about this, okay. We're still at the auditorium in EMTI for refuge."

Yuni was shocked by his words as she urgently tells him knowing of their leader is in danger.

"Okay, Retsu... we're going to EMTI right away." Yuni said as she finally hung up her phone and Emi wondered.

"What's wrong, Yuni? You became serious all of the sudden?"

"Emi... Retsu just called and your boyfriend is in danger?" Yuni said telling her much to her shock.

"WHAT!? Rage is in danger?!"

"Akira... I changed my mind of going shopping. We're going to EMTI instead."

"As you wish..." Akira said calmly as he tells them. "But I can take shortcut from here..."

That night in EMTI auditorium, Rage became terrified while sitting at the stage floor and Retsu was waiting for the other four to arrive and he looked on his mini-computer which is the mafia are not yet present. Until the arrival of Emi, Kari, Akira and Yuni.

"It's about time..." Retsu said as Emi was worried for Rage.

"Rage, you should tell me if you have problems? What's going on!?"

"In fact, Ems... I was targeted by the mafia..." Rage answered sadly much to everyone's shock.

As they spend time in the auditorium, Yuni was very pissed after seeing Rage was targeted by the mafia as Akira was terrified in their situations.

"Those mafia creeps... How dare they plan to kill our friend and leader?"

"You need to calm down, Yuni. This is what I've been afraid of."

"How did grandfather didn't inform you about this, Retsu...?" Kari asked seriously as Retsu replies.

"Actually... Sir Garuda didn't want to see his grandson get killed? Drum had already convinced it but he rejected it."

Rage noticed his communicator is lighted up as he picks on his right pocket from his blue gray camoflauge capris as he clicks the button to see his grandfather's image.

"Grandfather, what do you want...?" Rage said sadly as Garuda replies.

"I heard about what happened that you almost hit with the mafia's heavy weapons. Thank God that yer okay."

"I really don't know what else to do. I can't just hide here and do nothing. I hate if my leadership go to waste."

"Listen, Reiji... your friends is able to help ya on yer problems. But I have to say this to you that distracting the enemy is yer primary strength." Garuda said telling him.

"Wait... grandfather... I just wanna talk to you..." Rage said as Garuda quickly hung up to his communicator as he loses his temper. "Dang, I hate to get myself being killed by them."

"That's it..." Retsu said finally have an idea to stop the mafia from killing Rage. "I think dancing is the right way to distract the enemy. Then either of us would beat them down for the count."

"Retsu..." Emi said calling his name.

"He has a point..." Akira said smirking while cracking his knuckles. "I guess fighting the mafia would be easy."

"Reiji is gonna dance in every move. That way we can knock those mafia guards down."

"So Rage... what dance move that you practiced?" Yuni asked in a bratty manner. "I know you keep on using street dance manuevers and break dancing techniques."

"Uh..."

"Are you keeping secrets towards us, Rage?" Emi reacted angrily as Rage finally reveals to them.

"Okay... you girls are scary when you get mad at me...? Before I was attacked by those mafia guys. I was practicing hip-hop dancing..."

"What!?"

"Are you saying that you were practicing hip-hop?" Retsu said became terrified to him.

"That's right... I added up to my street dance moves with hip-hop. That's why I don't want to show it to everyone." Rage said as Retsu knows he has CD on his dormitory.

"I never thought you practiced the same as the black bald guy who keeps hip-hop dancing with his abs." Retsu said in disappointment and Emi decides to help her boyfriend

"Rage... I'm going to join up with you. We're Team Burning, right."

"Ems..."

"We always practice dancing at Burning Dome. But this time if it's desperate, I'll help you." Emi said wanted to help him as Rage agrees as he renewed his confidence.

"Right... As long as my team will win."

"I'm coming along with you, Rage." Yuni said smirking. "I let my bodyguard to handle things with Retsu and Kari. I just love to dance in the real dance floor."

"Thanks Yuni... I owe you..."

"I guess it's time for us to prepare against the mafia, Let's do this?!" Retsu said smiling as Rage and the group does a battle cry.

At the underground facility in EMTI, a depressed Garuda who became upset after his grandson was targeted by the mafia as the angered Princess Zukin arrive to see him as she gives a slap to his face.

"Uh... What!? Princess Zukin... what did ya slapped me?" Garuda reacted angrily.

"Ms. Liana tells me to slap your face for being a coward, Mr. Garuda..."

"What!? She shouldn't done that...?" Garuda said while raising his brow as Princess Zukin angrily scolds him.

"I can't believe you, Mr. Garuda... You actually let your grandson to be killed by these armed men. What kind a old man that you act so cowardice?"

"..."

"Rage is your grandson... and you don't help him when he's in danger. You're a cold-hearted old man, WAAAHHHH?!" Princess Zukin said as she cries for his actions and Garuda stands up and knowing that his enemies wanted to kill his grandson and decides to help him.

"Just don't cry, Princess Zukin..." Garuda said stopping her from crying and wanted to help his grandson. "I'm totally stupid for lettin' my grandson to get killed by them. I finally detected that the mafia are goin' here in the EMTI campus."

"Huh!?"

"Ya need to call Robo2001, Princess Zukin..." Garuda said finally renew his bravery.

"Mr. Garuda... All right... I'll wake Robo up..." Princess Zukin smiled as she goes to wake Robo2001 with his capsule and Garuda became serious to see the mafia are here to kill Rage as he thought.

_All right, ya arrogant creeps... It's time for ya to be taken down by me. If ya dare to touch my grandson, then It's not gonna be easy!_

Back at the auditorium in EMTI, Rage is now seen wearing a white tank top, dark blue jeans with a brown belt to his waist and leather shoes. He also has a red and black shoulder bands in each side of his shoulders and a brown wraps in his left wrist while tieing a matching black headband on his forehead.

"Okay... I'm ready for this." Rage said smirking as Emi arrives to see him in a black collared tank top with a dark blue neck tie on her neck, green denim pants and white and black sneakers which is a surprise to him. "Ems, you look cute on that get up."

"Don't try to flatter me, Rage? I was trying to wear something similar to a rocker, haha..." Emi said jokily as Yuni arrives to see them in a white sleeveless shirt with yellow suspenders and a pink denim skirt but retains her black socks and brown shoes from her school uniform.

"I was lucky that I brought my casual clothes at my bag just in case if my school is already out."

"Wow, Yuni... you're very clever as I thought." Emi smiled happily as Rage watches as he heard some someone is calling him.

"Hey, Reiji... don't forget about us in here?" Retsu finally arrives along with Akira and Kari while wearing an indigo blue vest with a black sleeveless undershirt, matching indigo blue pants and black shoes as his hair flickers while wearing a blue cap.

"Nice get up you got there, Retsu! I like it so much...!" Rage exclaimed smiling as Yuni noticed both Akira and Kari are wearing in a soldier motif as she teases him.

"Wow, Akira... seems like you're showing your muscles over Kari, huh?"

"Wha... no I'm not, Yuni." Akira said as he blushes in embarassment as he wears a camoflauge tank top, olive green cargo pants and black and green combat boots. "Kari and I are just going to team up with Retsu to beat the mafia down and I'm also prepared to beat them out."

"You can tease him if you want to, Yuni." Kari said smiling as she wears a green vest under a white sleeveless shirt, dark green short shorts with a black kneepad to the left and brown boots while wielding both darts and kunais. "But I always prepare either my darts or my knives to directly throw at them."

"We're gonna call it "Dance with the Sweepers" in which your group will dance to distract the enemy while in my group are sweepers to beat the mafia soldiers down." Retsu said suggesting to Rage as he reacts.

"How can we dance to distract the enemy without a music? I shouldn't brought my stereo in my apartment."

"I'm gonna help all of you on your problems this time..." Beechum finally arrives wearing a Japanese combat engineer and as a pilot helmet with a goggles on his forehead. "If it comes to play the music then I can...?"

"Wow...Beechum your costume was amazing." Emi said amusing to his costume. "You're just like a samurai pilot."

"At least he can help us..." Yuni said smirking.

"All right, Beechum. You know your background." Rage smiled as Retsu detects the mafia are already here in the EMTI Campus as he warns him.

"You have to get ready, Reiji. They're coming."

"Okay, Protectors of DDR City! Let's beat the mafia down!" Rage yelled in a confident manner as they put their hands like a basketball time-out and they go for a battle cry.

Therefore, the mafia tries to hunt Rage until they enter the auditorium. However, the stage lights opens the whole auditorium stage and the whole place is covered with black out as Rage is shown in the middle of the stage. They tried to gunpoint at him from their rifles as he states.

"If you dare to shoot me then you guys prepared to get smacked down right here?"

Rage finally snaps his right finger as Beechum opens the stereo from the auditorium as the song "Slam" has been played. He dances the song in a solo dance routine as he uses the same routine as the ones Akira uses in the popularity contest. The mafia operatives tried to put him at gunpoint. One of them was easily dispatched by ninja blades coming from Kari and she shown wearing a visor during the black out as she knocks them down with her Krav Maga moves.

At the back side of the auditorium, other guards are been taken down by Akira as he shoots them with a Silencer gun and knocks them with his grappling techniques. On the other side, Retsu distracts the operatives as he disguised himself as Clark Still as he poses towards the mafia operatives.

"Hey... is that Clark Still?"

"Wrong answer..." Retsu said as he takes off his sunglasses and cap and knocks both operatives down with both punches and kicks as he corrects them. "The answer is Trevor Specey."

The operatives are shock of this ambush as the song changes to "Get Ready for This" which Emi and Yuni is with Rage as they dance in a manner of hip hop and club dance moves. Suddenly, Kari rushes towards the other mafia operatives with her fighting moves as she throws her ninja blades towards the upcoming operative rending him, unconscious as the latter attempt to kill with his knife. Kari dodges as she stabs him with his own knife and she kicks him to the chest to death. Other operatives are trying to get in the other door but was quickly intercepted by Akira with his fighting moves as well as he shoots them with his Silencer gun while Retsu dispatches most of the operatives with his fighting moves as he grabs his opponents face and lands face burst to the ground. However, one of the operatives attempting to shoot Rage which makes the latter was frustrated by this. Garuda later arrives with his bomber jacket tied on his neck and his pants have kneepads on it and his hair is tied in a bun with a white bandanna on his head as he swings the rope and knocks the operative down and Retsu was surprised by this.

"Sir Garuda..."

Garuda unleashes his fighting techniques against the mafia operatives with both punches and kicks as he headbutts them intensively then immediately tackles the other operative down with a killing blow as he commands Robo2001.

"Okay, Robo... Shoot whatever ya got?! Hit them with yer Rocket Explosive Punch to the incoming ones!"

Outside, Robo2001 is seen flying and detected the upcoming mafia operatives in the EMTI campus as he confirms Garuda's command.

"Command Sir Garuda confirmed... Activating Rocket Explosive Punch?!" Robo2001 finally unleashes the explosive punches towards the upcoming mafia operatives in explosion, eliminating them in the process.

Kari then saw the explosion knowing that her grandfather is helping them after all as another mafia operative attempts to kill her but was shot by Akira from his back up handgun.

"You should be careful, Kari."

"Now that's a good shooting..." Kari complimented to his shooting as both saw the mafia are retreating from the onslaught.

Rage was relieved as the lights on the auditorium are finally opened and Beechum saw Garuda is also here to help.

"Grandfather... I thought that you're gonna help us..." Rage said in frustration as Garuda apologizes.

"I'm sorry for bein' a coward, Reiji. I was just too stubborn not to see ya get killed by the mafia. But I managed to help ya whenever you were in danger."

"Mr. Itoh..." Emi said while watching the two of them as Yuni smiles to see them.

"At least the old professor apologizes Rage for being a let down."

"Professor Garuda... I'm impressed that you're here..." Akira said finally arrived to see them as Kari closes her eyes.

"Grandfather sometimes, he's too reckless..."

"Grandfather..." Rage said as he smiles while he angrily tells him while cracking his knuckles. "Since you save my life and almost get killed by the mafia freaks, I'm giving you a severe punishment."

At Beechum's ice cream parlor, Rage and the group are seen eating ice cream as he and Emi are eating chocolate parfait.

"Mmmm... the chocolate parfait is good." Emi said happily as she looked at Beechum. "I've never seen you owned a ice cream parlor in here."

"Gee... that's my dad's family business... Emi." Beechum said happily. "That's the time when both Rage and Retsu are beaten up by many girls led with a transexual dude."

"What!? Seriously?!" Emi said shockingly as Rage tells him.

"That's when you're not around, Ems... Retsu and I we ended up in a beating because of 'him' and his ladies."

"I just love the Banana Split... Mmmm..." Yuni said happily eats the Banana Split ice cream as Retsu and Kari are eating a single scoop.

"Well at least they pay us free desserts. Don't you think, Kari?" Retsu said calmly as Kari happily answers.

"I think this is our grandfather's punishment for nearly killed his own grandson."

"Well eat whenever ya want, It's my punishment for almost lettin' my grandson get killed, hahahaha..." Garuda said as he laughs maniacally while having bruises on his faces due to his grandson's punches and he looks at Akira who is not eating like the rest. "Hey Akira... Why don't you eat with them? This isn't like you?"

"Sorry, Professor Garuda... I'm on a diet. I just hate sweets and I need to maintain my physical shape..."

"Hehehe... Well I'll be damn... Ya actually let Yuni to eat many ice cream as she wanted to." Garuda said happily as Akira smiles.

"Yeah... At least she loves junk food."

Afterwards, the group celebrate for saving Rage from being killed by the mafia and much to Beechum's happiness that Garuda is gonna pay their ice cream after being beat up by Rage as a severe punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia: <strong>

*Beechum wears an outfit similar to Heihachi in the anime Samurai 7.

*Retsu mentions to Rage about black guy who keeps on hip-hop dancing and a reference to Shaun T the main host of both "Hip-Hop Abs" series and Beachbody's "Insanity" extreme workouts.

*The color scheme of Yuni's casual clothes is based off Elie Valentine from her third outfit in the anime Groove Adventure Rave.

*Rage now wears his fourth outfit in DDR Universe while Emi wears in her second outfit in the same game.

*The song "Get Ready For This" is the Space Jam theme from the movie and was performed by 2 Unlimited.

*Kari wears a mixture between Metal Slug's Eri Kasumoto and Flame of Recca's Fuko Kirisawa's outfits.

*Rage also mentions Kaoru in DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco in the near end of this chapter which he and Retsu are severely beaten by them.


	8. Brotherly Love

**A/N: **This next chapter where Retsu's younger brother from DDR Party Collection made his guest appearance for this chapter. This chapter reminds me of watching series of super sentai. Here is the eighth chapter of DDR EXTREME 2...

**Chapter 8: **_Brotherly Love  
><em>

The leader of the mafia became furious after numerous failures. But he then shoots most of his soldiers with his handgun due to their failures and he finally drops his handgun as he thought.

_Those people are trying to foil my plans... But this time it will be different. I'm gonna target every people in this city..._

At the train station in Haneda, Rage along with Retsu and Beechum are waiting for Retsu's younger brother Gouki who wanted to visit him in Tokyo.

"I've never seen that you're brother is coming back here, Retsu." Beechum said happily as Rage tells him.

"You were lucky that you're brother is coming here in Japan. You should be happy for it."

"How would I be so happy if my brother comes here, Reiji?" Retsu said disappointing. "The bad thing for him is that he's really an otaku."

"Why did you say something like that, Retsu?" Beechum said as he replies.

"Not just an ordinary otaku but a 'super sentai otaku'?!"

"WHAT!?"

"You mean to tell me that your little brother is addicted to super sentai series?" Rage reacted angrily as the arrival of Retsu's younger brother Gouki coming from Kyoto.

"Hey, brother... long time no see... I heard that you went to United States. Dad, would be very mad if you didn't get some souvenirs for us."

"Well, Retsu... seems like you're gonna be in charge with him for now." Beechum said teasing him as Retsu angrily mad at him.

"Can't you just shut up, okay...?

At his dormitory, Gouki is seen watching the super sentai series, Fiveman which makes Retsu very disappointed to watch him as Rage asks Gouki.

"So, how many episode did you watch that series...?"

"Simple, It's Episode 43 and five more episodes to finish this series." Gouki happily answers. "I've never seen this Yoshiko fellow got fall into a female humanoid TV face but this Fumiya manage to tackle him from behind."

"Wow... you know all of this?"

"Yeah... but I've never seen our father looks like the father of the Hoshikawa siblings in that show." Gouki said showing himself for being an otaku and Rage knows why he loves to watch.

"Hey Retsu... I think your brother is having fun watch those Super Sentai shows. How come you called him as an otaku?" Rage said as Retsu closes his eyes.

"Well... that is when I watched Bioman 6 years ago. He saw me watching until he watches Maskman."

"Wow... now that's a marathon episode to watch." Rage nodded as Retsu finally explains.

"By the time he's done watching... Gouki thinks my dad as the guy portray as the Black Mask. But now he thinks our father who looks like Dr. Hoshikawa in that show he's watching. Now that he think of me as Fumiya in that series too."

"You gotta to be kidding, he thinks you're that guy?" Rage said as he points at him as he smiles while telling him.

"No, Reiji... not with the looks but my outfit of course..."

Back in Burning Dome, he and Emi are practicing dancing as Retsu is playing Tekken 5 again which he was challenged by a gamer who plays as King II and Gouki loves to watch him play.

"Gee, brother... you kept on playing fighting games nowadays." Gouki said happily as Retsu replies.

"I play this game just to relax my brain."

"I wish if I can be a gamer like you, brother..." Gouki said amusing and Retsu asks him.

"So why are you here? Did our dad asks you to come here?"

"Our dad told me to come with you it's for my studies. I have mid-terms and I got trouble. So my dad decided not to let me watch the sentai shows during the mid-term exam."

"I get it, you keep on watching sentai shows when the exam comes up." Retsu said as he scolds him. "Study first before watching... That's the most important thing as we Kageyamas are the family of intelligence."

"I'm not like you, brother..."

Back at his dormitory, Gouki tries to study for the exams and knowing that Retsu is watching him. Suddenly, the guards from the mafia tries to shoot him as he avoids and tries to run for it. Gouki tries to run away from them until Retsu saw him and he brought scores to beat them down. However, more mafia guards are come after him.

"Gouki, are you okay...?" Retsu said worried to his brother.

"I'm okay, brother... who are those guys?"

"Damn it... not the mafia..." Retsu said gritted his teeth as he and his brother escape from them as they avoid the gunshots from their machine guns.

Meanwhile at the Verse Resthouse, Rage tried to contact Retsu from his cellphone and it does not respond and Akira sensed something happened to him as his phone rings.

"Hello... Retsu why are you not responding our call?" Rage said angrily to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Reiji... my brother has been targeted by the mafia."

"What!?"

"Don't worry about me, Reiji...? I have to protect my brother..." Retsu said hurriedly as he finally hung up his cellphone as he and Gouki tried to escape from the mafia.

"Retsu?!"

"Rage... what is it?" Emi said worried to him.

"He's in trouble..." Rage said as he goes to save him and his brother. Akira noticed him as he goes to follow him.

"Akira... not you too..." Emi said but she is unable to stop both of them.

Retsu and Gouki are been pursued by the mafia guards as they avoid the gunshots coming from their machine guns. Both later enters in the fun maze as they tried to hide from them.

"Brother, I didn't expect that these weird guys are gonna kill us."

"I don't believe this... why are they trying to kill my brother?" Retsu said as gunshots as he tried to protect his brother as they continued to run despite they are in the maze. When tried to avoid the gunshots, he and his brother are knocked on the ground as they tried to find shelter and hide.

"..."

"Listen, Gouki... if you tried to tell our father about this? He's gonna kill me for this." Retsu said telling him.

"It's not your fault, brother... it's was my fault."

"Hey, Retsu... you need a hand." Rage finally arrives and Retsu was relieved to see him.

"Reiji...?"

"We're gonna beat these guys down." Rage smirked as Retsu happily agrees.

When the song, "GO!" has been played, the mafia guards are trying to pursue and kill their target which happens to be Gouki as Akira manages to intercept one of the guards. Therefore, he quickly disarm the other mafia guard and grapples him to the ground as he shoots his head with his handgun. Therefore, Gouki is still hiding on the bush as the mafia guards found him but was ambushed by both Rage and Retsu as they manage to knock them with both of their punches. The trio manages to defeat them on purpose as Gouki watch them fighting as Rage manage to disarm the mafia guard and knocks them with a powerful kick while Retsu fights them off with both of his punches and kicks and he knocks them with a powerful punch and Akira easily dispatches the mafia guards close combat techniques and grappling moves. Afterwards, the mafia retreats after been beaten by the trio.

"Retsu, Behind you?!" Akira shouted as Retsu looked back and to see the mafia wields the sword as he manages to dodge and knocks the latter with a straight punch.

"Reiji, Akira... take my brother to safety, hurry?!" Retsu shouted to tell them to take Gouki to safety as Rage and Akira comes to find him until a mafia disguised as a fighting shinobi attacks Retsu with a two-handed saber as the latter grabs the sword to dodge the attack and their fight becomes a sword fight.

The song soon changes into "All up in my Face" where Retsu and the last mafia guard are clashing with their swords in one hand as it manage to knock him down. When he tries to finish him off with a blow, Retsu manages to dodge as the latter knocks his face down to the ground.

"You ask for it... Now that my head is getting exploded?!" Retsu said gritted angrily towards the mafia guard as the latter charges him and he does the same and they jump and slash each other but Retsu manage to dodge and he manage to knee him to the groin as he headbutts him to the ground, finally defeated.

"Nice one, Retsu... You did it..." Rage said trying to cheer him and Gouki was surprised to see his older brother beat the brute down.

"Wow, brother... you really beat that brute down. Thanks for saving me..."

"Yeah... I simply forgot that I tried practicing Jian as an another activity. But since the mafia is down. I'll watch you in your studies." Retsu said smiling to his younger brother.

Three days later, back at the Haneda station, Retsu finally gives farewell to his brother while Rage and Akira is with him.

"Gouki... you have to do your best. You need to show them that you're much better than they are."

"I will brother... But once the exam is over. I can't wait to finish the Fiveman show." Gouki said smiling as Retsu whispers him.

"Don't forget that it will have a Chouseishin is coming up after the Super Sentai..."

"I can't wait to watch that, brother... Just you wait and see..." Gouki said as he finally wave goodbye to his older brother as the provincial train leaves.

"Say Retsu... Is your father really looked like the doctor on the Fiveman show?" Rage asked and Retsu laughs for a moment as he smiles to both of them.

"Haha... The truth is, Reiji...? My dad is in fact look like the guy who portrays as Red Mask from Maskman."

"What!? Seriously?!" Rage said shockingly as Akira wondered.

"Hmmm... the way that looked at him by the time we stayed in Kyoto? He looks like him...?"

"I've known him when I watched that Super Sentai show. He has a resemblance to him while I was young and he formerly specializes in Karate." Retsu smiled happily.

"Now that was a family of Super Sentai resemblance...?" Rage commented as Akira closes his eyes while having his arm crossed.

"I didn't see that Retsu can fight any style of martial arts. But, Rage didn't know everything?"

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia: <strong>

*This chapter is a blend between Maskman's Episode 25 and Fiveman's Episode 43.

*The chase scene between Kageyama siblings and the mafia are the reference in Fiveman's Episode 43 where Fumiya and Yoshiko are been after by the female humanoid TV face.

*The sword fight between Retsu and the mafia guard in disguise is a nod to the second half of Maskman's Episode 25 where Akira fights off against the last competitor in a sword fight.

*Retsu refers his father as the guy who portrays as Red Mask and a reference from Maskman's leading character, Takeru. His younger brother, Gouki however refers to him as Dr. Hoshikawa the father of the Fiveman siblings and also in his younger years during the pilot episode of Fiveman, he has a close resemblance to Takeru from Maskman.

*The title of the chapter is a play of "TV Love" Fiveman's 43th Episode.


	9. Old School Revisited

**Chapter 9: **_Old School Revisited  
><em>

The car is seen moving to Shinjuku, Tokyo. Inside the car, Rage is seen at the back while both Akira and Retsu are in the front seat which they have a mission to save the person from being assassinated by the mafia organization.

"Anyway, I've never expect the two of you will come here too in Shinjuku." Rage said in disappointment."

"It's all right, Reiji." Retsu said nicely. "I didn't expect your old hometown is in Shinjuku. Why didn't you tell Emi about this?"

"How can I tell her when I didn't meet her for the first time?" Rage reacted angrily as Akira tells them.

"Well this is the first time I've been driving here in Shinjuku. Since Yuni is still in school, I'm tired of waiting for her to come out."

Both Rage and Retsu looked and to see men in reddish brown school uniforms which he recognizes them as students from his old school which is Karashima High School.

"That uniform...? They're coming from my old school?"

"Huh?! The last time I said this to you that you never take upon schooling and been working on your family business and part-time job?" Retsu said as Rage tells them.

"Uh... How can I say this? That's before my parents and I moved in DDR City."

"I think we should check it out first." Akira said smirking as he drives them to Rage's former school.

When they arrived in that school, everyone including the freshmen and sophomores is afraid of him which Rage glances at them and Retsu became dismayed by their actions.

"Reiji, how come other students are afraid of you?" Retsu asked and Rage closes his eyes and said.

"Well before we moved in DDR City last year, I was a sophomore here in this school when everyone begins to afraid of me because of my horrible temper. Except one of my schoolmates, who is not afraid of me."

"Hmm... I've never seen everyone is afraid of you, Rage." Akira said calmly. "I think this would be the reason why Izam hates you so much."

When they arrived at the Director's office and the principal of his former school is Director Yamada which he recognizes him.

"Ah... you must be Itoh, I've never seen you after you moved away."

"Director Yamada, It's been long time to see you again." Rage said happily as he bows in respect to the principal and became angered to see other students are afraid of him. "I guess all the students are still afraid of me even though I left the whole thing in this school."

"Don't get carried away, Reiji? Whenever they see you, they cannot forget you for being a hot blooded student who always get mad for small things." Director Yamada said and he noticed two of his friends. "And who are those two, they look taller than you."

"I'm Retsu, Retsu Kageyama... The student representative in EMTI." Retsu said as he introduces himself and Akira. "This guy right here is Akira, he's a bodyguard to my fellow friend who loves fashion."

"You actually refers Yuni for her love of fashion?" Akira said snubbing.

"Hahaha... I've never seen you have good friends, Reiji." Director Yamada said laughing knowing of his change. "You actually had changed after you left here in this school."

"Director, did you call-" The girl in blonde hair wearing a dark pink headband who approaches in the Director's Office is none other than Rage's former schoolmate named Kaori Sanada which she reunites with him again. "Reiji...?"

"Hey, Kaori... long time no see..."

Both are seen watching other players are playing softball and Kaori noticed him after he left in Shinjuku.

"I see... so this is the reason why you left in Shinjuku because of your family, is it?"

"Yeah... It has been since I left Shinjuku, Kaori." Rage said nicely. "I know everyone is still afraid of me, but I tried to ignore them."

"Reiji... you had changed since you left here. What did you do after?" Kaori asked calmly.

"Simple... I keep on competing in dance competitions in DDR City and I always practice dancing everyday." Rage said in an confident manner.

"Wow... you really are changed, Reiji." Kaori smiled happily as Rage smiles in an friendly manner. Therefore, both Retsu and Akira watch them knowing that the mafia are coming to kill the innocents.

"Retsu... what's the mafia next target?"

"According to Drum that the mafia's next target would be here in this school." Retsu said revealing of the mafia's target. "That's why I need Reiji to take me in Shinjuku."

"Guess that you also need me to drive you and Rage from here while I was waiting for Yuni to come out in her school, Retsu?" Akira said knowing of his plans as Retsu said in a comical manner.

"It's none of Yuni's business, Akira. I did that because it's very serious...?"

"I'm not so sure if this Kaori person is the target?" Akira wondered and Retsu replies.

"I think I'll inform Rage about this especially to Emi, Yuni and Kari after their school time is over."

At the backside of the school, the trio are having a discussion which Rage was shocked to hear by this.

"You mean to tell me that Kaori was targeted by the mafia. They don't give up are they?" Rage said while raising his brow.

"Calm down... That is why other students are very afraid of you because of your bad temper. You gotta lessen that crap..." Retsu said telling him.

"He's telling the truth, Rage." Akira said while having his arm crossed. "I'm sure that your old classmate needs to be safe. As long as the mafia are coming here to assassinate her on purpose."

"I have an idea..." Rage said smirking. "I think I should stay in this school once other students are gone. Kaori says that she's going overtime studying at the school library."

"But how can you get in the library if they are in school uniform?" Retsu reacted while shaking his head.

"Don't be disappointed, Retsu." Rage said telling him. "I have my old uniform... I think I can get here inside the school in no time."

"Retsu... I guess it's better if we take Yuni, Emi and Kari with us." Akira suggested as Retsu agrees.

"Okay... but we have to be aware of the mafia according to our terms?"

That night at the school library, Kaori is seen studying her homework knowing that it was a hard until someone knocks the door.

"Who's there...?"

"It's me, Kaori..." Rage appears wearing his former school uniform which is the same as the current male students in a reddish brown school jacket with a white buttoned shirt underneath with a green neck tie on the collar, green pants and black shoes which Kaori noticed him.

"Reiji... you're not a student anymore and why are you still dressing like us students?" Kaori said angrily to him as Rage replies.

"I just intend to wear it so that I can enter the school building and the library." Rage said happily as Kaori begins to hurt her head as he comes to her aid. "Kaori, are you okay? You looked stressed?"

"Reiji... I'm okay... just a headache..." Kaori said as Rage looked to see her homework proves to be difficult and he tries to reason with her.

"You shouldn't become so stressful, Kaori. You have to rest... This isn't like you!?"

"I can't... because I want to graduate in high school." Kaori cries sadly as Rage's communicator is lighted up as he picks on his right pocket from his green pants as he clicks to see his grandfather's image on his communicator.

"Hey grandfather, what's up...?"

"Reiji... I already found the location where the mafia was heading into?" Garuda said telling him. "I think is in Karashima High School that yer formerly studied."

"What!? But how?" Rage reacted angrily.

"Ya need to prepare yourself, Reiji. Because Kaori is the mafia's next target which is why Drum informs Retsu to come with you in Shinjuku." Garuda said raising his brow.

"What the!?" Rage said shockingly as Garuda finally cut off his contact from his communicator.

"Reiji... Is something wrong?" Kaori asked and Rage angrily gritted to see the mafia is behind her while wielding the sniper rifle.

"Look out, Kaori?!" Rage immediately tackles her as the gunshot can be heard.

Outside the school, Retsu along with Akira, Emi, Yuni and Kari came to find Rage which they heard the gunshot coming from the sniper rifle.

"That gunshot...it's coming from the school library?" Akira said gritted his teeth as Retsu noticed this.

"This isn't good...?"

"Rage is in danger again..." Emi cries while crossing her arms as Kari tells her.

"I think he's inside... looks like the mafia are trying to kill somebody."

"I guess we gotta help him..." Retsu said telling them as Akira, Emi, Kari and Yuni agree as they enter the school gates.

Meanwhile, Rage stands up and he helps Kaori as she was afraid of what's happening inside the library.

"Why did you do that, Reiji?"

"Because those guys are coming to kill you... that's why I saved you." Rage answered as he drags her to escape. "We have to go... this place is unsafe here."

Rage and Kaori tries to escape from the mafia guards as he tries to fight off each of them which she noticed his bravery. Meanwhile, Emi gets the baseball bat in the softball field as she goes with Retsu, Akira, Yuni and Kari as she thought.

_Hang on, Rage we're coming..._

"Okay, Yuni and I will control the main switches while you, Emi and Kari to find Reiji inside the school, Got that?" Retsu said as Akira calmly accepts.

"I got it... Let's find Rage, you two..."

"Okay..." Both Emi and Kari follows Akira to find Rage inside the school building.

Back at the hallway, both are seen hiding on the janitor room. knowing the mafia is gone after Kaori which makes Rage angrily clenches his fists.

"Dang, those mafia freaks...? Now that I'm starting to piss me off...?"

"It's okay, Reiji... I've never seen that you fight these guys." Kaori said and tries to cheer him up. "You are being noble and brave to save me from those guys."

"I know, Kaori... those guys are trying to kill you." Rage warned. "I maybe a dancer from today. But as the protecting leader of DDR City."

"Reiji..."

"Just stay there... I'm gonna stop those mafia freaks." Rage said smirking as he gets out of the janitor room to face off the mafia guards.

With the song "Arrivals and Departures" has been played, Rage takes down most of the mafia guards with his fighting style Resshuken. When one of the mafia guards attempt to kill him, someone threw six ninja blades on the mafia guard knocking unconscious while being stick on the wall. Rage noticed it was his cousin Kari who in her school uniform as Akira and Emi eventually found him.

"Rage... are you all right?" Emi said worried and sees him wearing his former school uniform. "You actually a student here...?"

"I'm not a student, Ems...? I wear this so that I can enter this place without even notice." Rage said telling her as Akira stated.

"Retsu is controlling the main power switches. So be careful especially I let Yuni to stay with him for safety."

"Let's just say we're gonna take these guys out in one beat down." Rage smirks as they fight off the mafia guards.

Kari takes them down with her Krav Maga moves and throws her kunais on the other guard. Emi then hits the guard with a baseball bat several times and she intensively hits him twice with a spinning hit from her bat, Akira takes down most of the guards as he shoots with his handgun several times to the two guards and Rage finally beats most of the guards with his fighting style as he manages to kick one of the guards to the face after someone distracts by briefly closing the lights, knocking unconscious.

"All right... I finally beat these mafia guys..." Emi smiled while wielding her baseball bat.

"I guess they were sent to assassinate somebody." Kari said and Akira became amused to Rage's outfit.

"Rage... seems like your outfit looks better on you? Good luck with that!"

"Hey. Thanks for the compliments..." Rage smiled thankfully as Kaori finally opens the door and to see Rage has other friends from other school which she was surprised to see them.

"Reiji... who are those people?"

"Rage...? Is that girl is your new girlfriend?" Emi asked while putting both hands on her hip angrily as Rage impulsively tells her.

"She's not my girlfriend, Emi. That girl is my former classmate and she's just like my cousin."

"Really...?" Emi nodded.

"And she refers to my given name before I met you in Burning Dome." Rage said describing her as his communicator rings as he gets his communcator in his right pocket from his green pants as he receives a call from Retsu while Yuni is with him. "Retsu, what's up..?"

"Guess the mission is completed, Reiji? You saved her from being assassinated." Retsu said happily as Yuni tells him.

"Yeah... you're being a tough guy to save her."

"I have a question, Retsu? Is it true you're controlling the main switches by the time I beat those mafia freaks out?" Rage asked in a serious voice as Retsu eagerly answers.

"Yeah, I just switch on and off as I wanted too. So that they will be distracted not to see you and allows yourself to knock these guys down."

"Well... I was happy that I saved Kaori from the mafia, oh yeah-?!" Rage smiled excitedly as he hops finally saves Kaori from being assassinated.

The next day as the song "Sleepwalker" has been played, all the students are watching Rage along with Emi and Yuni as they dance on the quadrangle stage in a manner of both hip-hop and choreography dancing as the latter goes in a street dance exhibition which they started to like him instead of being afraid of him in the past. Director Yamada was impressed to see Rage is still wearing his former school uniform as he performs his dance moves knowing that it will be a happy memory for the students.

"I'm impressed that Reiji made all the students to love him instead of being afraid of him."

"Reiji, is now the leader of Team Burning that's why he demonstrates his street dance movements to make the students will like him." Retsu said smiling as Akira watches to see him getting improved.

"...I guess I let Yuni to go with him and Emi to dance, at least for the time being."

"I guess that Kaori was happy to watch him dancing. He maybe a hot-tempered guy, but from the inside he's a good guy." Kari said nicely as they continues to watch Rage, Emi and Yuni are dancing on stage as they go for the final pose making the audience have a round of applause to their performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*Rage's former school uniform was his third outfit in DDR UNIVERSE 2.

*Retsu's role of switching the power switch is a reference to GTO's Yoshito Kikuchi who also does this to make Kunio and his friends to escape from Miyabi and her friends after been caught.

*Kaori resembles Asuka from the game "Sentimental Shooting"

*Rage's former school resembles Kokuryu High School from the anime Hungry Heart: Wild Striker and Mugen Academy in Sailor Moon.

*The title of the chapter is a reference to GTO's Episode 42: Old Wounds Revisited.


	10. Konsento Mark IV Makes the Scene

**A/N: **This next chapter where Konsento Mark IV made his appearance in this chapter. This time we can see the DDR characters are in their casual outfits rather than in their primary outfits. Here is my tenth chapter of DDR EXTREME 2: Battle Against the Mafias.

**Chapter 10:**_ Konsento Mark IV Makes the Scene_

At the underground facility in EMTI, Garuda along with three lab scientist are developing a new robot while both Robo2001 and Princess Zukin watch. Garuda finally finished fixing the robot and the development is complete.

"At last this robot is finally complete." Garuda said happily as one of the lab scientists asks him.

"So what do we called this robot, Sir Garuda? He looks different than the previous Konsento that you ever encountered."

"Well this Konsento robot is a lot more different than those of Robo2001." Garuda complimented as he watch the robot he created in different shades of blue with blue and yellow jet rockets. "Most Konsentos that I found is either they are equipped in drill hands or two batteries on their backs. This new Konsento is similar to Robo2001 but his jet rockets are much more modern."

"Seems like these two are watching you developing this new robot, Sir Garuda?" one of the lab scientists said as Garuda twitched to see both Princess Zukin and Robo2001 and she was surprised to see the new robot.

"Wow... this is a modern robot and also have jet rockets." Princess Zukin said smiling and Garuda replies.

"Robo2001 is my favorite robot in EMTI whenever I called him during battles and rescue missions. But this fellow robot will be very useful too."

"So what do you name him, Sir Garuda?" Robo2001 asked his creator as Garuda answers in a smirk.

"This new robot that I developed, I will named him as Konsento Mark IV."

At the mafia base in Honshu, the mafia leader was very furious after they failed to assassinate their previous target. He realizes that the group are able to defeat them singlehandedly as he thought.

_So this young people are able to disperse my men? We tried so hard to kill the innocent but things have turned into nothingness._

One of the operatives arrive to see their boss and the mafia leader gave the picture which they're going to target and kill.

"Here's the picture, you need to kill this person. But do not fail me like the others."

"Understood..." One of the operatives said as he looked on the picture of a green haired girl who works at the pizza shop and that girl was none other than Charmy Anderson.

Therefore at Burning Dome with the song "Speed Over Beethoven" has been played, Rage and Akira are seen in their casual clothes and they competing each other in the DDR EXTREME 2 game which their character models are dancing in their primary outfits. Yuni and Emi watches them competing in the dance game while Retsu continues to make his thesis from his laptop (He wears his EXTREME outfit). Afterwards, both are exhausted as sweat evaporates on their heads as they looked on their grade performance. They got the grade of A's but Akira bested his score due to many "perfect" and "marvelous" that he gained.

"Oh crap?! I got plenty of "perfect" and a few "great"?!" Rage said shockingly and he was seen wearing a white shirt as his black hoodie jacket has been tied to his waist, khaki cargo pants and gray and black sneakers and wants a rematch against Akira. "Hey. Give me a shot, Akira..."

"So that's why you ended up defeated by Team Soul Express, Rage?" Akira said in a calm tone of his voice and he was now seen wearing a dark blue long sleeve loose buttoned shirt, gray denim pants with a black holster to his right thigh where he keeps his handgun and black shoes as he tells him about the game they currently played. "This game is a lot different than the previous game that we played right now. Now they have a "marvelous" score to get high grade performance in the dance game."

"Hehe... at least we only have few "good" on our scores." Rage said smiling and becomes angry after hearing his words. "But this is the first time... they made this game in advance."

"This is the first time we can use this game for the upcoming competition. Don't you think, Yuni?" Emi said cheerfully as Yuni replies.

"Yeah... it would be a better competition if we play that. The freeze arrows are always retained whenever you play this game."

"Uh... Retsu I think you should try playing that game, it was fun." Emi said happily as Retsu coldly dejects her.

"Sorry, Emi... I'm much more focused on my thesis right now."

"Oh my gosh...? Your thesis is very bloody to finish it." Yuni commented as she looked on his thesis and Rage angrily tries to compete him in a dance.

"Retsu, I think it's you and me... dance battle? What do you say you show your dance moves to them?"

"What!? Rage, are you serious? Retsu can dance like us?" Emi said shockingly as Akira noticed his words.

"I didn't see him dancing before?"

"You know Akira... you're also there in Afro's disco party, remember?" Yuni said pointing out about Afro's disco party. "I simply watch both of them are dancing. Maybe because you ended up being stuck up the crowd."

"I guess that you let him wear casual clothing instead of wearing his usual clothing." Emi smiled as Charmy arrives to see them after delivering the pizza to the owner of the dome.

"Well if isn't Rage and the group...? I heard you say Retsu can dance."

"Tch... you guys sometimes are exposing me that I can dance in the same dance game." Retsu said snubbing as Rage raises his brow.

"Don't act so rude, Retsu... Afro is already exposed your secret even if I tried to keep it to you."

"Uhm... is it okay to become our visual programmer? Astro and I need it for our opening ceremony at the robotic festival." Charmy requested as Rage was surprised by this.

"Oh...?"

"So where's the robotic festival, Charmy?" Rage asked. "I've never seen you're gonna recruit Retsu on computer programming."

"It's in Future Patrol Dome, most robots are already there as an exhibit and the long haired old man is also here to demonstrate his robot creation." Charmy answered cheerfully.

"What!? Grandfather was here?" Rage said shockingly after hearing his grandfather, Garuda is also here.

"Really? That long haired old man was your grandfather?" Charmy wondered and finally convince them to go in Future Patrol Dome. "I decided, I'm gonna take all of you in Future Patrol Dome. Astro and I have a dance rehersals for the opening ceremony. That's why I don't have to be late."

"Sounds a good idea, Charmy. We're going there..." Emi smiled finally accepts her request.

At Future Patrol, all the robotics are in display to show to the gamers and quests. Rage is now seen wearing his black hoodie jacket back on to find his grandfather along with his group and they found him along with Drum and Bass.

"Oh...? Reiji I didn't expect ya to come here?" Garuda said smirking as Rage raising his brow.

"Why are you here at Future Patrol Dome, grandfather? You have to be responsible in your school."

"We came here for the robotic festival, where most modern robot are displayed here in this dome." Drum replied as he smiles.

"I guess Charmy is already left after we came here..." Emi wondered and Bass simply remarks as she points on both Rage and Akira.

"I guess those two are feeling sweaty on their heads. You might catch cold once the sweat dries to your skin."

"Anyway, Sir Garuda... Did you find what's the next target then?" Retsu asked plainly as Garuda answers in a serious tone.

"Unfortunately, It was that Charmy person that you're talkin' about. Drum had already detect that earlier. But you people have to be aware. The mafia organization are tryin' to turn the tables. Most operatives are gonna disguised as civilians. Ya better need to warn Astro about this situation before the opening ceremony had begun."

Meanwhile at the locker room, Astro is now seen wearing a white bonnet with a red visor on his eyes and wears his white and gray futuristic suit and Rage arrives to see him which he was desperate to know that his girlfriend, Charmy is in danger.

"Oh, Rage... what's up?"

"Astro... I have to tell you something?" Rage said in exhaustion.

"What is it?"

"Charmy is been targeted by the mafia, you gotta believe me..." Rage said as Astro confused about his words.

"Huh? Charmy is been targeted? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not kidding, Astro. This is serious..." Rage said scolding him as Astro noticed someone passed them and seeing something was not right.

"I could sense someone just passed by?" Astro said in a serious tone and finally listens to him. "Okay, Rage... I finally understand you about this situation. But the opening ceremony of the robotics festival will be up soon."

"Astro... it's our turn now?" Charmy calls his boyfriend and she was seen in her futuristic outfit (her updated 4thMIX outfit in Ultramix 4).

"Rage, we'll distract in whoever tries to hurt my girlfriend. You should tell your friend who programs our background image." Astro said referring as Retsu as Rage agrees as he goes.

As the opening ceremony is about to begin, Retsu finally prepares for the visual background for Team Future Patrol as Rage came to see him.

"Is the ceremony has been started yet?"

"It is... why?" Retsu wondered and Rage whispers him.

"You might able to hack the electrical systems. I'm afraid some of the civilians might be those mafia freaks in disguise.

"Not to worry... I already hack both electric and visual devices to make a detecting system overdrive. Once it creates a background image behind both Team Future Patrol it can scatter inside this dome and I'll tell you where the enemy is located." Retsu explained as he gives the improvised microphone Rage put it on his right ear. "Take this microphone, Sir Garuda gave these so that we can rendezvous with each other. Akira is already have one too."

"Thanks, Retsu..." Rage said thankfully as he goes to find the disguised mafia inside the dome.

When the song, "1998" has been played, we can see both Charmy and Astro are performing their dance performance. Some of the civilians are ready to assassinate Charmy as Rage manage to detect and beats them for the count. Later on, Akira prepares his Silencer gun as he knocks one of the mafia operatives disguised as civilians. The background image of outside space appeared as it scatters throughout the dome. Retsu manages to detect the disguised mafia as he tells them both.

"Reiji, Akira... they're in the center."

Both of them manages to knock them in a silent ambush by grabbing them as Team Future Patrol finishes their dance performance and make their final pose. Everyone makes a round of applause to their dance performance as the EMC of the ceremony is none other than Blues, Rhythm's partner who appears in his primary gear.

"What a nice performance, Team Future Patrol. And now this robotic festival is officially opened. My guest of this time is the world renowed genius inventor in DDR City is Garuda Renken Itoh."

Garuda finally arrives on stage along with Robo2001 and Charmy was surprised to see him as the disguised mafia attempts to assasinate her as he was thrown by six ninja blades, knocking unconscious as his handgun drops. The person who throws the kunai is none other than Kari (in her EXTREME outfit) who watches the opening ceremony.

"I guess you people are havin' a good time today, eh?" Garuda smiled happily and finally show his robot creation to everyone. "I know a lot of people are havin' a good time as well as playin' games all the time. I'm gonna introduced my new robot creation is Konsento Mark IV."

Konsento Mark IV finally awakens with a happy look on his face as he flies around in circles with his jet rockets as he later landed on both Garuda and Robo2001 finally introduced himself.

"Hello... everybody... my name is Konsento Mark IV."

"Now that robot is a lot different than the previous Konsentos I've seen..." Emi said amazed to Konsento Mark IV's appearance.

"I guess this robot is very modern." Yuni commented nicely.

"Okay... I'm gonna demonstrate him in how to deal most of the enemies or hooligans all around DDR City. Robo2001 can shoot rocket punches. I know for sure he's dangerous, haha..." Garuda said laughing as he tries to demonstrate how Konsento Mark IV. "Instead of Robo2001's rocket explosive punches, Konsento can shoot rocket icicle punch... Okay big guy, do what ya want?"

Konsento Mark IV's robotic arm changes to a rocket punch as he shoots it directly on the disguised mafia who tries to attempt to shoot Charmy with a sniper rifle as it directly hit him as the sniper rifle becomes ice as he falls to the ground. Everyone noticed him as they continue to watch him.

"Well what do ya know? One hit and turns into ice." Garuda said smiling. "He can also create mist similar to fire extinguishers. Observe..."

Konsento Mark IV then flies as both of his robotic arm becomes a buster as he creates a dent of mist and he shoots a blast of extinguishers which it directly hit on few of the mafia operative disguised as civilians and lands back onto the stage. Astro was surprised to see Garuda is trying to hurt people as he thought.

_This old man... What's he doing? He's trying to hurt people with his robot?_

"Astro... looks like the old man is pretty good to demonstrate his robot." Charmy said as one of the disguised mafia tries to attack her which Astro retaliates by knocking him off with a kick and a somersault.

"Charmy I think you were targeted by those guys? They're trying to attack you."

"Eh...?"

"Okay... now both robots can dance with their manuevers and these guys pretend as spectators are attempting to kill somebody is already here to disrupt the party." Garuda said as few people poses as the mafia operatives are revealed as spectators who are trying to kill Charmy and Rage, Retsu, Akira and Kari tries to fight them equally as everyone was surprised by this and the rest of the operatives failed to assassinate her as they retreated. "Okay... I didn't intend to make a free for all chaos to everyone in this dome. I'm goin' to make a closer announcement, the second EXTREME competition will be in two weeks time. I'm sure all the dancers here including in other domes in DDR City would compete. Have good day everybody and now to show my robots with their dance performance."

After the ceremony is over and both robot are now dancing with their dance moves, Astro was relieved after seeing the mafia operatives are revealed by Garuda from his introduction to his robot being thankful to Rage and the group for saving Charmy.

"Thanks for everything, Rage... If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't noticed these guys are gone after Charmy."

"It's all right..." Rage smiled and becomes impatient for a moment his grandfather reveals the disguised mafia operatives. "I never thought my grandfather would even reveal those freaks..."

"Kari... I've never seen you came here too in Future Patrol Dome. What a nice surprise?" Akira said surprisingly as Kari replies.

"I was asked by my grandfather to come here because of the mafia would be here to hurt someone."

"I'm sure Emi and Yuni are having a lot of fun when they watch the robots' dance performance." Akira said as he pointed out both Robo2001 and Konsento Mark IV are dancing on stage.

Garuda watches his robots dancing with their dance moves as Drum and Bass was surprised after Garuda manage to reveal the mafia operatives in disguise.

"It looks like you save the whole festival from being whacked up by the mafia." Drum complimented.

"I never thought you tell your grandson and his friends to deal with them while in disguise?" Bass said knowing of his actions.

"It was the perfect time for me to reveal them who they really are. I guess that girl that the mafia attempted to kill her was now joinin' with my robots." Garuda said as he watches Charmy is dancing along with both Robo2001 and Konsento Mark IV at stage with a background of the future city and makes everyone loves their performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*Charmy and Astro appear in their updated 4thMIX outfit in DDR Ultramix 4.

*Astro's fighting style is Shorinji-style Karate.

*Konsento Mark IV and Blues makes their appearance in this chapter.

*Konsento Mark IV's fighting style is the same as Robo2001 but in ice properties.

*For the first time Rage, Emi, Akira and Yuni in their casual outfits instead of their primary outfits as both Rage and Emi retains part of their alternate outfits in DDR EXTREME 2.

*Akira also noticed about the "marvelous" score to make their grade performance higher after he plays with Rage in DDR EXTREME 2 as a reference to the game itself as well as in later DDR games.


	11. Street Dance, Late Night

**Chapter 11: **_Street Dance, Late Night_

At the Director's office in EMTI, Bass discovers the mafia's next target is short blonde haired Caucasian man from the United States who becomes the guest in the upcoming late night party in DDR City as Garuda saw this.

"It looks like the mafia are takin' advantage again, isn't it?"

"It seems that Drum is pretty busy making research in how to stop the mafia organization. According to him, it has two branches throughout the Asian countries." Bass said in a calm tone of her voice.

"I see... this guy seems to be a street dancer like my grandson, there's no way that he would be here." Garuda said pointing out the picture of the mafia's next target.

"That guy is an American like us. He is the guest for tonight's late night party somewhere in DDR City." Bass said as she reveals his name to him. "His name is Bart Kendrick everyone calls himself as B'. He's the tall guy who is very muscular than the others as well as a street dancer too."

"I think this guy must be one inch away from Akira. I guess we need three protectors of DDR City to save him from the mafia operatives." Garuda suggested as he convinces her. "Say, Bass... what do you say that we can have a long talk in the cafe-?"

Rage arrives in his office and he quickly kicks his grandfather to his butt, knocking him down which Bass noticed his actions.

"Oh dear... an impressive strike..."

"Urgh... no respect?!" Garuda said clutching his butt as Rage angrily scolds him.

"How dare you try to wooing every single girl here in your school, grandfather? You should be ashamed of yourself?"

"Grrrrrrr...!"

"Calm down, Garuda. Rage became impulsive because of your actions. I think my womanizing antics would be nice if I do that in parties." Drum said telling him as he is with Retsu arriving to his office.

"Did ya find something in how to deal with the mafia organization?" Garuda said as he stands up and clutches his butt.

"Affirmative, not just about here in this city. But from the world map I believe." Drum said telling him. "One of my contacts told me that they will be a late night party tonight at Zen's Club Street Bar at the south of DDR City. It seems that mafia's target would be here."

"Well I'll spare up yer dukes for later, Reiji." Garuda angrily grunted and he seriously tells him. "I want you, Retsu and Yuni to go to that street bar party. So that this B' fella will be safe."

"You can count on us, grandfather..." Rage said in a confident manner. "But this is my first time going to that bar at late night."

"You're a street dancer, right?" Garuda said while closing his eyes having his arm crossed. "Most local street dancers are always dancin' at night. But this late night would be a big booze for the party goers. Why don't ya try it, Reiji?"

Outside in EMTI, Rage and Retsu decide to parted ways before the late night party at Zen's Street Bar. Retsu became disappointed to see others have a high school mid-terms.

"So you're gonna convince Yuni to go with us?" Rage said as Retsu replies.

"Yes, of course not... Yuni is very picky if it comes to parties. But right now, it's going to have high school mid-terms this week and they will be trouble from their studies."

"Just meet me outside at Zen's Club Street Bar. I know for sure a lot of crowd would be here to have a good time." Rage said telling him as Retsu agrees.

"All right, I'll meet you there..." Retsu then parted ways and Rage watches and he is confident to go to the party as he goes back to his apartment to prepare for the party.

At sunset at the Verse Resthouse, all of the bodyguards noticed Retsu's appearance as he presses the doorbell at the door. He was seen wearing a gray denim jacket with a purple long sleeve polo shirt, dark blue denim pants with a brown belt to his waist and brown shoes and Yuni finally opens the door.

"Oh it you, Retsu... what brings you here at my resthouse?" Yuni said happily. "You look very fashionable today..."

"Uhm... Yuni is it okay if you want to come with us? Reiji and I were going to a night party at Zen Street." Retsu requested as Yuni declines.

"Hmmm... now that's a nice request, Retsu. But I can't come... I have to review my studies for my upcoming mid-terms."

"Oh I see... Well I'll better off then..." Retsu said as he leaves the resthouse.

At Yuni's room, she was busy doing her studies as Akira watches. She found the Zen's Club Street Bar which is located at Zen Street and she can sense that both Rage and Retsu would be in danger.

"I've never seen you declined on Retsu's request, Yuni?" Akira said in a deep tone of his voice as Yuni replies.

"I wanted to go with them at the party. But I can't forget that I nearly blown in the explosion."

"..."

"Akira... I want you to take in my place..." Yuni said finally decided to take Akira on her place to go with Rage and Retsu. "I know for sure that those two would be in trouble if they go on that party. Why don't you help them...?"

"So where are they going now, Yuni?" Akira wondered as Yuni points out the bar on the map location.

"Both of them are going to the Zen's Club Street Bar. That bar is higher class..."

"Oh...?"

"Listen, I want you to help Rage and Retsu to get in that place. Just in case if they cause trouble inside." Yuni instructs her bodyguard to aid Rage and Retsu as Akira agrees.

"Okay, Yuni... I guess you're gonna stay here to study. I'll be off then..."

When Akira leaves to go with Rage and Retsu, Yuni watches knowing that the mafia are still there and remembers the time she was almost blown from the grenade explosion as she thought.

_You three... you have to be careful... those mafia freaks are still around town..._

On his way to Zen Street, Retsu became upset after Yuni decides not to come with them and he looked to see other pairs are having a good time as he thought.

_If only if I had a girlfriend which is suited for me. I feel myself being rejected... I really knew that the girls are so busy...?_

"You really need a hand..." Akira finally arrives to see Retsu while wearing a white vest with a black buttoned shirt with a red tie on the collar, white pants and white shoes. Retsu was shocked to see his outfit as he fixes his black and gray sunglasses.

"Akira... why are you here and what's with your get up?" Retsu wondered as Akira tells him.

"I heard Yuni was saying that you go to Zen's Club Street Bar... She actually let me take in her place."

"...I can't believe her... she really did it on purpose..." Retsu sighs in disappointment.

"It's all right, Retsu... I guess the girls are pretty busy on their studies." Akira said as he finally put on his black and gray sunglasses. "We better go..."

Outside of Zen's Club Street Bar, Rage is seen wearing a openly cap, a red short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt, camoflauge pants and white sneakers as he watches most of the crowd are lining up at the bar and most of the crowd are from higher class.

"Crap... I guess we Japanese locals are rejected here..." Rage said to himself as Retsu calls him.

"Reiji... behind you!"

Rage glanced to see both Retsu and Akira as he comes to see them. The trio then went to the backdoor of the club bar.

"Retsu, I thought Yuni comes with us but why Akira is with you?" Rage said scolding him and Retsu replies.

"Don't feel agitated, Reiji. Yuni decides to take her bodyguard as her place. That's why Akira would help us out..."

"Usually, Yuni and I we always get inside the backdoor to sneak inside the bar. Just in case if other crowds are still following the line up." Akira explained and he wants to know from them. "Anyway... when did you two decide to go to that bar? It's a higher class bar, you see..."

"My grandfather sends us to save the person who's now been targeted by the mafia right now. This guy calls himself as B' and he's the guest on that bar." Rage stated.

"I see... so that's what Yuni was saying to me about this. I think this is my right time to accompany the two of you." Akira said finally decides to accompany as Rage checked upon him which he was terrified to see him.

"The way you look today is similar like the last time..." Rage said as he reacts angrily to him. "But you have big muscles on your back?"

"Reiji... don't forget that B' is much bigger than Akira?" Retsu said snubbing.

"Really, huh? This guy is much bigger than I am, haha..." Akira nodded as he shyly laughs while putting his right hand to his head and Retsu tells him.

"B' is a big guy and a street dancer. That's why we're here to save him."

"Okay... I guess it's time for us to get inside the back door."

When the trio manage to get inside and they found themselves in the backstage inside the club bar. Akira is shown preparing his Silencer gun and Retsu detects the enemy's presence known to them with his mini-computer.

"Did you find the mafia freaks already?" Rage asked as Retsu replies.

"I think they're coming for their main target."

"You two, I think that's the guy you've been saying about is here on stage?" Akira said pointing out at B' who leads the stage with the party goers.

"Yeah... you're right he's a big guy?"

"Hello, everyone... I know you're having a good time partying here in DDR City. I have a surprise for you. We're gonna start the party here and now?!" B' said as everyone is praising him to have a dance party.

"They're already here..." Retsu remarked that the mafia is in fact inside the bar as Rage clenches his knuckles.

"We maybe party crashers in this bar. We're gonna save this guy from being killed."

"You two... we better prepare ourselves. Cause we're gonna dispatch the mafia right here?" Akira said as the two agrees with him and the trio begins to face off the mafia operatives with the song "Yours To Command" has been played.

One of the mafia operatives are guarding each of them as he was heavily knocked down by Rage with a powerful kick three of them sees this as they attempt to kill him but they were shot by Akira from his Silencer gun. Meanwhile, Retsu manages to sneak inside the bar and to see another mafia operative attempts to assassinate B' as he quickly drags and knocks him down with both punches and kicks. Therefore, Akira manages to shoot most of the operatives with his Silencer gun to their heads and he finally takes down one of them with his grappling moves and shoots the guy's head with his gun At the balcony at the bar, Rage manage to dispatch most of the operatives from inside and he saw a sniper prepares to shoot B' with a sniper rifle as Rage nudges and knocks the sniper down and falls to the balcony, much to everyone's shock and B' sees Rage is in the balcony knowing that they ruined their party.

"Who are those guys?"

At the backstage, B' was surprised to see Rage, Retsu and Akira after seeing the mafia operatives are attempting to kill him.

"I'd like to thank the three of you for saving me. But you let the party goers nearly made a stampede inside the bar." B' said thankfully.

"It's okay... At least you're safe..." Rage smiled happily.

"The name is Bart Kendrick but you may called me as B'. I didn't expect these black armed men are here to kill me?" B' said finally introduces as the staff manager whispers him. "Well since you saved my life. I'm gonna make the three of you as my guest in my show."

"I guess that he's very relieved. Despite a few party goers are left inside the bar." Akira as he closes his eyes.

"Yeah... I think so." Retsu said nicely.

"Okay... after the incident today. I have a big intermission number. These three are responsible for saving my life and they are "The Three Ascians"!" B' said to the audience making Rage getting angry.

"What!? They shouldn't call us like that!"

"I think that's our cue..." Akira said finally putting his black and gray sunglasses back on as Rage becomes confident to them.

"Let's just say we'll show our dance move to them... I'm sure they will be surprised by us."

When the song "Digital Soul" has been played, The trio dances their dance moves simultaneously and the party goers are surprised to their dance moves as they show their street dance moves and exhibitions. Afterwards, they made their final pose and everyone gives them a round of applause.

After the incident, the trio are later seen staying at the coffee shop near at the closed flower shop. Rage is sipping a coffee frappe as both Akira and Retsu are drinking hot brewed coffee which they were relieved after the bar incident.

"At least we finally showed our dance moves..." Rage smiled happily as Akira was surprised to see Retsu can dance.

"I'm completely amused, Retsu. You actually dance like us in the dance game. Rage was telling the truth all along."

"At least for the time being, everyone seems to like us when we dance." Retsu said happily as Rage's communicator is lighted up as he picks his right pocket from his camoflauge pants and clicks the button to see his grandfather's image.

"Hey grandfather, what's up...?"

"Reiji, Drum has already found the map location where the mafia's activities come up. He told me that it has two branches within the Asian countries." Garuda said telling him as Drum explains to them.

"Their main branch is in Honshu Island in Japan in which their leader is trying to order their operatives to assassinate their victims. The two branches from the mafia organization are still active in two Asian countries which is in both Taiwan and China."

"Impossible?! Not in my home country!?" Akira said shockingly while raising his brow.

"We can't determine where it was, Akira." Garuda said as he closes his eyes. "The most important thing is to find it's location of thei two branches within the two countries and to take down with it. This is our first strike to stop their activities."

"So which country we can take down the branches of the mafia organization?" Retsu asked and Drum tells him.

"I think China will be the first."

"Ya need to think of this before you decide, Reiji. I'm counting on ya?!" Garuda said as he finally hung up his communicator.

"Now that was a good news... So the mafia have two branches in other countries. I need to think which place we're gonna start." Rage said in a nod.

"..."

"Rage, I already made up my mind..." Akira said in a serious tone of his voice and finally decides to them. "We're going to China..."

"I guess China will be our first trip... We'll tell Emi and the girls about this..." Rage smiled nicely as both Retsu and Akira agree and the latter turns around as he thought.

_Looks like this is going to be a long trip... but I have to guide them once we're here in China..._

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia<strong>

*Rage is now seen wearing his primary outfit in DDR UNIVERSE.

*Akira wears his second outfit in DDR Ultramix 4 as his hair is original black instead of brown in the game. His black and gray sunglasses however, he takes them off or on in some occassions.

*B' makes his appearance in this chapter wearing his Ultramix 3 outfit.

*Zen's Club Street Bar comes from the Zen Street is a reference to the same street in DDR Ultramix 4's Quest Mode.

*The night party is a reference to the disco party in the 2002 movie "Hot Chick".

*The song "Digital Soul" comes from the online game Audition: Online Dance Battle.

**A/N: **Now they found the map location where the mafia organization take their assassination activities and it's two branches in two Asian countries. This next chapter is their first trip in Akira's home country in China to find the whereabouts of the mafia organization's Chinese branch. Have a good luck reading... :D


	12. Trouble in Beijing

**Chapter 12: **_Trouble in Beijing_

The next day at the top building in EMTI, both Garuda and Drum are watching the view of DDR City. Garuda knows his grandson and his group are taking the trip in China their destination is in Beijing.

"I guess you let your grandson go to that place, Garuda." Drum said calmly as Garuda replies.

"I already discussed with him last night about their mission right now. He says that the mafia's next target was the former fashion designer from his team."

"You know what, Garuda... Akira appears to be serious after he heard about his home country." Drum said referring about Akira.

"I know... that's why he decided to guide Reiji and the others once they arrived in China. This would mean that this place is much different here in Japan." Garuda said as he thought.

_Reiji, ya need to be careful too... Just make sure to find the whereabouts of the mafia organization's Chinese branch._

At the private jet, the girls are seen in their school uniforms while the boys are in casuals. Yuni was happy after her parents let her bodyguard, Akira to have a five times day off which is a surprise for them and Rage was happy to travel in different places in other countries.

"Hah, It feels so good... at least we can travel with your jet, Yuni. I'm impressed..." Rage complimented happily.

"Thanks for the compliments, Rage." Yuni smiled nicely. "I borrowed my dad's private jet so that we can travel through China. I can't wait to try some Chinese food."

"Anyway, why Akira actually joins with us too?" Emi asked and Yuni replies.

"Well... my parents gives him a 5 days time off so that he can relax. I have no idea why he decided to join us..."

"Maybe he has his reasons...? I would guess that he's going to guide us to his home country." Kari wondered and Akira tells them.

"If you go someplace around in China. Sometimes other locals would do things illegally."

"What do you mean by that?" Rage reacted as Retsu butts in to their conversation.

"What he means is that other locals can do many things to easily trick the foreigners in their home country..."

"Retsu... you know that too?" Yuni reacted in a bratty manner and Akira replies while closing his eyes.

"If you changed money in the airport from Yen to Yuan. I know for sure that they will gave you the fixed rate of your money. However some of the bills they will gave you are fake."

"You're kidding, right?" Rage nodded in surprise.

"Most locals in my country could not understand foreign language. All they can understand was our native language." Akira explained. "If you take a cab and you tell the cab driver about your destination, the cab driver would not understand due to our native language. So he takes the passenger to someplace else rather than in your destination and the cost to pay the cab driver will be increased."

"I can't believe that those people in your place is really terrible." Yuni remarked angrily. "They can do it just for that?"

"To tell you the truth, Yuni. I tried going to their place because of my family's business meeting." Retsu said calmly. "A few times, we've been trick by the locals more than once. Since when I first met Akira three years ago, he told me everything. The most understandable language to them is Mandarin."

"Wow... Retsu, I'm really impressed that you go there once." Emi smiled amusing and Kari replies.

"Yeah... you're amazing..."

"I can't wait to land this jet to our destination." Rage smiled excitedly.

Arriving at Beijing, the capital of China, Rage and the group are excited to see the place and it was a big city like in Tokyo. Therefore, one of Akira's comrades from his unit came to see them and was relieved to see him coming back.

"Solid Temple, I'm so glad that you're back. The chief is actually looking for you?"

"I see then..." Akira said as he tells them. "Since we arrived here, is it okay if I take all of you in my base?"

"Why does these people called you that?" Rage reacted as Retsu tells him.

"That's his full alias, Reiji."

Everyone notices one of Akira's comrades remove the cover and it reveals to be a blue sports car which happens to be Akira's own car.

"Oh my gosh?! That's a luxury sports car I've ever seen?" Rage said surprisingly and Emi was shocked by this.

"That's a Maserati, Rage and it costs expensive..."

"Wow... Akira, I've never seen you bought a sports car on your own?" Yuni grunted in amusement as Akira tells them.

"Actually... it maybe expensive but our chief gives this to me as a gift. He also told me that don't mess this car that I gave you and it's going to cost a lot."

"Guess that we're going to his base first..." Retsu said calmly.

At the S.P.F. Headquarters, Rage and the group are shock to see most of them are wearing corporate attires and others are in their special operations uniforms. Retsu noticed how they were serious to bust criminals.

"Say Retsu what's the meaning of 'SP'?" Rage asked and Retsu calmly answers.

"It means as 'Super Police', Reiji. Like Akira who is the strongest from his unit, he was dubbed as being the Super Cop from his place."

"You gotta to be kidding me?"

"Now I understand why he was pretty serious to fight alongside us." Emi said finally understands of Retsu's words.

As they arrived at the office of the police chief, their chief was none other than Akira's mentor, Wang and knowing of his arrival.

"Solid Temple, I'm impressed that you finally returned and you also brought the daughter of the Berth Family too."

"Yes... we came here to find the whereabouts of the mafia organization's Chinese branch." Akira said as he bows in respect. "I brought Yuni along with my friends to investigate too."

"I see... so you gained a lot of foreign friends with you, Solid Temple." Wang said as he looked at Rage. "Hmm... this young man looks quite weird..."

"Who do you think that I'm weird you-" Rage said as Retsu shuts him up by covering his mouth.

"Just be quiet, Reiji. You're very disrespectful."

"Forgive me, chief... he's the protecting leader of DDR City. He maybe hot tempered and impulsive, he's a brave and confident guy." Akira said apologizes as Wang tells him.

"Not necessary, Solid Temple. I heard something terrible is happening around town during your absence. According from the intel that more assassins are killing their victims and someone is running behind the scenes."

"..."

"I'll tell you something but in our native language... just you and me..."

When both Akira and Wang are speaking to their native language, Rage, Retsu, Emi, Kari and Yuni watch their conversation which they cannot understand the way they speak.

"I just can't understand the way they spoke?" Rage nodded and Kari closes her eyes.

"It's going to be hard for us to understand them a lot."

"They're speaking Mandarin, you guys." Retsu said gently. "Didn't you remember what Akira told us about? Most locals in China are literally speaking their native language."

"I see then... Me and my friends had a task to find the whereabouts of the mafia branch here in our place. But right now, we're going to save someone from being assassinated." Akira said in a serious tone.

"That's what I've heard from your unit. There was a foreign national from Japan have moved from here in Beijing. However, these adversaries are trying to hunt her down. This is will be your task, Solid Temple. Protect that person from being harm."

"Understood..." Akira said finally accepts the task.

After that, he takes Rage and the others to his house which is similar to Retsu's house in Kyoto and the caretaker of the house was surprise of his return. The girl were amazed to see the interior of his house and Rage and Retsu are impressed too.

"Wow, Akira... did you renovate your own house?" Emi said amusing.

"Yes, Emi... I made up for myself by the time I was working within the S.P.F. I tried to earn everything just to make sure I can live in a comfort place." Akira smiled and Retsu simply remarks.

"It's just reminds me when I lived in the dorms?"

Rage then looked to see the picture frame of three families and Retsu also looked at it. They noticed that the kid in the center was in fact, Akira.

"Hey, who's this kid at the center with two people?" Rage wondered and Retsu points at the center of the picture.

"That's Akira when he was still a kid?"

"Those two behind me are my parents..." Akira finally tells both Rage and Retsu about it and he continues to tell them. "In fact that both of them are long time dead..."

"What!?"

"How come you say that, Akira?" Emi reacted and Kari tries to stop her.

"I think he's trying to say something to us."

"I guess this is the right time that I'll tell you everything of my whole life here in my country." Akira said as he calmly explains everything. "My father usually works as a bodyguard to the famous company and also working in the same unit as I am. But he saves his boss at the cost of his life. My mother was devastated after hearing my father's death."

"That was awful..." Emi said as she put both of her hands to her mouth.

"I've never seen your father was very brave to save him." Yuni said sadly as Akira continues to explain.

"My mother later died when I was still a teen due to her terminal illness. With nothing else left, I tried for myself to take part time job and works as the chef's apprentice until I was found by Wang. A friend of my father who becomes the chief of S.P.F. and I was recruited by him to work with them at the young age. I was trained heavily in combat as well as firearms and I became the strongest from my father's unit. The chief was impressed and decides to let me have my own unit. We take down most of the criminals here in this town. Until he gave me a task to guard the daughter of the Berth Family which happens to be Yuni. Prior to this I met Retsu during his family business meeting and I instructed him in how to avoid other locals are making illegal things. Until the next two years, this is how I started to became serious and strict to Yuni whenever I guarded her."

"I don't believe it... you tried so hard without your parents around?" Rage said as he lowers his head. "Now I finally understand you, Akira."

"He's struggling his life because he's living all by himself." Retsu said sadly.

"Now I understand why he was very strict to guard me..." Yuni said while Emi is crying on her back. "It's all right, Emi... just dry your tears."

"Since we're here... We can help you, Akira. Besides, now we know your personal life here. We're always by your side as friends." Rage said encouraging as Akira became thankful to Rage.

"Thanks, Rage..."

"At least... we're here for you..." Emi said whimpering as she dries her tears... "I felt crying because of your sad story."

"Anyway... since we can rest here at my house. I have four rooms upstairs. But before that, I'll show my cooking skills during my experience as a chef apprentice." Akira said happily to Rage and the group.

That night, Yuni tastes the noodles and it was delicious and Rage and the others are having a good time and Akira was happy to see them like his cooking.

"Gee... the food was delicious. You actually made that?" Rage smiled as Akira replies.

"Yes I am... just make yourselves at home."

The next day, Emi, Kari and Yuni finally gets out of the house and decide to go to the shopping district in Beijing which Akira instructs Yuni to go to that place. At downtown in Beijing, Rage is seen tired of walking around in the far streets.

"Huff huff... are you sure this is the place... I'm tired of walking around."

"Relax, Reiji... you even walk far away while we were in Tokyo." Retsu said telling him.

"If you were commuters here in this town, you will walk from your house to your working place. It will be a great exercise. Instead of driving cars, they will ride bicycles too." Akira stated nicely.

"By the way, Akira... how would they order while eating at the restaurant here in your town?" Rage asked calmly as Akira answers.

"Oh I almost forgot... I already tell Yuni about this. If you eat authentic Chinese restaurants here, the orders on the menu would be in Mandarin. The locals would never understand of what you ordered in your language. They can only speak our native language. The bad thing is the order that you get in the menu would be a terrible order for the customer."

"Oh crap... I've never seen they would do that?" Rage said sadly as Retsu detects from his mini-computer that its in the new fashion store called "Xian Mon Fashion".

"I guess we're in the right place..."

"I wonder who owns this fashion shop..." Rage wondered and he tells them. "We'd better check it out."

As they enter the fashion shop, the trio are sightseeing most of the designed outfits which Rage noticed the similar designs that he and Emi's outfit were made as the owner of the fashion shop arrives the scene to greet him.

"Oh, Rage... Long time no see...?"

"No way... Ling?!" Rage said recognizes the girl with dark green hair tied in unadorned buns and wears a casual outfit which happens to be Ling Xian Monoe also known as Cow-Ko in her female cow outfit and she hugs him in a flirtatious manner.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Rage... Looks like you changed your own wardrobe to the ones I made it with you and Emi's." Ling said happily and she looked at Akira. "And who's this guy? He looks so cute and handsome and is also tall..."

"Uh... I simply cannot understand the way she talks?" Akira said became terrified to see Ling as Retsu tells him.

"What she means is that you were a cute and a good looking guy? I think she impresses you with your handsome looks and your height."

"Don't be worry... I made some designed clothes in his size. This is the first time I had a Chinese local customer around here in my shop." Ling said as she goes to her fashion room. "Walk this way, boys..."

"I don't get it... how could she said those things to us?" Akira said who cannot understand Ling's words as Rage tells him.

"To tell you the truth, Akira... Ling can be flirty sometimes. The way she talks she became flirtatious to some guys like me but she's still 15."

"Seriously!? She's flirty at 15...?"

"Just like in Alice's age is 15... since Yuni was still 14." Retsu said while having his arm crossed.

"WAHHHH?! How come I ended up being too close to younger girls...? I would ended up becoming a pedophile?" Akira said shockingly while lowering his head being cursed until he was pushed away by Rage. "UWAHH!"

"I think you should try on some of Ling's clothing designs... why don't you try it?"

"Now don't push me, Rage? I can do this myself..." Akira reacted angrily as Retsu follows them.

"Just relax, Akira... Reiji want to see you wearing those..."

At the dressing room, Ling, Rage and Retsu are watching to see Akira comes out and they were surprised to see him wearing a blue long sleeve Cheongsam with a golden dragon at the right side of the front shirt and it's full body design at the back and white folden sleeves, black Chinese pants with white folden sleeves and black sneakers and white soles as his handgun is been kept from his left waist underneath his buttoned shirt. They were amazed to see him wearing it.

"Isn't this amazing? I told you that outfit looks much better to suit his style rather than being in corporate attires." Ling said cheerfully as Rage was surprised to see him.

"You look gorgeous on that Chinese attire you've been wearing right now. What a nice surprise?"

"Wow... I've never seen your former fashion designer can make these clothes. This looks perfect..." Akira said became amused to Ling's designed outfits while fixing his long sleeves of his shirt.

"I'm glad you like it, Akira... I'm sure Yuni would notice you." Retsu said telling him.

"So, how much of this whole outfit?" Akira said wanted to buy this which Ling replies.

"Hmmm... since you're the first customer here. I'd say I'll give this to you for free..."

"Oh, really...?"

"You can have it because you were a very handsome looking guy. Now I'm starting to have a little crush on you..." Ling said in a flirtatious manner.

Retsu senses the enemy's presence known to them and they've been watched and most of them are the mafia guards as he warns them.

"Guys... I think we've been watched...?"

"Get down, you three!" Akira yelled as they quickly get down as the mafia guards starting to open fire the whole fashion shop and Ling becomes scared after hearing the gunshots while hiding with Rage and he angrily grunts.

"Damn it, not the mafia freaks..."

"As I thought, I didn't expect that these guards are watching us the whole time..." Retsu grunted angrily as Akira quickly gets his handgun that he dropped earlier and he tells them.

"Rage... you and Retsu take Miss Ling to safety. I'll open fire at them if I had a chance."

"Akira..."

"Don't worry about me? This is my task to protect Miss Ling from being assassinated. I want you two and Miss Ling to escape. I'm going to protect the three of you from the mafia. Now go..." Akira said while glancing towards the three of them as Rage and Retsu take Ling to safety as they tried to escape with the song "Snake Charmer" has been played.

Akira open fires at them with his handgun as he avoids from being shot. He ultimately kills most of the mafia guards as he gets the reloaded bullets from the mafia guards that he killed as he follows the trio. Retsu carries Ling in a piggy back ride while she covers her eyes as Rage glances to see the mafia guards are following them as they attempt to shoot them. The trio avoids from being shot and Rage glances that two guards were killed by Akira as they reunite with him. Therefore, more guards are pursuing them and Akira open fires at the mafia guards killing them instantly with his handgun and the locals are scared of hearing the gunshots. They hide from the mafia guards as Akira ambushes by shooting them with his handgun as they continue to escape. Three other mafia guards continue to pursue them. They later hide at the bushes near at the Chinese Courtyard.

"Phew... Now that was a dangerous escape..." Rage said in relieved.

"That's what the owner of the building told me about." Ling said as she reveals to the trio. "These guys are gone after me. I don't know why?"

"I guess the mafia are taking advantage to kill Ling." Retsu said sadly as Akira knows how to ambush them on purpose.

"I have an idea... I want you two to ambush the remaining mafia guards. I'll handle the rest... So that Miss Ling would be safe."

"Anyway, is this a courtyard?" Rage wondered as Akira sighs.

"Yes it was... but there's not much time left..."

At sunset, the remaining mafia guards try to pursue them as Akira arrives posing as the one of the fighters in the courtyard as his handgun is kept on his right hand.

"Hey did you see... a girl... we are here to kill her?"

"Is that so, huh? I think she's not even here..." Akira said smirking as the song changes to "Chinese Lady" has been played which both guards are ambushed by both Rage and Retsu as the trio let the mafia pursues them in the courtyard.

"Don't underestimate us, you idiots..." Retsu smirks as takes the guards down with both punches and kicks.

Rage fights with his Resshuken fighting style countering most of their punches and lands a powerful kicks at them and takes down most of the guards with his fighting moves. Akira kills most of them with his handgun and demonstrates as he grabs the guards' hand and smacks them with several punches and lands two kicks on the other. The trio manages to dispatch the mafia guards inside the courtyard and Retsu detects them from his mini-computer that they were from the Chinese branch.

"Looks like the leader send this men from the Chinese branch to kill Ling after she moved here..." Retsu said knowing of their actions as Akira wants to find their location.

"I guess that we need to find it's whereabouts. If only the intel would know it's location..."

"Hey, Ling... they're gone already..." Rage calls Ling as she comes out of the bush.

"Oh dear... it's a pile of corpses..." Ling said scarily and Retsu tells her.

"It's all right, your killers are already down..."

As they save Ling from being assassinated, one of the mafia guards realizes that Akira is with them as he retreated to warn from his boss.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me, you three..." Ling said thankfully. "I would make more clothing designs to make the locals would buy for me."

"Just do your best, Ling..." Akira said calmly. "I'm sure all the locals would be happy to buy your designed outfits."

"Gee... thank you for encouraging me, Akira..." Ling smiled as she decided to parted ways. "Well I guess it's time for me to go. Once my shop is fixed. I can't wait to see more customers are gonna love my designs... Bye, boys..."

Ling then leaves the trio as they watch her leave. They became relieved after the incident happen to them.

"I'm so glad that Ems wouldn't see that coming."

"What do you mean, Reiji?" Retsu asked as he retorts.

"Come on, I don't intend to flirt her or anything. It's just that she never flirts me anymore."

"At least we saved her from the mafia. But right now, we need to find it's whereabouts of the Chinese branch." Akira said in a serious tone of his voice as Rage calls him.

"Um, Akira... so where do we go next?"

"Uh...well..."

That night outside at Akira's house, Emi, Yuni and Kari arrived and the door is locked which she was angry to see that not showing up.

"I can't believe them, they don't even showed up after we done shopping?" Yuni said in a bratty manner and Kari receives a message coming from her cousin, Rage.

"Girls... I guess that cousin just saved Ling from the mafia again."

"Wow... I didn't expect that he would come to her." Emi said became angered to Rage's actions as Kari tells her.

"I think he's not flirting with that girl anymore."

"Say girls... what do you say we eat at the Chinese restaurant to wait for them. I know for sure those three would be back home after we eat."

"That's right, Akira gave us some money allowance. Let's go there, girls..." Emi smiled excitedly.

At the Chinese spa, the trio are seen relaxing in the sauna before they take the shower.

"Haah... I felt much better. I've never seen that we can relax in here..." Rage said while relaxing.

"I didn't expect that you know the location of the relaxation spots, Akira." Retsu said in a nod as Akira is sitting having his arm crossed.

"If you relax in the spa like this, their authentic style of massage was foot reflexology. You would be relaxed when your foot is been massaged especially they can also massage our backs too."

"I think the girls would never know that?" Rage smiled as Akira stands up and tells them.

"We better go, you two... we might ended up getting a heat stoke while inside the sauna." Akira finally walks outside the sauna and both Rage and Retsu noticed his physical appearance as they looked on his back has big muscles due to being physically trained from his younger years as he noticed them. "What's the matter, you two?"

"Uh, Akira..."

"What is it?" Akira looked at both of them who were staring at him to have a six abs and a very muscular guy which makes both of them were shocked in embarrassment as their cheeks became red.

"WAHHHH?! I can't believe than you're muscular than dancer guys like us around here?!" Rage yelled as he points an index finger towards at Akira.

"Yeah... you're much more physique!?" Retsu said shockingly as Akira smiles to them and apologize.

"Sorry for bursting your bubble, both of you. The most important thing when I trained heavily in hand to hand combat was physical fitness. That's why my body becomes buff."

"Are you crazy? You're much bigger than Afro does?" Rage yelled angrily at Akira as Retsu butts in and snobbishly tells him.

"Unlike you with a bad temper who is not entirely muscular?"

"Grrrrrrr!" Rage angrily beats Retsu comically. "Now stop comparing to anyone else, Retsu? You're far too snobby!?"

"I'm not snobby... I was just telling the truth..." Retsu retaliates the same beating as they continue to beat each other comically which Akira watches them and later smiles to see them fighting as he thought.

_Oh well... I guess those two are much better than the ones that both Rage and Izam are arguing. I guess that they were jealous because of my physical shape. But for now, I need to continue my obligation for being as Yuni's bodyguard and to stop the mafia._

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*Akira warns Rage and the others about the being tricked by the locals as a reference to the tourists being tricked or faked by most Chinese locals during their travel in China.

*Akira's other grappling move is based off Leo Kliesen from the game Tekken 6.

*Rage is seen wearing his fourth outfit in DDR UNIVERSE 2 and later his second outfit in DDR UNIVERSE

*Akira's primary outfit is seen without the vest and tie and his buttoned shirt is loose and later replaces his third outfit in DDR Ultramix 4.

*Emi later wears her third outfit in DDR UNIVERSE.

*Akira's running gags are based off his appearance and sketches of DDR DUMP from foxyelie's devianART.

*The trio are relaxing at the massage spa as a reference to the Beijing Foot Spa branches in the Philippines as it's foot reflexology became it's reference.

*The background theme of Sailor Moon's Episode 85 has been played during the spa scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay that's the end of chapter 12... The thirteenth chapter is next where Bart (B')'s partner, Honey will be the mafia's next target and Akira now showing his older brother role towards both Rage and Retsu during their trip in China. Have a nice reading :D.


	13. Cyber Fashion Faux Pas

**A/N: **This next chapter as I said previously is where both Akira and Yuni's fourth outfits in Ultramix 4 can be seen and the first time to have a triple background musics are played rather than in dual. This is the thirteenth chapter of my fic.

**Chapter 13: **_Cyber__ Fashion Faux Pas_

At Guangzhou, China... a mafia base is located at the riverside near in the Pearl River. A mafia leader was furious after seeing their previous target which happens to be Fang Cheung a man who slew Akira's father after he saves his own boss at the cost of his life in the past.

"So his own son has returned...? I should have known, now this is right time to act..."

Back at the S.P.F Headquarters, Akira is discussing with their chief Wang in their native language with both Rage and Retsu by his side. Therefore, Wang tells him that the intel are continued searching the whereabouts of the mafia Chinese branch.

"No way... how come it's very delay. We can't locate without the map to find it?" Akira said angrily as Wang becomes insisted.

"There's no need to lose your patience, Solid Temple. The intel are trying their best to find the location."

Rage's communicator is lighted up in a red light as he picks in his right pocket from his blue gray camoflauge capris and clicks the button to see his grandfather's image. Wang becomes angered to him.

"Can't you please stop beeping your pager? Or I will confiscated it?"

"Don't get so agitated, Mr. officer?" Garuda said as he angrily raises his brow and becomes disappointed by this. "Gah... those Chinese people nowadays, Yer being too slow whenever ya located where it is..."

"What did you say!?" Wang yelled as Garuda instructs Rage.

"Reiji, press the blue button at the left side of the communicator then ya put it on the ground."

"Okay, grandfather..." Rage said as he clicks the blue button at the left of his communicator and he puts it on the ground and Garuda simply appears as a hologram.

"Why it was you... the renowned scientist of Japan?" Wang said finally recognized him.

"That's right... the mafia are not gonna stop if ya keep on tryin' to delay on yer research..." Garuda said as a hologram and he faces Rage, Retsu and Akira. "You three... yer next mission right now is to find that tourist who came here in Beijing and was targeted by the mafia within this country."

"Sure but... who's that tourist...?" Rage wondered.

"Ya might find out who that tourist is? That person has the same complexion as B' has." Garuda said as he finally sends the map to by mail. "I already send this map to this chief fella, that way they can easily to research the whereabouts of the mafia base..."

"Thanks grandfather... you are a typical genius old man..." Rage smiled thankfully.

"Okay we'll continue that... if it wasn't for you? We can find it's location so that we can set a raiding operation..." Wang said calmly.

"All right... I'm sure you can easily find it whenever you can... I'll let those three to handle other things."

After the incident, Akira was relieved and became thankful to Rage due to his grandfather's interferance and Retsu was impressed.

"Thanks for everything, Rage... if it wasn't for you? The chief would not going to trust us..." Akira said thankfully.

"It's okay... I didn't expect my grandfather can upgrade my communicator. It enables himself in a holographic form." Rage smiled while looking on his communicator.

"He sure is a genius inventor..." Retsu remarked as the trio meets a short blonde haired girl with black bonnet hat and wears a openly white buttoned shirt with black strapless bra, black jogging pants with white linings and black sneakers with white soles as both Rage and Retsu blushes to see her appearance.

"Oooh... you boys are totally peeping me, I'm impressed." the blonde haired girl said as Retsu asks her.

"Um... you're pretty gorgeous on that look of yours."

"Don't tell me that you boys are going to the beach too, huh?" the blonde haired girl said in a flirtatious manner. "By the way, my name is Honey and I'll see you later... boys... tee hee."

When Honey leaves the scene both Rage and Retsu keeps staring at her which makes Akira feels dismayed from their actions.

"She's totally gorgeous..." Retsu said became attracted to Honey.

"Yeah... just like Ling..." Rage said also became attracted as Akira tells at both of them in disappointment.

"You two... I think you keep on drooling around from that woman. She must be the mafia's next target."

"You're probably right..."

"I guess Yuni and the girls loves to go to the beach." Retsu said as he has an idea. "That's it... I think that girl actually goes to the beach."

"Retsu I think she dropped this?" Rage said as they read the calling card and it reveals that Honey goes to the hotel in Yalong Bay. "I guess that girl goes to Yalong Bay."

"Wait a second, Yalong Bay is in Sanya province and it's far from my place." Akira said surprisingly as he calmly tells them. "It's best if we tell Yuni, Emi and Kari about this. It's going to be a 5 hour flight to go there."

On their way to Sanya province, we can see Rage and the others are asleep in their private jet as Akira looked to see Yuni fell asleep beside him. He simply made a mistake to them that going to Sanya is within 37 hours which takes them for a day to get in there as he thought.

_I almost forgot to say to them that going to Sanya is in 37 hours. Guess it's better I'll tell them once we save that person who is targeted by the mafia._

At Yalong Bay in Sanya province, Rage and the group are impressed to see the beach waters are very clear and also have white sands. The girls are excited to swim in the beach. Although, Akira is still dismayed due to his job as being Yuni's bodyguard.

"Okay... now this is the perfect spot for us to swim in the beach. Let's go, girls..." Yuni smiled excitedly as she goes with Emi and Kari.

"Oh brother, it's going to be a hot stuff for us in here..."

"I've never seen this is the best beach around in your place, Akira." Retsu complimented and Rage likes to swim in the beach.

"I can't wait to swim in this place. This is going to have fun."

"In my case, when Yuni goes sunbathing. I still remain to wear a corporate attire." Akira remarked as Rage angrily tells him.

"Come on, Akira... Yuni actually gave you a five days time off. You need to spend your time off not to remain being as her bodyguard all the time."

"You have to relax, Akira... This is your only chance." Retsu said in a calm manner as both convinces him as he replies.

"Okay then... I hate if I don't spend my time off but I can still guard Yuni if we're gonna have fun."

"Okay... now let's get boogie." Rage smiled excitedly as Honey passes them.

"Hi boys... so this is where you gonna stay? Don't tell me that you three just followed me here?"

"Uh... we didn't follow you or anything, you see..." Rage said shyly.

"Yeah... we came here just to have fun in the beach." Retsu said smiling.

"Oh I see... well have fun boys... I got a lot of make over to do..." Honey said happily as she leaves in a flirtatious manner as both men are watching her running.

"Wow... she so cute when she runs..." Retsu said as Rage replies.

"Yeah...talk about make overs, she's was just like Ling."

"Yeah, you both seem really broken up about it." Akira said in disappointment while having two napkins from both of his hands after seeing both Rage and Retsu are getting nosebleed from staring at Honey. "Here take these..."

"Uh oh, thanks..." Both Rage and Retsu get the napkins from his hands as they cover their noses from bleeding.

When the song "Sweetie" has been played, all the tourists are swimming in the beach waters. Other tourists are taking a sunbathing. Yuni is seen relaxing while sitting in the beach chair as Akira still guards her in a maroon swim shorts with yellow linings in each sides of his shorts and dark gray sandals while wearing his black and gray sunglasses and it was the first time for him to guard her in a swimwear as he thought.

_Oh boy... I guess this is the first time wearing swimsuits while guarding Yuni at the beach. This is embarrassing..._

"Yuni, they have lots of shops near in the beach..." Emi said happily as Yuni smiles.

"All right... let's just say we can check this place out."

"Yuni, where are you going?" Akira asked in a serious tone as Yuni answers.

"We're going to check some shops with Emi. I'll catch you up later..."

When Yuni and Emi leave, Akira lets out of his sighs and seeing that he simply let her go as Rage arrives to see him who is looking for Retsu.

"Hey, Akira..."

"Oh, Rage... why are you here? I thought Retsu is with you?" Akira said nicely as the latter becomes frustrated

"Urgh, how can I say this...? Retsu just left us without a word after we get changed to our swimwear. He sometimes really started to irritate me."

"Hmmm... I'm sure he was checking some shops." Akira wondered as Rage tells him.

"I don't think so... I know for sure he can do something crappy in the beach. We should find him..."

"I guess I let Yuni to go with Emi, Rage. Perhaps, I would help you look for him." Akira smiled politely as he agrees to help Rage to find Retsu.

At the near shops, Yuni and Emi noticed all the Chinese locals are watching Kari demonstrates her knife throwing skills which she quickly throws three knives on the watermelon as it slashes into three which makes her a round of applause.

"Wow, Kari is improving of her knife throwing skills." Emi said amusing as Yuni replies.

"She is no ordinary person can throw a knife like that."

"Oh it's you... what are you doing here?"

"I've never seen you practice your knives efficiently, Kari?" Yuni said smiling.

"Yeah... I'm sure Rage would surprise to see you that." Emi smiled happily.

"My cousin sometimes never to watch me." Kari said as she sighs. "Because he's afraid of me when I throw the knives like in my family tradition performance."

Meanwhile, Retsu is seen looking at the binoculars to see girls in a sexy bikini and he blushes for a moment he looked at the girls.

"Hubba hubba... they're so sexy... Hello baby...?" Retsu said happily said to himself while being in love. "If only I can find a nice girl which is suited for me. I like if I dated them on purpose."

As he continues to look on his binoculars from left to right until Rage angrily gave him a dirty look on his face which Retsu was horribly surprised to see him as he dropped his binoculars.

"Whaaahh?! Reiji what are you doing here?" Retsu said surprisingly as Rage angrily scolds him.

"I'm also asking the same question. What are you doing peeping on sexy girls in a bikini?"

"It's none of your business, Reiji. I'm doing this so that I can find the right girl for me to have a date." Retsu retorted angrily as he tried to get his binoculars but went missing knowing that someone took it from him. "What!? Now where's my binoculars?"

"You can't date a right girl if you act like that." Akira said seriously who is behind him much to Retsu's surprise while handling his binoculars.

"Akira, not you too..." Retsu grunted angrily as he also scolds him.

"Girls wouldn't like you if you keep on acting like a peeping tom or a pervert? But you might ended up being arrested for voyerism."

"Ugh... I'd never expect that you got me, both of you." Retsu grunted as Akira gives his binoculars back.

"Next time don't do it again, alright."

"Hi boys... I've never seen that you can swim in the beach." Honey arrives to see the trio wearing salmon pink see through short sleeve midriff with a matching pink bikini top underneath, a skimpy short shorts with a pink string bikini, white socks and brown sneakers as both Rage and Retsu blushes to see her wearing a revealing outfit and her hair is dye in pink.

"Hey. You're that girl from the last time!" Rage said while pointing an index finger towards Honey.

"Uh... Reiji I guess her blonde hair is dyed into pink." Retsu replied in a nod.

"I'm going to have a swimming in the beach for later. You boys are definitely funny whenever you staring at me like this." Honey said in a flirtatious manner as she gives them two tickets.

"What's this ticket?" Rage nodded as Honey tells them.

"These two tickets that I gave you because I have my own beach fashion show. I can't wait to see both of you watching me. Ta-ta, boys..."

Honey then leaves as she walks away and both ended up staring at her while she walks like Rihanna.

"I've never seen she's wearing skimpy clothes..." Retsu said blushing as Rage replies.

"Wow oh wow... she's totally sexy in a pink string bikini, haah..."

"You two... I think both of your noses are continued to bleed if you keep on looking at her small clothing." Akira said in disappointment while handling two napkins on both of his hands which they quickly grabs it and to cover their nose as he scolds at both of them. "Now look what happen to both of you, you always being charmed by her whenever she's around."

"And what about you? You're trying to show yourself to be interested in younger girls?" Rage said raising his brow while covering his nose with a napkin to make the bleed stop which makes Akira get angry.

"I'm not like that, Rage? Don't spit it out about me being into younger girls?"

Retsu then senses someone is screaming and noticed the scream comes from the beach shops.

"Guys, It looks like we have a problem."

"Something is not right around the shops...?"

"Dang, Yuni might be there with Emi and Kari. We have to find them and fast." Akira said became worried for the girls' safety as he pulls out his handgun from his swim shorts much to Rage's shock.

"Uh... did you keep your handgun to your shorts?"

"How can I keep my gun if I had no pockets?" Akira reacted angrily as Retsu tells them.

"There's not much time, let's go..."

When they arrived at the cluster shops near in the beach. They saw the locals are running like a stampede due to the amok coming from the mafia group. Retsu remembers he saw Emi, Yuni and Kari are just left soon after.

"Dang, not the mafia freaks..." Rage said gritted angrily.

"I guess it's time to take these guys down." Akira said as he readied his handgun as Retsu replies, ready for a fight.

"Yeah... they're causing trouble to the locals. We have to stop them, hurry..."

The trio manages to take down most of the mafia guards who are running amok towards the locals. Rage knocks them heavily with a knee and goes for a roundhouse kick to the other, Retsu beats them with both punches and kicks and grabs one of them to the neck and lifts his face to the ground while Akira knocks them in a close range and shoots most of the mafia guards with his handgun to their heads, killing them. Afterwards, one of the guards retreated the onslaught.

"Luckily, the girls are not here in this stores..." Retsu sighed as Akira becomes relieved.

"At least Yuni is safe..."

"Guys, check it out... there's a Chinese insignia imprinted on their jackets." Rage said while examined his defeated opponent and Akira looked and easily recognized the insignia.

"That insignia... they're from the mafia's Chinese branch?"

"I believe that these guys are looking for someone but who was it?" Retsu wondered as B' arrives to see them having his blonde hair dyed into black and his hair was extended to have a shoulder length dreadlocks with the song "Get that Funky Music" has been played.

"Well if isn't the 'The three Ascians' why are you guys doing at many shops?"

"Oh, It's B'..." Retsu wondered as Rage gets mad at him.

"You shouldn't call us like that, okay... You're quite a racist about us..."

"Don't get so pissed, I have no intention being racist to the three of you. I was looking for someone." B' said as he smiles. "Don't tell me that she went to see the three of you."

"By the way, B'. Did you know about that girl who keeps flirting on us and she also gives us two tickets too?" Rage said wanted to know about Honey as B' recognizes her.

"Ah... that girl you mentioned. She's my partner, Honey. Looks like her flirtatious behavior to make the two of you get nosebleed."

"Honey!?"

"She sometimes wanted to attract every boys including the locals here on the beach." B' said as he looked on the defeated mafa guards. "It seems that these guys came here to look for Honey. I really need a favor, I know for sure my partner would be in danger. Please you have to protect her just like you saved me back in DDR City."

"Don't worry we'll save her..." Rage said in a confident manner.

"Thanks, Rage..." B' smiled thankfully as he leaves the scene.

"So Honey is the mafia's next target... I should have known." Akira sighed and he tells Retsu. "Retsu, you need to take the picture of this insignia. So that the S.P.F.'s intel would analyzed it."

"Okay... once I done with that. We'll discuss this to the girls about this."

That night at the hotel, Rage and the group discusses in how to save Honey from the mafia group which she is currently been targeted.

"How come you say that you ended up being flirted by that woman, Rage?" Emi said scolding at him.

"I didn't intend to flirt on that woman, Emi. She's the one who flirts on both of us. We always ended up being nosebleed by her." Rage said telling her.

"So this is your group, huh?" B' later arrives wearing a rainbow tank top, ripped jeans and leather shoes and the girls noticed his physical appearance.

"Oh dear... this guy is bigger than Akira." Yuni commented and Emi was shocked by this.

"Yeah... he must be six inches away from Rage?"

"Sorry for the interruption, girls. I came here to inform the three guys right here." B' said as he tells the trio. "According to Honey, the introduction of her fashion show is to have two people wearing cyber fashion attires."

"What's a cyber fashion attire?" Kari wondered and Emi tells her.

"It's the costumes that Charmy and Astro wore. I think she wants both of them to wear those."

"This cute girl was right... Honey is trying to show the models wearing futuristic clothes. That's why I came here to help." B' said and Rage asks him.

"So who's gonna portray two people in a futuristic attires similar to Astro and Charmy's attires?"

"We're gonna do it, Rage..." Yuni replies in an answer. "For my sakes, were from Team Best. We can handle that..."

"Yuni..." Emi said calling her name.

"Besides, I love fashion and I can't crossed my mind." Yuni said as she convinces her bodyguard. "Akira, It's time for us to do this introduction."

"I think you have a point, Yuni. If we do that introduction then both Rage and Retsu are going to deal the mafia then I'll help them after we done this."

"That's it... the two tickets that Honey gave us... Let's just say we're gonna make a decoy." Rage suggested as he looked at her girlfriend Emi.

At the tonight's fashion show where all the audience are gonna watch, Emi is seen without her light blue short sleeved jacket while Kari is with her.

"Wow... I've never seen a lot of audience in here..."

"It looks to me that cousin is pretty serious to take on the mafia from here." Kari said seriously.

Meanwhile at the dressing room, Akira is seen fixing his dark blue tie and he was shown wearing a white and gray futuristic suit with the sign "SP" at the upper back of his suit and two dark blue lines in each side of his sleeves and black thick lines in each side of his suit and white futuristic boots with two blue lines. His hair is dyed in dark purple and became nervous to see many audience are going to watch them as he thought.

_This is just like in the popularity contest. But I've never seen Ling is here for her newly designed clothes for me and Yuni to put on and she's the one who dyed our hair._

"So, Akira... are you ready for this. You're just like a guy from the space patrol group." Ling commented nicely.

"It's okay, Ling. I'm ready for this and I didn't expect that you're the one who designed in some of Honey's fashion clothes."

"Akira, it's our turn now. We gotta go..." Yuni calls her bodyguard and she was seen in a white silver futuristic attire, black knee-high socks and boots as he goes with her.

Therefore, Retsu manage to hack the electrical systems to control the lights on stage as Rage finally prepares to fight as his dark red hoodie jacket is been tied to his waist.

"Is it ready yet?"

"I'm almost done, Reiji." Retsu said as he finally completed to hack the system as B' arrives to see them.

"Hey... you seems to act like an electrician."

"I think he's not an electrician, B'. Retsu is a genius hacker so that he can hack every single computers and devices." Rage said telling him.

"You need to be ready, you two. I already detected that the mafia is here at the show." Retsu said convincing both Rage and B' to get ready.

Honey finally arrives on stage wearing a white and light purple futuristic attire and she finally start the fashion show.

"Hello everybody... What do you say we'll start the show?" Honey said in a microphone as everyone gives her a round of applause. "Here is our introduction number on stage..."

As Honey leaves on stage as it rise the curtains, We can see both Akira and Yuni in their futuristic outfits as the latter is seen wearing a white and purple visor. Meanwhile both Emi and Kari noticed their appearance.

"Wow take a look on those two, they're amazing." Kari commented as Emi smiles.

"I've never seen Yuni's hair becomes pink. This is nice..."

Afterwards, the curtains is finally close as the fashion show begins. Akira finally removes the white and purple visor knowing that he wants to help Rage, Retsu and B'.

"Now the introduction performance is over, what are you going to do?" Yuni asked as Akira tells her.

"I'm going to help Rage and the others, Yuni. You need to protect Honey as well."

"Okay, Akira... I'll do it. You have to help Rage and Retsu..." Yuni said finally agrees.

"All right... Guess this is right time for me to take things personally? I have to help them both... " Akira said and became serious to help Rage, Retsu and B' and he and Yuni depart with the song "Arms" has been played.

Rage is seen fighting against the mafia guards with his fighting moves and knocks each of them with a powerful kick and more various punches. Therefore, B' finally demonstrates his brawling moves who heavily knocks them down with a downward punch and lands a powerful straight kick and a leg strike behind him. Retsu is waiting for the right time as the show goes on as he said to himself.

"Time to turn off the lights, people..." Retsu then clicks the button as the whole theater becomes black out except for the stage lights.

"Waah... is that a black out?" Emi said scarily as Kari replies.

"It maybe a black out but the stage lights is still on."

Meanwhile, Honey is ready in her revealing outfit as one of the mafia guards attempts to point her with a handgun which she becomes panicked and Yuni arrives and tackles the guard down on the ground. With that B' manage to knock the guard from the back.

"It's all right, girls..."

Rage continues to take down most of the guards as the latter attempts to kill him. Akira finally arrives and shoots the guard with his handgun.

"Akira, you made it in time..."

"Where's Retsu...?"

Therefore, Retsu tries to control the lights as two guards attempt to attack him which he quickly knocks them off with his traditional karate moves and two other guards tried to shoot him. Without warning, Retsu gets down and someone shoots the two guards in the head. He noticed the gunshots come from Akira's handgun and Akira is behind him who saves him from being killed.

"Thanks, Akira... they almost shot me back then..." Retsu said thankfully.

"You should be careful next time, Retsu..." Akira said giving him some advice.

After the fashion show, Honey and Yuni are seen dancing to show their dance intermission to the audience and Emi and Kari are cheering for Yuni as B' is shown watching his partner at the backstage. At the balcony, Rage, Retsu and Akira are watching them on front and seeing the girls are dancing.

"Say Akira... you look like a futuristic officer who acts like Astro." Rage commented happily and asks. "Who made you wear that outfit?"

"I didn't want it to say this to you, Rage..." Akira said and he smiles to them. "The person who made me wear this futuristic suit is Ling..."

"WHATTTT!? Not Ling... this is so unfair?!" Rage yelled shockingly as he lowers his head and Retsu encourages him.

"It will be fine, Reiji. You still have Emi to be with you, you gotta move on without her."

"You're probably right..." Rage said sadly as Akira receives a call from the S.P.F. and they finally found the mafia base's whereabouts.

"Rage, Retsu... the chief was called and they already found the mafia base." Akira said telling them. "It was located in Guangzhou..."

"Guangzhou... do we have to travel from there?" Rage reacted and wonders.

"It's going to be a long trip. Guangzhou is in the south from my home country. Guess that we have to take a plane to get there." Akira said in a calm manner. "Before we do that, It's better if we stay overnight then going back to my place."

"Yeah..." Both Rage and Retsu agreed with him as they continue to watch the fashion show and stays overnight at Yalong Bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

*B's fighting style is a Modern Street Brawling

*Akira and Yuni are seen wearing their fourth outfits for the first and last time in DDR Ultramix 4.

*Honey makes her appearance in this chapter in her DDR Ultramix 3 and later both her primary outfit and fourth outfit in DDR Ultramix 4.

*Akira is shown to give two napkins to both Rage and Retsu while both of them got nosebleed as a reference to Flame of Recca's Episode 20.

*When Akira wears his fourth outfit, his hair is dark purple instead of indigo blue due to being dyed his original black hair while in his in-game appearance in Ultramix 4, his hair is in fact purple.

*Garuda appears as a holographic form is a reference to Sailor Moon R and the Season 3 of Totally Spies.

*The title of the chapter is a futuristic version of Season 2 episode of Totally Spies' "Fashion Faux Pas".


	14. Akira meets his Match

**Chapter 14: **_Akira meets his Match  
><em>

At the hotel in Yalong Bay, Rage and the group are trying to know how to get through Guangzhou within the China map. Everyone is seen in their sleepwear after they woke up this morning.

"So how long we can get there in Guangzhou?" Rage asked as Akira points out as his hair is still dyed in dark purple.

"This is going to be hard for us to get here... That travel is going to take in 12 hours. Which means we can leave this place today then we're going to arrive at midnight."

"Anyway, so we travel from Beijing to this island was?" Emi wondered as Akira answered.

"It's approximately, 37 hours..."

"WHATTT!? You mean to say our travel from here is just like we're sleeping in our jet this whole time? This is ridiculous...?!" Yuni said angrily to her bodyguard as Retsu tells her.

"Yeah... the last time you said to us that we're going to that island in 5 hours?" Rage said also scolding him as Akira became sorry for them.

"Forgive me it was my simple mistake to say this, all of you. The real travel was really 37 hours. Since we go to Guangzhou it's going to be 12 hours."

"I guess Yuni's private jet can reach from this island in 24 hours not like normal planes would make it in normal time." Retsu remarked. "I think we can get there in two hours."

"So Akira... why do you have a towel on your neck?" Rage asked as Akira answers.

"I need to remove the dye on my hair. Ling says that dye that me and Yuni put us in our hair are washable. That's why I need to take a shower for this."

"Uh... I think Yuni just made in the bathroom first?" Kari said as she pointed out which makes Akira shakes his head as he comments.

"Oh brother... she's too slow to finish showering?"

On their way to Guangzhou, Rage and the group are called by Garuda within Rage's communicator as a hologram which they manage to discover someone is running behind the mafia organization's Chinese branch.

"Accordin' to the chief from the S.P.D., that person who called himself as Fang Cheung. He is one of the key positions within the main branch in Japan." Garuda said seriously. "This Fang fella seems responsible for killin' this officer."

Akira recognizes the person who kills his father after his chief tells him the story about what happened to his father after he risks his life to save his boss. He knows that Fang is behind who kills his father and knowing that he is also the leader of the mafia's Chinese branch as Wang tells him the whole thing prior to became Yuni's bodyguard.

**Flashback:**

"Your father is brave man just like you are Solid Temple." Wang said knowing of his father's actions. "He is my friend and comrade but he risks his whole life just to save his employer. I've seeing it in my own eyes. I never thought that Fang is watching us this whole time."

"Who is this Fang, you mentioned?" Akira wondered.

"Fang is a merciless man who leads his own yakuza group who instigates kidnapping and assassination. When me and your father are infiltrating his men, Fang has his own eyes to do things ruthlessly to his own victims. This is why I discover his motives. If you want to fight him for revenge? Then, Revenge is not an answer." Wang said telling him.

**Flashback over:**

Akira clenches his fists knowing that it was the same person who kills his father as well as being the leader of the mafia's Chinese branch as he thought.

_Now this is right time to fight him, I know that my friends would help me but I have to do this alone._

At the hotel near the train station as Rage and the group are checking in, Akira wonders as he looked on his handgun that he carries and remembering the tragic past happened to his father when he was still a kid. He lowers his head and wanted to stop Fang with his own hands as both Rage and Retsu came to see him.

"Looks like you're all by yourself?" Rage nodded as Akira glared at both of them.

"You two... I can handle this myself. I wanted to stop Fang for the sake of my father. I wanted to honor both of my parents."

"You can't do it by yourself, without us? Otherwise, they're gonna kill you if you did?" Rage said angrily scolds him.

"I know you're gonna fight against Fang and the mafia group in the Chinese branch. The most important thing is teamwork. Your unit including your mentor is also gonna fight too, you see." Retsu said seriously as Akira replies to both of them.

"You guys maybe right. The chief was in fact my mentor. I should listen to him."

"We'll take care of those mafia guys to us, Akira. We're gonna help your unit to take them down." Retsu said smirking as Rage becomes confident to fight them.

"Retsu was right... At least you were the strongest in your group. You even protect Yuni whenever the danger is ahead of her."

"Yeah... I guess tomorrow will be our mission is to take down every branches within the mafia organization. We can do this..." Akira said ready to fight against the mafia group which both Rage and Retsu are agreed with him.

The next day, Wang along with special operations unit are ready to fight against the mafia group in their base near at the Pearl River. Therefore, Rage and the group are ready as well and Emi and Retsu are ready to face them.

"So this is their base, right?" Emi asked while wielding her baseball bat.

"I never thought the mafia's Chinese branch is in the abandoned factory." Retsu said as he raises his brow. "Guess that the leader wants us to get inside? So that his men would kill us."

"According to Akira, the mafia group are simply armed with heavy firearms. That's why he and his unit along with their chief are trying to dispatch them on purpose." Kari said telling them.

"You mean to say, we can't act once these freaks are down? This sucks...?" Rage reacted as he looked at Akira who commanded his unit in which one of them is a demolition specialist as he manages to detonate the gate in explosion which Wang and the operatives are now attacking most of the mafia group with heavy firearms and the latter nods Akira to get ready.

"Rage, come on... it's our move... Let's go..." Akira said as he with Rage and the group followed with the song "bit mania" has been played.

Most of the operatives are dispatching most of the members of the mafia. Therefore, Yuni was scared to see them as Retsu quickly charges one of the guards and knock them down with both punches and kicks. Emi also assists him as well by hitting with her baseball bat. Rage quickly dispatches most of his opponents with his fighting style by knocking them with a knee and powerful kicks as well as countering them with the same movement. Akira then fights most of the mafia guards with his handgun and close range combat techniques. Then, Kari aids him as she throws her six ninja blades on the other guard behind him.

"Thanks, Kari..."

"We'll take care of this. You go and find Fang?" Kari said as Akira nods in agreement as he goes to find Fang who leads the mafia's Chinese branch.

Akira grabs one of the mafia's heavy firearms as he open fires at the remaining mafia operatives. As one of the mafia attempts to attack him only to be knocked off by Rage with a punch to the gut and lands a powerful kick to the face knocking it down.

"Rage..." Akira said calling his name as Rage smirks giving him some advice.

"Akira, don't forget what the old guy says. Avenging the person is not the answer."

"Hmph... still confident as ever." Akira said smirking while closing his eyes.

"You better find Fang, Akira. We're gonna help your unit to beat these mafia freaks down." Rage said telling him in a confident manner as Akira agrees as he continues to proceed to find Fang.

At the abandoned main office near the stairway, Akira continues to find Fang as he sensed someone attempts to shoot him as he avoids the gunshots while leaning on the wall while wielding his handgun. The person who shoots him is none other than Fang as he recognizes him.

"I'm impressed that his own son finally takes the mantle of you."

"How did you know it was me...!?" Akira said raising his brow.

"Sorry to bother you...? It seems Wang did taught you to fight and I realize that you become stronger." Fang arrives while carrying his own handgun as Akira attempts to shoot him as the latter did the same which they were equally matched as they lean on the wall.

"I will never forgive you for killing my father, Fang? This is the reason why my father sacrificed for their safety. Now you wanted to take their lives away." Akira said gritted his teeth.

"So you did know, huh? I guess that beating you to death will be very painful." Fang said finally shows up and Akira finally confronts him.

"What do you mean? A duel to the death...?"

"Simply put, you can't stop me with this..." Fang said as he finally drops his handgun as Akira knows this fight would be no holds barred as he also drops his handgun and fights him with his combat techniques and both begins to beat each other as the song GO! has been played yet again.

Both men are exchanging their blows with their respective styles as Fang knocks him with two heavy kicks. Akira gets up to his feet and he manage to knock him down with a punch and elbow following with a heavy kick to Fang's face and continuously hits him with several blows to the gut. Both continues to exchange their blows. However, Fang deals a heavy punch and kick as he blocks his blows but knocks him with three heavy blows and throw a smoke bomb towards him. Akira stands up while clutching to his gut and can't see Fang as he thought.

_Damn it... now I can't see where Fang is? _

Akira has no choice whether he will be beaten down or not. But he remembers what his mentor told him that revenge is not an answer. He finally closes his eyes and goes to his fighting stance but changing his fighting style to a defensive close open palm movement as Fang attempts to beat him down as he manages to block is attacks and he closely hits to his elbow and kicks him to his gut. Both continues to fight blow by blow but Akira manages to give a upper hand by grappling him down and heavily kicks to the gut. Fang angrily mad by this as he attempts to attack him but the latter manages to beat him down with several punches to the gut.

Fang tries to avoid the onslaught but Akira manages to ambush him down with a final blow by heavily elbowed him to his back sending him knocking on the wall. Akira becomes exhausted as he lowers his guard. However, Fang attempts to kill him with his handgun as Akira dodges and grabs his handgun and quickly grabs his gun and shoots him in the head finally ended his life. He looked on the Fang's corpse and he gets his cellphone and to find out that he works with a man from the mafia's main branch in Japan and his name is revealed in the text message is Katsuhiro Morishige.

After the mafia's Chinese branch is finally been declined by the Chinese government as Fang's henchmen will be sentenced to death row for the similar crime incident from all over cities in China. Rage and the group noticed Akira manages to survive while he clutches his stomach which Yuni was relieved to see her bodyguard is all right.

The next day, Akira is later seen visits both of his parents' grave in Guangzhou which Wang made a proper burial for them in the past as Rage, Emi, Retsu, Kari and Yuni watch him finally pay respects to both to them.

"Akira, how long do we have to wait in here?" Yuni yelled as Emi scolds at her.

"Don't yelled at him, Yuni. We're in the cemetery, you should respect the dead people here."

After this, Akira decides to go with them and smiles finally put his tragic past to rest and his five days time off is already over which Yuni became dismayed by this.

"I know you're smiling because your time off is over. You can do whatever you want." Yuni said snubbing at him as Akira replies in a smirk.

"I'll do that once we go back in Japan. But before that, I just wanted to return the favor for all of you to spend time here in Guangzhou."

"Let's have so fun, guys. This our only chance before we get back to Japan." Rage smiled excitedly as they agreed.

Rage and the group are finally spend their time in Guangzhou as well as having fun in the parks and zoos. Thereafter, they take a group picture together. It zooms back into EMTI in Japan where Garuda is watching the blue sky and he looked at their group picture and smiles as he thought_._

_One branch is down, two more to go which is in Taiwan and our country in Japan..._

"It seems they finally destroy the Chinese branch of the mafia organization, Garuda." Drum arrives to see him and Garuda replies.

"I guess they did it, Drum. Once they get back here, I know for sure the main branch will attack another innocent people here. Especially for the second EXTREME competition."

With that, both Garuda and Drum are watching the view of the city buildings within DDR City.

* * *

><p>*Akira is able to change his fighting style to Wing Chun and a reference to Dead Fantasy III where Hitomi uses this fighting style against Tifa Lockhart.<p>

*Fang's full name is a play of Master Roshi's alias, Jacky Cheung.

*The word that Fang says to Akira about a fight to the death is a nod to Gen's story mode in Super Street Fighter IV.

*The demolition scene is based on Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign.

*The fight between Akira and Fang is based on the movie "The One".

*The title of the chapter is based on GTO's Episode 26 "Onizuka meets his Match" and the alternate scene of the 2010 movie "The Karate Kid".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Seems that Rage and the group are going back to Japan. But this time I'm gonna add up to the mix with the characters which is to change the animation graphics between EXTREME 2/STRIKE to Ultramix and Universe series. This next chapter would be a mission to recover back to their original graphic appearance in EXTREME 2/STRIKE after Garuda made a terrible accident and the disputes between both EMTI and the STAR Electronic Builders. Good Luck reading... XD.


	15. Ultramix Mode: Prodigy Rivals

**Chapter 15: **_Ultramix Mode: Prodigy Rivals  
><em>

Two days after Rage and the group return to Japan, they were later taken by Garuda to his secret underground facility in EMTI. Emi was impressed to see his robot creation and it was the first time for them to enter beside both Rage and Retsu.

"Wow... I've never seen Mr. Itoh makes all of this stuff, Rage." Emi smiled in amusement as Rage calmly replies.

"My grandfather is a mechanical genius, Emi. He also makes machines that can also fly in a greater distance like an airplane. I think you can make machines just like you repair the electric fans in your place."

"Being an apprentice to him wasn't a good idea? I felt myself that I'm just good with computers." Retsu sighed while lowering his head.

"You know something, everyone. I like this place if me and my unit stayed here and has an advanced technology to make a deadly weaponry. It would be a piece of cake to fight crime." Akira said in a calm tone of his voice and Yuni retorts.

"Hmph... You're just being too proud to get the old professor's undeground laboratory, Akira."

By the time they arrived at Garuda's other office, they were meet by Beechum along with Robo2001 and Konsento Mark IV.

"What took you guys so long? Sir Garuda, just invented something interesting today." Beechum said as Rage replies while raising his brow.

"What kind a invention he had made, Beechum?"

"You better see it and find out, Rage." Beechum said as he with Robo2001 and Konsento Mark IV leave as Rage and the group follow him.

At the Demonstrating Room, Garuda created a invention which resembles a power transformer that can pull on and off the switch as Rage and the group finally arrive to see him which he became smirk about this.

"Well well... gladly they're here today."

"Grandfather, what's with all the racket and how come there's a power transformer with you?" Rage asked angrily as Garuda replies.

"That's no ordinary power transformer, Reiji. This invention I created is a Switch type: Ultra Maximizer. Once ya pull the switch? The whole interior of this room will be graphically changed."

"Graphically changed, what's that supposed to mean?" Rage wondered and Emi happily replies.

"It means the whole room will be changed in different graphics just like the game we play."

"Emi was right... this place would be just like the game that you people play." Garuda said smirking. "Not just about the second EXTREME game but a different game."

"In other words, all of us would be changed graphically due to the effects once he activates this by pulling the switch inside of the demonstrating room." Retsu said knowing of his plans.

"Okay my robots... ya know yer roles here. Are ya agree to pull the switch?" Garuda said commanding both of his robots Robo2001 and Konsento Mark IV as they agreed. "Well then, here goes nothin'..."

Garuda then pulls down the switch which is no effect much to both Rage and Retsu's disappointment. Suddenly an electricity begins to make a short circuit on the switch which they become panicked by this.

"Sir Garuda, something wrong with the switch...?" Robo2001 as he tries to check the problem along with Konsento Mark IV and Garuda attempts to pull up the switch.

"Do something about it, grandfather? You actually let us getting hurt from your inventions..." Rage said angrily to his grandfather.

"Reiji, look out!" Garuda yelled as the switch invention explodes in a white light while he with Rage and Retsu tried to avoid from being exploded. Emi, Beechum and Kari are hiding as well as both Akira and Yuni from being exploded. and the buildings of EMTI are glowing in the white light as it scatters throughout DDR City and it was whited out.

As the smoke clears, Rage along with his grandfather, Garuda and Retsu are unconscious and their appearance changed in different animation graphics. Emi becomes worried to see them as she looked at their unconscious bodies and she tries to wake her boyfriend up.

"Rage, wake up...?"

"Unghh... Ems... what's happened?" Rage said in a groggy voice.

"I'm glad you're okay... You almost got blown in the explosion along with Retsu and also Professor Itoh too." Emi said whimpering.

"Ems, what happened to your hair? You got a lot of bangs while wearing the hat that I gave you?" Rage noticed of Emi's change in appearance and she angrily scolds him.

"What do you mean my hair got a lot of bangs? Why don't you look at the mirror?"

When Rage stands up and to look at the mirror at the wrecked demonstrating room. His shoulder length spiky hair has dreadlocks at the edge of his hair which makes him devastated.

"Huh? WAAAHH! What happened to my HAIR!?" Rage yelled hysterically as Emi also looked at the mirror which makes herself devastated too.

"AGH! You were right, Rage? My hair has a lot of bangs in my head..."

"AHHH! My two long ponytails are like a broom in a stick. I HATE this!" Yuni cried hysterically and Retsu became snobbish when Beechum noticed his change of appearance.

"I told you, Retsu... you look like Seto Kaiba in the Yu-gi-Oh anime."

"I'm not like him, Beechum. Don't compare me to someone else?" Retsu said snubbing as he looked at the mirror. He later becomes terrified to see his appearance. "Gah? Oh NOOOH!? I'm look like THAT person?"

"It's only the change of appearance, you guys." Kari remarked and she looked at the mirror from her make-up compact. She noticed she has two more bangs on her head. "AGH! I have two more bangs on my head too..."

"I guess I'm the only guy does not change of appearance." Akira said smiling and becomes proud of himself. "I was very lucky being unchanged not like all of you."

"Despite your appearance, the color of your vest and pants are changed?" Rage retorted angrily.

"Yeah... the colors from your clothes changed into charcoal gray, Akira. So don't put your pride over us?" Retsu said snobbishly and Akira becomes terrified.

"Wha... you two were right? My vest and pants is supposed to be black. It's reverted back to my previous outfit of the same color that I wore."

Garuda finally awakens and stand up and seeing Rage and the group including Beechum got changed of different animation graphics due to the effects of the Switch type: Ultra Maximizer.

"Ugh... I know everyone is frustrated because of the effects. Just calm down..." Garuda said trying to calm them down as Robo2001 and Konsento Mark IV arrive to see him and they found a strange battery which is burned at the back side of the room.

"Sir Garuda, we found the problem... this battery is burned into a crisp after the explosion happened." Robo2001 said to his creator. "Konsento Mark IV manage to extinguish the fire from within to get this."

"Oh no... not this one...?" Garuda said in frustration which Rage noticed the battery that Robo2001 had found.

"How come you say "not this one", grandfather? It's only just a rechargable battery?"

"This is not an ordinary battery, Reiji?" Garuda said raising his brow. "This is a mixture between a lithium battery and a power fuse and it's the most powerful battery that I ever have and also very expensive."

"How can you say it's cost very expensive, Mr. Itoh? I just want to know about it?" Emi wondered and Yuni also want to know as well.

"Yeah... just tell us how much is that?"

"You girls are definitely want to know how much is this. But it cost millions of yen."

"WHATTTT!?"

"I got this in my prime during the leadership conference. That place is one of the top buildings in DDR City."

"I think we should check it out, Professor Garuda." Akira said telling him which Garuda agrees in a nod.

At the rooftop in EMTI, everyone discovers the whole city has been affected from Garuda's invention and the blue building at the center can be seen at the west.

"The whole city becomes a form of radio signals..." Emi said shockingly and Rage angrily blames his grandfather.

"This is all your fault, grandfather. How do we supposed to get back to normal if our appearance is like this?"

"The only way to get us back to normal is to pull up the switch. Since the Switch Type: Ultra Maximizer is whacked from the explosion it needs repair and adjustments as well as the battery that I need to require." Garuda said as he reveals to them. "That combination battery and power fuse calls this as "Battery Fuse: Type A" I received this in the Star Electronic Builders."

"So where's the Electronic Builders that you're talking about?" Rage asked while raising his brow as his grandfather tells him while pointing at the blue building to the west.

"See that blue building over there. That's the Star Electronic Builders."

"Yeah... you're right. This is one of the top buildings in DDR City." Akira said noticing the blue building.

"On the streets it has four alternate routes within the center of this building? That means EMTI from here is in the wesr. If we go back from that building to EMTI, we're gonna head to east from here." Retsu said finally recognizes it's route.

"The chief of that building is the one who gave me this fused type battery. But I don't know who currently runs that building?" Garuda said wanted to know who's running on the electronic business as he decides to let Rage to investigate. "Reiji, I need you to investigate at the Star Electronic Builders. So that I need to confirm who's running that electronic business."

"Count on me, grandfather... Just leave it all to me..." Rage said in a confident manner while cracking his knuckles as Retsu decides to join up with him.

"I'm coming too, Reiji. This is my first time going to that place."

"...Guess that I wanna come with the two of you as well." Akira said wanted to go with the two of them. "I know for sure the girls will be fine if Professor Garuda is with them."

"You boys are tough as nails, eh?" Garuda said as he closes his eyes. "Very well... I'll let the girls to do things whatever they wanted here to my underground laboratory."

On their way to the Star Electronic Builders, the trio are seen in their casuals that they wore during their travels in Beijing. Rage became impatient as his long spiky hair has many dreadlocks in every strands of his hair.

"Damn it... if it wasn't for my grandfather? I really messed up for the count?"

"It's all right, Reiji... He's just testing his inventions whether if it's working or not." Retsu said and Akira tells them.

"You know if we walk in a place like this. I've seeing a lot of people who's very lively for the parties here in this city tonight."

The trio meets a man resembles Boldo with an olive green afro in a baggy white trenchcoat with purple fur collar which he wanders throughout the streets in DDR City.

"Excuse me... is that place leads to Star Electronic Builders?" Retsu asked calmly.

"Oh yes... that's where I came in? Why?"

"That building looks bigger than big cities in Tokyo." Rage commented as Akira also remarks about the blue building.

"I don't think it's not the big cities in your place, Rage. That tallest building is similar to the Empire States Building in the United States."

"..."

"Just being a busybody in the street. You boys actually know that building, eh?" The busybody said to them. "Those officials and staffs on that building are very corrupted if ya don't ask me."

"What do you mean corrupted?" Retsu wondered to ask him as the busybody tells him.

"If ya enter to that building? Some of the employees won't allow visitors to recognize that person who creates machines and different types of technology. But I heard the rumor that the head of that building is been taken over by the man in your age."

"What!? A man in our age?" Rage reacted angrily as Retsu remarks.

"That's impossible for our age to become the head of the company. Just reminds me when I play Jin in the fifth Tekken game."

"You boys has to be careful once ya enter to that place. See ya around..." The busybody finally left the street as the trio continues to go onwards.

Both Rage and Retsu are finally inside of Star Electronic Builders while Akira is waiting for them outside. The secretary of the building noticed they are visitors.

"Excuse me, what business do you have here in Star Electronic Builders?"

"We came here to find the fused type battery which is been destroyed in the explosion." Retsu said calmly as Rage remarks the whole surroundings.

"I've never seen this building is much bigger than in EMTI as well as the chandeliers too."

"..."

Outside of the building, Akira was waiting for the both of them while having his arm crossed the same way as he guards Yuni at her resthouse and he glanced to see Rage being taken out of the building as he comes to his aid.

"Rage, are you okay? You looked very angry of what happened!?" Akira said worried as Rage snarled angrily.

"That secretary really pisses me off big time. She also orders two guards to take me out of this building."

"This is ridiculous... there's no way some visitors would take them out without doing anything suspicious." Akira said knowing of their suspicions as Retsu finally comes out of the building but not being take him out by the guard, unscathed.

"Retsu... not you too?"

"I already explore the whole building and the fused battery is not even in the office as well." Retsu said and easily noticed their strict actions and their rules. "Looks like the rules are very crude as I thought."

"Why these guys are trying to take me out of the building without doing anything funny?" Rage scowled angrily to Retsu.

"Hmmm... the word "EMTI" and mentioning about Sir Garuda were very restricted. It must be their taboo not to mentioned this again. Looks like someone is really running this businnes with crude tactics." Retsu said coldly to them and Akira calls at both of them.

"You two, check this out... That woman goes to the fire exit."

The trio looked at the window and to see the secretary of the building presses the red button coming from the fire alarm as the floor elevates into a secret passage as she gets down from it.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Rage grunted and Retsu started to became suspicious to the employees' actions.

"It looks like someone has a secret underground facility similar to Sir Garuda's. Looks like we're gonna take espionage from their place."

"I guess the girls are not allowed to get in that place. It's going to be risky for them." Akira said knowing of Yuni and her girl friends' safety.

Back at EMTI, Garuda became furious after hearing about what happened inside of the building.

"So that bastard is tryin' to copy most of my craft inventions, eh? This fella looks pretty tough."

"But the guards let Rage to take him out of the building after it mentions about your place, Professor Garuda." Akira said seriously as he raises his brow. "Especially, their actions are definitely suspicious."

"By the way, there was a guy who looked like Afro just lurking around the city and he warns us about the employees and staffs on that Electronics Building." Rage said and Garuda easily recognizes the person.

"I recognize that guy...? He seems wanderin' around the city streets from DDR City. Looks like he warn the three ya about it."

"There's only one person I know who hates you very much, Sir Garuda." Retsu said knowing who's responsible and Garuda decides to let them take espionage.

"I almost forgot to tell ya, The Star Electronic Builders called itself as Dance Dance Tower. Every night all the employers inside of that building has a disco room within the tower. I'll let the three of ya to buy some time to take on a spy mission inside of that tower."

"How can we enter that building without the spy wardrobe like Akira does?" Rage reacted angrily and Garuda smirks nicely.

"Don't get too agitated, Reiji. You and Retsu's spy outfits are based on Akira's futuristic outfit which he models with him and Yuni during the beach fashion show in China. If it wasn't for Charmy, I know for sure ya might blame me for everythin'."

At Garuda's other office, Retsu is seen wearing a dark purple and yellow green catsuit with a matching green hachimaki on the neck and the lower part of his body are green and thick lines from his suit are dark green and wears a black and green belt to his waist and a matching dark purple and yellow green boots. He also wears a black and green gauntlet-like glove with many buttons as he tied his hachimaki like a scarf on his neck.

"I've never seen Charmy made this catsuit for us." Retsu smiled happily as Akira is ready as he fixes his dark blue tie from his white and gray futuristic outfit and he also dyes his hair to dark purple.

"I never thought Charmy would like the outfit that I wore in the beach fashion show."

"You were lucky that Ling made that outfit to you, Akira." Retsu and he pointed out the dye on his hair. "But you even keep that washable colored dye with you."

"Guys, check this out...?" Rage finally arrives as his long spiky hair is now wavy and wears a black and red catsuit with a matching fingerless gloves, and the lower part of his catsuit is dark red and thick lines from his suit is maroon with a black and red belt to his waist and a matching black and red boots with cross lines at the center of his boots.

"Rage, you look interesting on your suit." Akira complimented.

"Charmy actually knows my signature colors." Rage said happily as both Charmy and Garuda arrive to see them.

"You three are ya ready for this?"

"They are so amazing to wear that, Professor..." Charmy said happily and Rage greets her.

"I'm glad you can help us, Charmy. Thanks for making our costumes."

"Not to worry... I was asked by your grandfather to make one for the two of you." Charmy said as Garuda finally reveals to them.

"I almost forgot even Emi, Yuni and Kari too. Our appearances are based on Ultramix games due to the effects of the Switch type: Ultra Maximizer. That's why our appearance got changed and it's graphics is much like a realistic character."

"After all this time... we're in Ultramix Mode? What's the difference between both second EXTREME and Ultramix?" Rage angrily asked him as Garuda explains.

"The Ultramix game is just like in the second EXTREME game but this game along with Universe has more definin' graphics than the previous one. Now that ya found out the effects. I also wanted to restore back to normal selves too."

"..."

"You three... be careful out there. I know the guards are still guarding on that building."

Back at the Star Electronic Builders, the trio noticed the guards are guarding the place and most of the buildings is lighted up in the sky blue lights at night.

"Okay... now's our chance..." Rage said as Akira prepares a gun which is made by Garuda and Retsu saw this.

"What's that gun that you're handling, Akira?"

"This is a stun gun... According to Professor Garuda, this gun can shoot in one hit and the reloaded bullets are all syringes."

"Don't tell me, grandfather crafts you a needle gun?" Rage said surprisingly as Akira tests the gun as he directly shoots on the two guards one by one with one shot and both were knocked unconscious.

"Wow... Now that's a knock out." Retsu said surprisingly and Akira tells them.

"We gotta go..."

The trio finally gets inside of the building with the song "Just A Little" has been played as they infiltrate the whole building. Rage takes down most of the guards with his powerful punch and kick moves while Retsu does the same as well as Akira with his Silencer gun. Theyfinally arrived at the fire exit where they discover the secret passage.

"I don't believe this, now where is the switch?" Rage said became impatient as Akira accidentally leans the red button from it's fire alarm and the floor elevates itself into a secret passage.

"I guess Akira just found it already..." Retsu remarked as the trio enters the secret passage.

The trio finally discovers a secret underground facility which the visitors will never discover their secrets as they run through the room where the fused battery is been kept and was protected by security lasers.

"So this is the fused battery?" Rage said pointing out the fused battery as Retsu knows how to disable it as he detects from his mini-computer.

"Yes... there was a red button near on the seal. I know you're good on cartwheels and backflips."

Rage smirks as goes to get the fused battery while doing several cartwheels to avoid the security lasers and finally pressed the red button to disperse the lasers and the seal finally opens and finally takes the fused battery with him. However, Retsu senses something danger will happen to them as he noticed the laser nets are going to activate as he quickly tackles Akira to safety and he himself was hit by it.

"GWAHHHH!" Retsu screams in pain as his back got hit from the laser net as he falls on the ground with laser burns.

"Retsu...?" Rage yelled to call his name as Akira comes to his aid.

"Retsu, are you okay?"

"Well well... if isn't Kageyama... I never thought you would be here in my underground facility." The man arrives who is now the head of the tower was none other than Retsu's ex-classmate, Natsuhiko Tatsuda.

"Ugh... No way... Natsuhiko?!" Retsu gritted angrily to see him in his injured state and Natushiko evilly grins to see them.

"I never thought that you've become so smart and intelligent and eventually became Sir Garuda's apprentice. Since he expelled me I wanted to have my revenge against him and all professors in EMTI."

"Now where's the real head of this company, nerdy boy?" Rage said angrily to him.

"Oh.. the old man... I already take him out of the building when I started to work here. But don't worry he's in my hands..." Natsuhiko said sarcastically and begins to mock Retsu. "I know for sure that you will get angry if I mocked at you. How desperate to find this battery, huh? It's not going to work... You're just like all others who are not good enough to play mind games."

"You think I'm not...good enough...? I don't think so..." Retsu angrily clenches his fists as he tried to stand up due to laser burns as he presses the button from his right gauntlet as he easily manage to destroy the laser net in explosion causing a thick smoke throughout the interior of the udnerground facility as Natsuhiko was covered in smoke. Natsuhiko discovers they finally escaped the underground facility and was angrily pissed by this.

"No way... where are you Kageyama?"

Outside of the building, Akira carries an injured Retsu in a piggy back ride and Rage was worried for his best friend who follows him while running away.

"Hang in there, Retsu..."

"I'd like to thank him for saving me, Rage. Right now, we need to take him to the near hospital then we tell Professor Garuda about what happened." Akira said telling him as Rage agrees.

"Yeah... we better take Retsu to the near hospital. We better hurry..." Rage said in a serious tone as both hurriedly takes Retsu to a near hospital to treat his laser burns on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia: <strong>

*Some of the DDR songs are not played in this chapter.

*Rage and Retsu's catsuit is a combination between both Clover and Sam's catsuit and Pam and Crimson's Edison's catsuit in Totally Spies.

*This is second time Akira wears his fourth outfit.

*The song "Just a Little" is performed by the group Liberty X and the spy theme is based on their music video.

*Rage's appearance is based on his Universe apperance and he does not have dark yellow highlights at the edge on his head. But in the game, he has dark yellow highlights. In the near end of the chapter his appearance changed to his Ultramix appearance.

*The busybody from the Quest Mode in Ultramix 4 made his appearance for this chapter.

*Natsuhiko Tatsuda resembles Weevil in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime series.


	16. Infiltration: Ultramix to EXTREME

**A/N:** This next chapter is where Retsu is gonna fight his former classmate as well as the infiltration of Star Electronic Builders now known as Dance Dance Tower. Rage, Retsu and Akira's battle outfit in 4thMIX is now updated due to their appearance in Ultramix series can also be seen in my chapter of mine. Here is the sixteenth chapter of Battle against the Mafias of DDR EXTREME 2.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 16: **_Infiltration: Ultramix to EXTREME_

At the hospital, Retsu slowly wakes up and he has dextrose on his wrist and he was visited by both Emi and Yuni in their house clothes after hearing of what happened to him.

"I'm glad you're awake, Retsu..." Emi said worried to her friend and Retsu replies.

"Where am I...? Where's Reiji and Akira?"

"There were outside talking to the old professor." Yuni said telling him and Retsu became upset after seeing his former classmate again.

Outside in Retsu's hospital room, both Rage and Akira are talking to Garuda which he recognizes Natsuhiko as being the student in his place.

"I see so Natsuhiko is runnin' on Star Electronic Builders, eh? That windbag does not learn how to deal people in one way after another."

"Professor Garuda, do you have connection with that person? I mean... why he only focused on taunting Retsu for being too smart?" Akira said wanted to know some answers.

"Retsu and Natsuhiko are both schoolmates in the same course at my school but the latter became very jealous when Retsu excels all the subjects. Due to his jealousy, he started to make a classroom terrorism which he targets most students includin' professors and the dean itself which is me." Garuda answered and Rage became angered after hearing of his actions.

"That nerdy guy really begs to get his ass-kicked... why does he want everyone including the teachers in your school to be terrorized, grandfather?"

"You have no idea about his actions, Reiji." Garuda said telling him. "Retsu simply knows of this happenin'. All the teachers's authrority are bein' declined from his intelligence."

The next day after Retsu finally discharged at the hospital, Rage and the group are inside the Student Council's office while Beechum is with him.

"So tell us, Retsu... how come that nerdy guy has a grudge towards you?" Rage asked calmly and Retsu tells him.

"Natsuhiko and I were classmates since freshmen in college and his intelligence is used for revenge."

"What kind a revenge you're talking about, Retsu?" Emi asked worriedly.

"That revenge was class terrorism. Now I'm guessing that his reasons of taking over the electronics company is to destroy EMTI with his own hands." Retsu said coldly and Akira tells them.

"In order words, He also involves this city as well even Professor Garuda too."

"When I first met Natsuhiko according to my classmates, he is a special student and a prodigy who always excels in every subjects. Lately when I have a lot of grades in almost every subjects. That's the time when I see him get too much jealous." Retsu explained everything to them. "Until that time, when he scolded by most professors in other subjects due to him trying to decline their authority as teachers. But I discovered something that would never expose it again."

**Flashback 4 years ago: **

Retsu discovers one of the professor enters the Science Laboratory room and he is unaware that he stepped on the string which intellectual students do this prank and he was amzaed to see things until everything becomes worse and noticed marbles are scattering around the floor as he warns.

"Watch out from the marbles?"

With that, the professor got slip on one of the marbles as he falls on the ground. The impact on his head causes to have a head injury which is a shock to him. When his professor has taken to an ambulance, Retsu looked and to see Natsuhiko is behind the prank which he knows he's targetting students and professors in an act of terrorism as he narrates.

"Several days later, Natsuhiko started a class terrorism targetting either students or professors as an act of vengeance. Most notably he let other professors to quit their job due to his intellect. That's the time that I saw him ready to terrorize the other class and I wanted to stop him to his cause."

"Kageyama, what brings you here? Don't tell me that you're going to be transferred, huh?"

"You're insane, Natsuhiko. If you keep on terrorizing the whole school. You're gonna be expelled by it." Retsu said stopping him as Natsuhiko angrily replies.

"Don't mess with me, Kageyama. I'm going to wreck to some professors who dares to scold me for being too smart."

Natushiko reveals to him a remote controlling device that he created which he plans to explode the other side of the building and Retsu angrily tries to stop him as they tugged the remote.

"Natsuhiko, you're gone too far... you're trying to kill innocent people." Retsu said as they throw it from behind and Garuda discovers Natsuhiko's motives which he angrily mad for his actions.

"Tatsuda... what kind of invention ya have made, huh? Looks like yer terrorizin' the whole school?"

"What? Sir Garuda... please... I do that because I wanted to correct them." Natsuhiko said panicking which angers Garuda from his actions.

"Correcting them? Perhaps, ya wanted to kill the students and teachers with yer explosive toys. I recokon yer actions are gone too far. Kids don't play explosives...? That fact is, kid. I reprimanded ya for yer devious acts and yer intellect didn't use it properly. From now on, you are expelled in this school immediately."

"WHAT!?" Natsuhiko said shockingly and Retsu knows of his actions as he continues to narrate.

**Flashback over:**

"Sir Garuda finally expels Natsuhiko after discovering his motives of terrorizing other classes by attempting to blow the class with a detonating device and he was never seen afterwards. He was expelled in school because of class terrorism and all the students and professors are relieved to his expulsion."

"That's horrible... why would he do such a thing?" Emi said sadly and Yuni tells her in a bratty manner.

"Don't felt sympathy for his actions, Emi? These actions of what he did, he does not accept anyone else to be scolded by grown ups. He has to grow up, y'know?"

"Yuni has a point, Emi." Retsu said as Garuda finally arrives to see them and tells the news about Natsuhiko and being stealing the post from the Star Electronic Builders.

"Everyone, I already found out what Natsuhiko's motives are. He was affiliated with the mafia organization and his motive is to destroy the school?"

"What!? That nerdy boy is totally nuts!?" Rage said angrily as Akira became unflinched to see the news.

"He has to be stopped...?" Kari remarked as Garuda tells them.

"According to the informant, Natsuhiko had created a nuclear war heads so that he would launched it and to shoot from here. He wants to destroy my school that I worked so hard for it."

"So who's the informant, Mr. Itoh?" Emi wondered as Charmy and the busybody arrive to see them.

"Professor... looks like someone wants to see you."

"Hey, you're that...?"

"Professor Garuda as I presume..." The busybody said as he reveals to everyone. "I didn't expect that you're the one who instigates these youngsters, isn't it? In fact that I was the real head of the Electronic Builders."

"All this time... it was really you?" Rage reacted and the busybody tells him.

"If it wasn't for that young psychopath, he uses my position to terrorize the whole city especially to all the employees are forced to work in his regime. The only thing he plans was to destroy this school that you're workin' on."

"Natsuhiko has to be stopped. The mafia appears to use him in order to get rid of us. We have to stop him or my school will be in smithereens." Garuda said which Rage and the group simply agrees with him.

At the Computer room, Retsu in seen hacking the map of the underground facility within the tower itself and Akira was watching him.

"I guess we let the girls to stay at Sir Garuda's underground laboratory." Retsu said while typing as Akira replies.

"I let Yuni to help Charmy and Kari to help Professor Garuda. Just in case if anything happens to him."

"Guys... we have to go." Rage calls them which both agreed in a nod.

Back at Star Electronic Builders, The trio are ready to infiltrate the secret underground facility within the tower. Retsu uses his binoculars to check the guards while Rage is with him.

"Did you find something around?"

"Affirmative, the guards are literally at the front. I guess we're going to the back exit." Retsu said seriously as Akira tells on both of them while wearing a maroon tank top while tieing his white long sleeve button shirt to his waist.

"Careful, you two... I think it's no longer normal guards since last night. Now it's the mafia operatives to guard..."

"That nerd needs to get his ass-kicked." Rage said raising his brow.

"Let's do this..." Retsu said as the trio finally infiltrates the back exit of the building with the song "Block Rockin Beats" has been played.

The trio manages to enter without the other guards' knowledge. Akira then presses the button of the fire alarm where he accidentally leans it earlier as the floor elevates and they finally enter. Therefore, they reenter the underground facility and they noticed mafia operatives are guarding the facility which prompts them to open fire at both of them which they avoid the rain of gunshots. Unfortunately, Rage manages to beat each of them one by one while both Retsu and Akira fought most of it and they manage to defeat them.

"Reiji, you and Akira are going to deal with the mafia. I'm gonna stop the nuclear warheads from being activated." Retsu said as he goes to stop the activation as both fend off the mafia operatives.

Retsu then uses his mini-computer which he hacks the activation system as he successfully do it due to his swift hands and the hack was completed. Outside, Natsuhiko was ready to engage the war heads which he plans to destroy EMTI as Retsu finally confronts him.

"Okay, Natsuhiko... you're time is up?"

"Kageyama, what a nice surprise? Are you intending to stop me for wrecking our school? But let me guess, you can't stop me cause it's too late now." Natsuhiko said as he shows his own remote controlling device.

"You're getting insane... I'm not gonna let you do it, Natsuhiko." Retsu said angrily as both are seen tugging the controlling device. Both Rage and Akira manage to defeat the mafia guards and to see Retsu fights Natsuhiko with the controlling device.

"Retsu..."

"Rage, it seems that those two are fighting for the device?" Akira said pointed out on them as Natsuhiko manage to tackle him and finally presses the button on the device to which Retsu fails.

"Sorry, Kageyama... but EMTI is going down?! BWAHAHAHA!" Natsuhiko said as Retsu smirks knowing that it doesn't effect and knowing the warheads became inactive. "Impossible, it's supposed to be activated... But how?"

"I manage to deactivated it's activation, Tatsuda. You're going down at this rate." Retsu admitted smirking. "If you tried to make me angry, I know that my head will be exploded for your actions. This time your flunkies will fight me."

"Kageyama, you... you wouldn't dare!" Natsuhiko yelled hysterically and Retsu finally activates within his back up mini-computer as he blows the detonator within the underground lab.

Rage and Akira saw this and Retsu quickly escapes and they manage to get inside the elevator and lifts them to the top. Outside, they noticed an earthquake beneath the underground coming from the explosion which makes other employees in the tower to flee. Therefore, Rage's communicator is lighted up as he picks his right pocket from his brown and green camoflauge pants and clicks the button to see his grandfather's image.

"Grandfather, what is it?"

"Reiji, ya have to activate Retsu's mini-computer near in the satellite so that I can activate the repaired Switch type: Ultra Maximizer. According to Retsu, after he was hit by the laser net, his mini-computer got affected with the laser which is been glowing in blue." Garuda said in a serious manner and Rage looked at Retsu's mini-computer which it glows in blue.

"Retsu, don't tell me after you got hit by the laser net?" Akira wondered as Retsu admits.

"It is... after I tackled you to the ground."

"That way, I might connect it with the Switch Type: Ultra Maximizer that's the only way we can turn back to normal." Garuda said telling them. "You three needs to get in the top of that tower and by the way, Reiji... Emi is also helpin' me repairin' this invention of mine. I wanted to turn things back to our normal appearance."

"Grandfather... all right... we'll go there."

The elevator ends up on the top as they climb on the last stair and they made it to the rooftop of the tower which they saw the skyview of DDR City.

"Whoa... we can see the view of DDR City." Rage said while sightseeing the whole view as Retsu scolds him.

"There's no time for looking at the nice view, Reiji. We have to connect my mini-computer near in the satellite."

"You two... I think the other roof is near in the satellite." Akira points out to which Rage smirks.

"I'm gonna jump through here."

"Careful, Reiji..." Retsu said and Akira tells Rage.

"You know what you're gonna do, Rage. Just step it...?"

"Okay... Let's do this..." Rage said as he runs towards at Akira as he climbs on both of his hands as he jumps acrobatically on the other roof and they found a connection between his mini computer and the satellite.

"You're time is up, Retsu... You wreck my underground facility and now you're gonna pay for all the wreckage of what you have done..." Natsuhiko finally arrive who manage to survive the explosion as he sends few of the mafia operatives to surround them which both Akira and Retsu smirk.

"You know what, Natsuhiko...? You're actions are far from over. I think beating these guys are just plain too easy."

"Well then, You can stand your men with the two of us. Cause I'm the one who's gonna beat them down single handedly?" Akira said smirking while wielding his handgun as the surrounded mafia operatives attempts to attack both of them with the song "Insaner" has been played.

Both Retsu and Akira avoid the gunshots from their heavy firearmed weaponry as they take them down one by one. Rage finally connects Retsu's mini-computer near in the satellite as it zooms to the secret underground facility in EMTI where Garuda finally completes his repaired invention along with Emi which both Charmy, Yuni and Kari are happy to see this.

"Okay, Professor... let em' rip?!" Charmy yelled cheerfully and Garuda finally pulls down the switch and an electricity charges beneath the demonstrating room.

Therefore, Rage notices Retsu's mini-computer is glowing blue and it causes an electric pulse which Rage tries to avoid from being electrocuted as he tripped and fall down on the rooftop and Natsuhiko noticed a blue electricity comes in contact as Retsu's mini-computer is exploded in smithereens as it whited out.

After the explosion where Garuda along with Emi, Yuni and Charmy are back to normal in their EXTREME graphics as well as Rage and the others.

"All right... we did it!" Emi smiled excitedly as Yuni happily replies.

"Yeah... you made it this time, old professor... Our appearance are back to normal."

"Nice work, grandfather..." Kari said smiling as Garuda said to himself.

"Reiji, you've done it..."

Back at the top of Star Electronic Builders, Natsuhiko was shocked after seeing the whole events he was devastated and most of his men are taken down by both Retsu and Akira.

"Gah... my head..." Rage said clutching his head and he noticed that his appearance are back to normal. "Oh yeah?! I'm back to normal... Haha..."

"Looks like Sir Garuda has done it again..." Retsu commented nicely as Akira noticed his pants and shoes are back to it's original color and he was surprised by this.

"Even my clothes is back to it's original colors. I'm very surprised."

After the incident, Rage and the group along with Charmy, Garuda and the busybody as they celebrate for completing his switch invention as well as taking down Natushiko and his men while inside the party guest room in Dance Dance Tower.

"I'm glad you manage to take down that classless oaf, Retsu. You're just like Astro when you fight." Charmy said happily as Retsu replies.

"It's okay... At least that I manage to beat Natsuhiko down."

"If you say that you beat nerdy freak? What did you do, Retsu?" Rage scowled angrily at him as Retsu remarks.

"Like I said... you're gonna fight Natsuhiko between mind against mind. It's like a battle of the brains."

"I think he was taken to the mental institution, Rage." Akira replies plainly. "After his men were beaten by us and that stunt you have made. He went devastated after seeing the whole thing."

"At least... you three are safe." Emi smiled happily while Yuni happily eats the food.

As everyone is having a good time, Garuda was called by Afro from his cellphone who wanted to know what is happening in DDR City.

"The city is fine, Afro... Now we're havin' a good time after my switch invention is complete."

"Tell you what, Garuda. The second EXTREME competition is already coming. You gotta let the others prepare for the competition." Afro said while wearing a yellow formal suit while having fun with his office mates.

"Yeah I know... the second EXTREME competition is about to start tommorrow." Garuda said while watching Rage and the group and carries Rage's wrecked communicator from his left hand which he decides to upgrade into a newer model along with Retsu's mini-computer which it was destroyed from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia: <strong>

*Rage and Akira are now wearing their updated battle outfits in 4thMIX.

*Afro makes his appearance in his primary outfit in DDR UNIVERSE.

*Their celebration is based on Wedding Peach.

*Natsuhiko's underground laboratory is based on the cartoon series Dexter's Laboratory

*Retsu's smirk and behavior strongly resembles Urumi Kanzaki in the anime GTO as well as the way he threatens Natsuhiko is also reference in her actions in Episode 33.

*The title of the chapter is a reference to Arakune's movelist from the BlazBlue series.


End file.
